Futurama Experience (Discontinued)
by Shoz999
Summary: Fry, Bender, Leela, Prof. Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Amy, Hermes, and even Scruffy have a variety of humorous adventures in "Futurama Experience". This isn't just one story but a variety of them across uncharted planets, lost dimensions, and the edge of time.
1. S1 Vol 1, Introduction

SEASON 1 VOLUME 1: SECRETS

Aug. 24. 2011

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! This Introduction has been Reupdated. Also, let me know what you think in the review section.<p>

Futurama Experience is a Sci-Fi/Humor Fanfiction where it's chapters/stories or episodes plots will be different from each other but remember that there will be some continuity in it. In other words, it will be similar like an actual Futurama TV Series. So yeah, enjoy multiple stories with a variety of topics and jokes people.

READ THIS!: Also since most of these stories plots are going to be different from each other... I added synopsis to each story to show what each one is about. They also have there own opening jokes but if you like the Classic Cartoon Crashing Gag at the end of the opening, than sorry... it's not going to be in there.

READ THIS!: Some jokes will be **highlighted** just like in the Futurama Comics.

* * *

><p>Another thing, if you stay and read this for Thanksgiving and Christmas, there are going to be some funny stories. I plan on having Bender bringing something a little... let's say inaccurate research of Thanksgiving food... to dinner... and a Christmas Story involving a team against Robot Santa Claus with one of those members being Hypnotoad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Bios<span>**

Philip J. Fry: The Delivery Boy from the 20th Century and entered the 30th Century by purpose as he was destined to be "special" in both ways if you know what I mean...

Bender: A Robot built for Bending and other habits that wasn't suppose to happen. Described by Leela as a "alcoholic, whore-mongering, chain-smoking gambler". Predicted to be 1055 Years Old due to time travel and according to the Futurama Comics, he's 27,203 years old because of it.

Turanga Leela: The Only One Eyed Female in the Crew who at first appeared to be apart of good looking-aliens only to be revealed that she was apart of ugly filthy disgusting mutants in the sewers.

Prof. Farnsworth: Good News Everyone! A common catchphrase from the mad scientist who's not so mad and is over 160 Years Old. In fact, he's Fry's Nephew.

Dr. John Zoidberg: The Decopodian or Lobster Thing who always is hungry, having bad odor, and practically has no knowledge of the Human Body yet is great for snipping things.

Amy Wong: The Rich Chinese Intern from Mars...

Hermes Conrad: The Jamaican Limbo Bureaucrat who's worked with Planet Express longer than Fry has but not long as Zoidberg.

Zapp Brannigan: The Captain who's at first a hero only to be revealed to be a sexist, rude, ignorant, stupid, lazy man who won his victories at extremely devastating costs and yet he's proud of it.

Kif: Amy's Boyfriend, Lieutenant, and Zapp's Servant who sighs in disappointment a lot.

Mom: Behind her Sweet Delicate Face is a mean angry old buisnesswoman wanting power and money everyday. Real Name is Carol.

Hypnotoad: ALL HAIL HYPNO TOAD!


	2. Reanimation

"ALL GLORY TO HYPNO TOAD!" A Hypnotoad spoke telepathically as he was in the middle of nowhere but white.

"Hello. I'm Bender, and as you may know that Futurama has been cancelled by some dumbass idiots (FOX), it got revived by even bigger idiots (Comedy Central). Now Futurama is being change into a fanfiction by even a bunch of huger idiots (Fanfiction Net)... so if you're a nerd just like any Futurama fan is, that go ahead read it. If you're not a fan and you absolutley hate the show... THAN BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS MEAT BAGS! Thank you."

* * *

><p><span>( STORY 1.) TITLE: REANIMATION, Synopsis:<span> Fry, Bender, and Leela get stuck in an alternate dimension while still being on Earth with no change at all... except no one can see them, no one can touch them, and worst of all... a Giant Zombie Robot just got stuck in the dimension with them. Will Fry, Bender, and Leela survive the monster and escape the mysterious dimension?

Title Caption Gag: Cancelled for **Seven Freaking Years?**

True Facts Gag: Microsoft is well known for its products... especially the ones with the technical problems that leave two thousands deaths a year... hmm... that's pretty much everyone of Bill Gates Rip-off products and yet we still buy them... ooh! The new Death Vista **HAL 9000**.

Product Gag: Futurama is brought to you by Exploding Muffins. One taste will send you straight to Haven... **It will**...

* * *

><p>AD 2997<p>

One of Farnsworth's Old Crews were inside Old New York that was hidden under New New York. They went exploring in the darkest place in search of a map... but first of all... who is this crew? There were many crews of Farnsworth Team, but this one had a special story to it.

There was Ariel, the second smartest. Zoidberg of course... the Decopadian AKA Lobster Thing who pretty much is the one who always survives each of the crews unfortunate events. Kyle Luners... a friend of Farnsworth but has his own secrets later on... Mick and Nina, the two lovers who went missing... Joe the delivery boy, and the most mysterious of all Mart-EE a Circular Robot that was small as a dodge ball. He could float anywhere and he talks a lot... but he was also the smartest out of all them.

"Man, you said we were going for treasure hunting but all I find is a big craphole city under the other craphole we live in." Zoidberg said.

"Yes... but let me just use my vision. Shall we?" The Kind Mart-EE spoke.

Suddenly a special type of vision appeared as lights outside of Mart's Eyes as the Crew watched. He began to float away to search further but as he did, Ariel wanted to say something.

"I don't trust that scrap of metal. He's hiding something." Ariel said.

"He works at Planet Express for Seven Years. What more proof could you get. He's my best friend in fact." Joe spoke.

"Yeah... but this place is starting to spook me. Ever heard of an old legend about this place?" Mick said.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Rumors had it that parts of Old New York lives a strange creature in rhythm... he attacks anyone in his territory... he says to raise shadows from the light... appear in the least expected... and strike until a person's soul is scared out, but it's just a rumor."

"That's just stupid. Such a creature sounds impossible." Kyle said.

"You know... if he does come... I want you to hold me as much as you can." Nina smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey Guys... Guess what I found!" Mart came floating back with a smile.

"What?" All the crew members responded quicker than ice.

"I found the chest that holds the map. We will finally gain a piece of knowledge of where the treasure is held... the real one..." Mart spoke with an awkward smile. "It can soon finally be..."

"... _**MINE!**_**"** A Creature appeared from the edge of the tower. He was old, hideous, green, and had two horns which one was larger than the other almost actually looking like the Crescent Moon itself, spikes stuck out of his back, his left arm was made of just bone, he had long dry pointy claws and was 8 Ft Tall.

"Is that..that the Fiend?" Nina asked.

"... It's _You_..." Mart stared at the creature with his two sinister eyes with no fear at all...

* * *

><p>It was the year of AD 2999 and Zombies rose from the dead desiring flesh and brains... the only person they saw was Mr. Hordan, an Black Haired Handsome Man wearing a brown coat and held a torch in his left hand. He kept saying, "Get Back! Get BACK! GET BACK!"<p>

"Man this movie is pretty classic." Bender, the alcohol-chain-smoking-gambling-addictive robot spoke on the couch.

Bender was watching a Horror Zombie Flick next to Fry, the guy from the past, in the Employee Lounge under the dark as they both loved Nal Van Khul Horror Acting Talent's in the movie, trying to prevent the zombies from getting near him by the use of a torch and a stitch fork.

"You know... if Zombie's exist they will be really easy to destroy as they only go for humans. Lousy Humans that is." Bender said.

"Well... you would be afraid if that zombie was a robot." Fry spoke against him.

"Nuh uh! I would just get a chainsaw and a jackhammer to destroy those zombie robots. Plus there slow anyway so what's really the point?"

"Well... I guess so..."

"Hey you two!" Leela, the one eyed alien, responded to the both of them, turning on the light switch. "Your suppose to help the Professor pack some of his things and move it to New York University."

"We... love too... but uh... we have to get Fry to the hospital! He's been **stabbed**!"

"No he isn't."

"**He will be now**!" Bender pulled out a dagger as Fry screamed.

"Stop it Bender. You can **do it** after you deliver the Professor's stuff to the University. Plus you obviously got that idea from the movie your watching. Plus don't you have a favorite actor. Calculon was it?" She said.

"Yeah but were talking about genres here. Nal Van Khul is my favorite horror actor. Calculon is my favorite Romance, Drama, and sometimes Action Actor." Bender spoke.

"Hey... why are we delivering these to the New York University anyway?" Fry asked.

"Farnsworth has a favorite student over there and he finally moved somewhere in New New York that the old man decided to help him. Plus, if we do... we all get to have dinner at his rich mansion." Leela answered.

"Rich? Mansion? Hmm... Me **thinks** Theft Tonight..." Bender spoke to himself.

"Bender. We all **heard** what you said." Fry spoke.

Fry and Leela stared at Bender angrily as he was going to his old tricks again.

"Fry and Leela getting suspicious. Me thinks they should be **put down**." Bender spoke to himself once again.

"We also **heard** that Bender." Leela replied.

"Huh? Strange... my **Thinking Processor must've got mixed into my voice box**... eh. I'll fix it later." Bender said.

Suddenly Prof. Farnsworth, the Mad Scientist, stepped into the room and said, "Good News Everyone!"

"Good news as in **Farnsworth** Good News or **actual** Good News?" Leela asked.

"My favorite student says that he just created a cure for Zombie Computer Virus and will show us a test soon."

"Hey? That is good news..." Fry became surprised. "Wait? Robot Zombies? Bender, I thought that was just a myth. Did you lied to me or you just didn't check on your information correctly?"

"I'm Bender you know, cunning than the Average Robot." Bender said.

"Since when?"

"**Since I wrecked those Super Computer's Testing Facility** so I could eliminate the Brain competition. I think HAL 9000 is living with Skynet now. They think there so smart." He grunted.

* * *

><p>A Man in Lab Coat stood before thousands of students as a College Course started.<p>

"Anyway, if we were able to mutate the Lizards Ability to regenerate... It could lead to Rapid Cell Regeneration, something that will be faster than and replace Stem Cell Research that is harvested from Elderly folk these days." A Teacher spoke.

"Uh.. have you even tried this?" A Female Student raised her hand.

"Actually yes, I created a Lizard Serum and it was successful on Lizards as when their limbs were cut off, it grew perfectly at only two seconds. It's amazing that..."

"So you only tested it on the lizard? Not an human test subject?" A Male Student asked.

"Well... to do that you would have to break or cut off their limbs and I don't have the authority for that kind of thing." He spoke.

"Why not yourself? You have a robotic left arm and left leg." He said. "Have you ever dreamed of having your limbs back?"

"Yes, but there still needs more perfection to it. The level of radiation is too high in the Lizard Serum and even though the radiation easily got removed due to the enhance regeneration effects that not even cancer can touch the Lizards I have been testing... there still could be a chance where I could get too much radiation as human DNA and lizard DNA are quite different. That's why there's still more research to be done."

Suddenly the bell rang as class was over.

"Students! Don't forget to read Pages 46 to 63! You need it in my Chemistry Class!"

"Hello there Mr. Luners. Kyle Luners that is." Prof. Farnsworth spoke with a smile.

The Professor and his whole crew made up of Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Hermes, Zoidberg, and Scruffy entered the large classroom as they looked around.

"Eh.. not perfect like the University on Mars is." Amy, the Chinese Intern from Mars, said.

"Who's the handsome scientist over there?" Leela looked at Kyle.

"I don't do dates. In fact that's the surprise."

"You don't do dates? **That's it**?" Farnsworth said, feeling like he came here for nothing.

"No. I'm married. Sorry that I didn't told you earlier."

"**That's it**? Your married?" Farnsworth still felt like he came here for nothing. "Plus aren't you fourteen, or still young to be married?"

"I'm Thirty Eight. Do you even know who this guy's age is?" He pointed towards Fry.

"Uh... Fry? Aren't you over a thousand year old?" He said.

"Uh-huh... he looks like about Thirty Five to be exact."

"That's his Biological Age. His Chronological age is over a thousand. He's a guy from the past." Hermes, the Jamaican Limbo Bureaucrat, explained.

"You sure have a lot of **delicious** turtles in these pools." Zoidberg, the lobster thing AKA a Decopodian who always hungry, spoke.

"Scruffy don't like the look of those turtles." Scruffy, the Janitor who pretty much everyone forgets that he exists, spoke.

"What's this big guy's name?" Bender stood next to an average size pool that had a large turtle inside with frog-like legs.

"Oh.. be careful. That turtle is an carnivore. I believe it's called a Snapping Frog Turtle because it Snaps loudly and it's legs are frog like." Kyle warned the bot.

"Man, this turtle is ugly. In fact, his momma must be so ugly that everyone in **MySpace threw up and went to Facebook**." Bender laughed.

The huge turtle angrily looked at Bender laughing at him and soon he opened his jaws and bit his head off in a quick second, dragging his body into the pool.

"Your friend looks like he's in trouble!" Kyle said.

Kyle looked at the crew as they acted like nothing happened while the turtle tried to decapitate Benders head off his body through his thick metal skin with his huge beaks.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nah. Bender finds a way sooner or later." Fry said.

The Snapping Frog Turtle was still biting on to Bender's head viciously in the pool's water until it stopped moving. Out of nowhere a large, "BURP!" was heard within the Snapping Turtle's Mouth and suddenly the pool's water was bubbling hot and flames leaked through the beak. The Snapping Frog Turtle was boiled dead and so it's jaws released Bender's head out of its beak.

Bender stood up besides the dead turtle burnt from the inside by a large flaming burp and said, "So?** Who wants Turtle Soup and Frog Legs for dinner? I'll cook**."

* * *

><p>Farnsworth and the Crew were walking with Kyle Luners to his home onto a hill as Bender was <strong>carrying<strong> the dead Snapping Frog Turtle.

"This is your house? It's a mansion with a great garden and... AHH!" Fry screamed as something almost crushed him with its large arm. "What is that?"

Fry saw a gigantic robot in a cage but it didn't look a normal robot at all... it was crooked, rusty, it's eyes were red, it's metal was pale, and it didn't look like it had alcohol for days.

"Fry I want you to meet a Zombiebot effected by the Zombie Computer Virus." He said. "Were going to cure him."

"Wouldn't the cure leave him as a scrap of metal since the virus takes effect after they go offline?" Bender asked.

"Well yes... but the Zombie Robot problem has been growing strangely every year and they are very aggressive and won't listen to anyone. In other words, a danger to the world. Plus this one has an energy source in his body still. It's pretty rare actually."

"Uh-huh... but what's this gun doo-hicky do?" Fry held a strange looking gun in his hands.

"Don't touch that! That's a That's a Secondary Portal Gun. It's not stable and where did you found that?" Kyle swiped the gun away from him.

"I don't know. Just found it. How does it work anyway?" He asked.

"Let me show you in the testing facility under ground.

* * *

><p>The lights were turned on and the Crew were amazed of how big Kyle's Testing Facility is.<p>

"You are standing below my house people, within the hill. Anyway, see that Conduit Machine over there with the big portal?" He said.

"Uh-huh? So what?" Bender said.

Kyle aimed the Secondary Portal Gun at the floor and jumped in. Suddenly he stepped out of the Conduit Machine.

"That's how it works people. That Conduit Machine is producing a type of special energy that results in the Primary Portal. To create a second portal all you have to do is shoot at the..."

"Yeah. Were not impressed. Farnsworth already did somthing similar like that." Amy replied.

"Really? Well this is a piece of junk than. Anyway, let's all get patched up for dinner and I'll be cooking at the..."

"Hold it! I'm the one who cooks here!" Bender said as he was still **carrying** the dead Snapping Frog Turtle.

"Just cook it already. That thing is starting to smell up the place." Leela held her nose.

"Oh.. that must just be my **Anemone Pits that produce a strong nasty odor**." Zoidberg said.

"I rather be with the dead frog turtle." Fry backed away from Zoidberg.

* * *

><p>The Crew and Kyle were finally at a dinner table in a dining hall as Bender was at the kitchen making Turtle Soup and Frog Legs... Bending Style that is.<p>

"So? Where's your wife? She's not a big geeky nerd like you is she?" Fry asked.

"Hey Bertha! Come over here, the guests just arrived for dinner minutes ago!" He yelled out.

"Coming!" A Voice responded back.

As the Crew was waiting for dinner, Bender entered the dining room.

"Excuse me but it seems that the **tools** here to cook your dinner is not satisfying to my taste of cooking." Bender spoke.

"**Tools**?" He said.

"That's just how a robot says a Kitchen Knife, Spatula, Frying Pans, all that stuff." Bender spoke. "Anyway, I'm going to need a **bolt cutter, a wrench, and a sledgehammer** to mince that animal into soup. On second thought, I just remembered. I just **stole** some a minute ago."

"A minute ago? Hey! Those are mine!" Kyle sighed.

"Yeah, he does these kind of things." said Fry as if this was an everyday thing of Bender.

"Okay! I'm here!" A woman entered the dining room.

"Guys. This here is Bertha, my wife." He said.

Bertha had short brown hair, wore a blue skirt, and a Small Dark Blue Jacket above her green shirt.

"Anyway, you must be Prof. Farnsworth. I'm Kyle's Wife and Assistant." Bertha said to the old man. "Huh? You don't look Crazy and Mean like Kyle said."

"Yes... and you are beautiful and kind and I find it strange that an assistant wears those kind of clothing? Don't they wore more of a sweater or a... you know what... just forget it... still I'm most interested of my young friend's research into a faster version of Regeneration."

"Regeneration? He's still... working on that? Doesn't he know the great unfortunate outcome of it? That could turn people into a..."

"Hey? I was just so **hungry** that I couldn't wait any longer. The next thing that I saw is Bender not at the kitchen. He disappeared and worst of all... the turtle soup has **vanished**!" Zoidberg said. "Excuse me. I need to burp."

A Minute later, a whole **empty Snapping Frog Turtle's Shell was spun to the table with dripping soup from the edge **as Zoidberg felt a little better.

"There goes our soup but what happened to..."

As the crew and Mr. and Ms. Luners were in the dining room, suddenly the power went out causing pitch black darkness in the room.

"The lights gone out!" Leela shouted.

Suddenly pitch black darkness was gone as the lights instantly turned back and out came a huge terrifying roar outside.

"Well I'm back!" Bender stepped into the dining room.

"Bender! Where were you? The lights turned off completely and it suddenly turned on and mostly..."

"Oh. **That was me**. I used that as a **distraction so I can go looting**. If you want it back than it's too late. Already used the portal to send it away somewhere you'll never find it."

"You were stealing my stuff?" Kyle sighed.

"Yeah, and that I **liberated** that **poor innocent** robot in the **cage**, but the thing bit me." Bender said.

"You mean you freed the Large Zombiefied Robot? Are you crazy Bender? That thing also infected you Bender through that bite!" Leela spoke.

"You mean I'm going to turn into one of them!"

"No worries. Your alive or how the robot's say it, Online, meaning it won't have any effect until you go offline. That means that the virus is still inside you, just not taking effect right now. Plus, I don't think my friends' cure will work at your state." Farnsworth said.

"Oh, than **what the hell am I worrying for?**" Bender chuckled, not caring what's going to happened to himself after death.

"The reason why the zombie infection rate is so high is that these robots don't care what happens to other living people when they go offline or destroyed." Kyle said. "Anyway, that roar must've come from the zombiebot. Too bad we don't have a weapon to catch the thing."

"Wrong again! I always keep a **spare** anti-matter gun in my pocket." Farnsworth said.

"Aren't those the guns that are illegal due to having the power to destroy anything that is matter... which is pretty much almost everything in existence?" Bender said.

"**Say what**?" Farnsworth didn't heard Bender.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Kyle and Bertha stood towards the crew as they began the search.<p>

"Okay, Kyle and Bertha. You stay here in your house since you **mean something to me**." Farnsworth spoke to the married couple. "Me and my **meaningless** crew will stop the beast."

"Hey! Were your friends! Doesn't that mean anything to you and you just met this Bertha person." Fry said.

"Yes but it's **cheaper** losing the crew than having to pay you all the time." Farnsworth smiled at the unhappy crew. "Also, since I'm the only one with the weapon here, you'll have to **use yourself as bait**. Fry, Leela, and Bender will be in one group. Hermes, Zoidberg, and Amy will be in another. And **I'll be in the bushes watching to see what happens.**"

"Cruel but good reason." Kyle said. "Anyway will go now."

* * *

><p>The two left to the house as the crew angrily looked at Farnsworth.<p>

"Hey! You just want us to get killed by that thing, scoop our organs as donors, pay a new crew with a smaller salary, and destroy the zombiebot with the gun to become like a big hero!" Hermes complained. "Plus, why am I even here! I'm a bureaucrat!"

"Technically I never liked your wife's cooking so your apart of the bait as well. So get going! Okay!"

As the two groups of bait were searching while Farnsworth was hiding, Fry, Bender, and Leela stood before the teleporter Conduit and the Secondary Portal Gun on the grass outside instead of inside the testing facility.

"What's this doing here?" Fry asked.

"Oh. I moved it here because I needed to teleported all the **stolen loot**." He said.

"Wait? Where exactly did you shoot the portal from here? It's just a house on the hill unless... Bender! Did you put the stolen loot on the moon!" Fry pointed at the Full Moon in the sky.

"Uh... good guess... but no." Bender's eyes **waved back and forth in a nervous manner**.

"RRAAAARRGGGHHH!" Came out a loud voice behind the three.

There came the Hulking Zombiebot as Fry, Leela, and Bender screamed before it's terrifying might.

"What do we do!" Bender said.

"Well.. the professor said it was **cheaper to go off as bait**..." Fry suggested.

"There's no way I'm becoming squished by this thing!" Leela argued.

Suddenly the second group and Farnsworth came to the situation as they also heard a roar.

"Look! It's Night of The Living Bot! Shoot the thing!" Amy yelled.

"I know! I know! I can't see well while aiming. Hermes! Hand me my Zombie Computer Virus Detection Goggles!" He yelled.

"Sure thing professor." Hermes handed him his Zombie Computer Virus Detection Goggles.

Farnsworth quickly placed the goggles onto his eyes and saw large green and purple corruption flowing into the zombiebot, however he also saw Bender having a **tiny speck of zombified corruption** as it was not in effect and only in its "sleeping" or "offline" form... still the goggles said, **"TARGET AQUIRED"** towards Bender all because of that speck by mistake instead of the larger corrupted robot.

"Take this **you Zombie Brainless Goon**!" Farnsworth pressed the trigger.

Out came a red and black blast made of anti-matter. Bender dodged the attack and it aimed straight towards the teleporter... suddenly the next minute came an explosion.

* * *

><p>Fry, Leela, and Bender woke up from the ground as everything seemed normal. Farnsworth and the rest of the crew also looked normal as well.<p>

"Where's Fry, Leela, and Bender?" Amy asked as she stood up from the ground.

"Were right here. Hello?" Fry said.

"They must've been consumed by the anti-matter explosion. I knew that anti-matter can either consume normal matter but I seemed to forgot that it sometimes can create small or large explosion by contact. Oh well. I guess we'll never know." Farnsworth said.

"It's like were ghost's or something. Hey professor. Were right..." Fry spoke, but before he could finished the sentence, his hand passed right through him. "AHH! We are ghosts!"

"That's obscured. According to my computer on my wrist wear that portal's energy combined with the anti-matter's explosion just created a gateway to another dimension... I mean. It's a better theory than saying ghosts."

"Yeah... and! Oh no! The Zombiebot! He's coming right for them!" Bender pointed to the Zombiebot walking towards their friends.

The Zombiebot raised his fist and was about to clobber the rest of the Planet Express Crew but its fist has passed through them as well.

"Woo-hoo! There saved!" Fry said.

"Wait?" Bender spoke. "If our friends can't see us or the zombiebot... and that Fry and the Zombiebot couldn't touch them... wouldn't that mean that..."

"RAARRRGGHHH!" The Zombiebot roared at Fry, Leela, and Bender.

"That were stuck in the dimension with that **thing**!" Leela said.

"RUN!" Fry yelled.

* * *

><p>The three were running for their lives as the Zombiebot was chasing them but it was slow... however? Can they keep on moving forever and forever?<p>

"Come on! Come on! We have to..."

Fry fell down running as he just tripped on something.

"Fry! Come on!" Leela said.

"I think I tripped on... The Anti-Matter Gun! It must've came into the dimension as well!" Fry grabbed the gun and started to run for his life again.

"My wrist wear is ringing. Someone's on the phone. It's Farnsworth!" Leela stopped to take her breath.

"Oh man. Hurry it up already. That thing is coming closer." Bender looked at the zombiebot.

The three ran again as Leela went to check who it was... but all she got was mumbling speaking too fast.

"What's wrong?" Fry asked.

"I can't get anything. All I hear is fast mumbling." She said.

"Why?"

"According to my wrist wear computer, were actually going faster than the speed of light." Leela ran looking at her wrist wear. "That mumbling must actually be Prof. Farnsworth talking on the phone clearly..."

"Wait! I have an idea! Don't most phones have text these days?" Bender suggested running.

"Yes! That could work and... "

Again, someone tripped, but this time it was Leela.

"Dang it! What did I tripped on?" She spoke.

She looked on the ground and saw a locket with the year 2997 carved on the front.

"This doesn't look like it belongs to anyone..." She thought.

"Come on Leela! We don't have time!" Fry yelled, waiting for Leela.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE! In the other dimension, Farnsworth and the rest of his crew were with the Luners at the test facility area.<p>

"Damn it! No answer. Looks like there actually dead" Farnsworth held a cell phone in his hand.

Suddenly Farnsworth Phone rang again.

"Who is it at this hour?" Hermes asked.

Farnsworth gasped saying, "It's Leela! She sent a text message and according to this... there in another dimension. One where it's still on Earth but there invisible like ghosts and traveling faster than the speed of light... Also, they have my anti-matter gun and are stuck with the Zombiebot."

"How do we get them out?" Amy asked.

"I got it! They have an anti-matter gun in that dimension yes? According to my friend's research, the Zombiebot was powered by energy **made of pure natural whale feces and guts mixed together**." Farnsworth spoke.

"Ew..." said Everyone but Farnsworth who just smiled proudly of the idea he just thought of.

"That energy is similar to the Portal Conduit's Energy."

"How the hell is that similar to the Portal's Energy?" Amy argued.

"There must still be some in that zombie as the leftover energy would originally be used for the recycling energy plant . They need to shoot the Energy Filled Zombie with the anti-matter gun from there dimension in order to create an explosion gateway and get to home. I need to text back! Who has the phone!" Farnsworth said.

"You do Professor."

"Hurrah! Everything is **already** falling into plan!"

* * *

><p>"Any luck Leela?" Fry asking as the three were catching there breath and hoping that Leela would have another text message.<p>

"No but... Wait! Yes! I have another text message." She said.

She began to read the text message as the three were running for their lives again due to the Zombiebot catching up. She finished reading the message and told the two to stop.

"Okay! That zombie robot still has some type of disgusting energy with in him that's similar to the Portal Conduit. With the anti-matter gun and the energy filled into his body, we can create another explosion creating another gateway."

"And thus home right?" Bender said.

"Fry! Give me the gun!"

"No way. I want to do something besides just cowering for once. Let me shoot it!" Fry said.

"Okay, but there are ten slots of anti-matter so it should be enough to..."

Fry immediately aimed at towards the zombiebot without listening Leela's whole message and he kept firing and firing only to **miss several times**... in fact the zombiebot **wasn't even dodging them and yet he was coming closer and closer at a point that Fry shouldn't even miss**.

"Fry! You're a really terrible shooter! Give me that!" Bender swiped the gun.

He aimed towards the zombiebot and pressed the trigger. The next minute, an gateway of an slow explosion was created as the Zombie's Bot's arm fell off from the shot while the Zombiebot fell down unconscious even as an offline robot.

"There! It's not that hard." Bender handed the empty ammo gun to Fry.

"Quick! Into the portal while the thing's cold!" Leela yelled.

"Uh... is it possibly for an zombiebot's arm to come way **faster** than the zombie istelf?" Bender pointed at the robot arm rushing like a bull to the three.

"On the count of three. One. Two... THREE!" Leela yelled.

The three leaped together on the zombiebot's arm's knuckles and jumped off to the ground. The arm turned around and Fry, Leela, and Bender jumped into the portal. They found themselves back in there own dimension, seeing there own friends, and Farnsworth.

"It's good to be back, baby!" Bender said.

"Fry, Leela, and Bender! Your all back! Hurray!" Zoidberg said.

"Too bad our test subject is gone and we can't test it on Bender since it's not really truly in effect." Kyle said.

"The portal is almost closing and..."

Suddenly, the same zombiebot's arm crawled out of the gateway and into the real world. It looked at Bender and tackled him to the ground.

"Yep. Everything is back to normal." Fry said.

"Yeah but... does this belong to any of you?" Leela showed the crew the locket she found.

Suddenly Farnsworth, Zoidberg, and Kyle hesistated a little with no word at all and looked at each other.

"Well? Is it anyone's?"

"Never seen it before." Bertha said. "Have you opened it?"

"Huh... that sounds like something we should've **done by now**." Leela said.

"Well just don't stand there. Open it!" Fry said.

Leela opened the locket and all there was, is a picture of a young couple together. The man in the picture had brown hair and wore a suit while the other one was a young woman who had black hair as well but in a blue dress. It was almost as if it was taken at a party or a ball.

"Doesn't bring much of a hint." Leela spoke.

* * *

><p>The crew was relaxing and watching TV at the Employee Lounge in Planet Express, still Leela couldn't help but wondering what this locket is...<p>

"Good News Everyone!" Prof. Farnsworth came in with Zoidberg. "My friend Kyle has finally cured the zombiebot's arm infection and will give us a sample for Bender once he turns into one himself. Isn't that great news?"

"Yeah actually... but why was this locket in another dimension the first place?" She said.

Suddenly Leela's Wrist Wear's Phone Application was ringing.

"Hmm... who could be calling at this hour?" She said.

"Well? Who is it?" Zoidberg asked.

"It's says UNKNOWN. Let me put him or her on speakers."

"Hello... you shouldn't have kept that locket... you've now just became apart of a big secret beneath the city." The Unknown Caller spoke.

"Is this locket yours?" Fry asked.

"No... but I know someone who does... and he hasn't been able to uncover the truth... don't you want to learn the truth?"

"Sure... sounds... interesting?" Leela said.

"Well... it's actually quite a..."

"This is boring! Hang that phone call up." Bender said.

"Bender! Were trying to listen here!" Fry said.

"Like I said before. It's actually quite a mystery and you might be the ones to finish what has been started with the last group."

"Group? Mystery? Beneath the city? Who exactly are you?"

"Just call me... Rumors..."

"Rumors? What kind of pathetic name is that?" Bender hanged up the phone by himself.

"Bender! He could've have more information! Whatever. I'm sure he'll call again. Now let's watch All My Circuits with Guest Star Nal Vhan Khul who plays an Insane Witness to a Crime." Bender said.

"That does sound better than this phone call." Hermes said.

Suddenly the rest of the crew agreed and watched the episode of All My Circuits.

* * *

><p><span>(COMMERICAL SCENE)<span>

The crew was watching the All My Circuits Episode having a guest star as Bender just remembered.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Bender said.

He pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Fry right in the leg.

"AHH! BENDER! WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Fry screamed.

"Leela said that I could stab you after we visit the University and have dinner. So I thought to myself, 'Oh what the hell'." Bender spoke as the screen paused.

"Hello there! Jake Venson here selling a new product! Ever imagined a knife that can do cut through any hard substance? Well we got adamantium knives here! They don't cost you electricity, needing to recharge, and they last forever unlike those laser knives! Look at our happy customer!"

"I love it!" Roberto gave a thumbs up as there were many robots lying painfully on the ground and had stabbing marks on there metallic skin.

"Our insane robot friend here loves it and these robots on the floor who were in pain must love it as well since they now know that it can cut through any metal, especially theres! In stores everywhere!" Jake Venson spoke.


	3. Bot Vs Wild

Story 2. Synposis: Bender becomes a reverse magnet and finds himself in the wild only thing the animals aren't animals, Fry is at an office being interrogated for something he didn't do, and the crew talks about the legend of Captain Cole.

Title Caption Gag: Africa is not a country, Sarah Palin's Head!

True Facts Gag: Sony, a world of technology that can't go wrong all for the price of 2 million dollars... too bad Fry spent his at Star Bucks.

Product Gag: Buy Ipod Master, it will send your ears all the way to powerful music... because you will become death by than.

* * *

><p>Fry and Bender were at the <strong>WALL-E MART<strong> as they were looking for some cooking supplies.

"Look at this. It's two bucks for normal radish but seven bucks for **radioactive radish**? What a **rip-off**." Bender said.

"Radioactive Radish? Isn't that inedible?"

"Don't let the name **fool** you. It's just product marketing. That's all." He said.

"So it's just **normal** radish?" He asked.

"What? **No!** It's radioactive alright but this isn't **real radish** since it's made from a factory. You do know your in a robot market right?" He asked.

"I suppose so but is this for just yourself or for us..." Fry gulped not wanting to eat robot food.

"It's another one of my friendly brunches. Only everything is ingredients made for robots but it's always fun to **find out** new tastes." He said. "Look at this. They have compasses on sale in the veggie area. What idiot messed this up? It belongs in the meat section moron!"

"Compass? What do robots eat that's like meat?" He said.

"Well... mercury, iron, sometimes steel **if** cooked right but can be highly dangerous like puffer fish turning into sushi."

"Yeah, well these compasses probably be better off in a salad than sell for navigation since well... lots of people already have them."

"Wait... but what if suddenly the magnetic field went wrong and people need new compasses? Hmm... and interesting idea indeed..." Bender thought.

"Bender, are you going to reverse the magnetic field and suddenly people realize they need new compasses as they think something is wrong with them and than your going to sell some compasses?" Fry asked.

"What? **No!** I actually thinking of **gluing the needle stuck tight** to the compass and they realize it has been going that all day... but your idea is more interesting. I'll steal that idea of yours Fry." He said.

"Me and my big mouth." Fry watched Bender run away.

"Hey? Are you going to pay for that radioactive radish or am I going to kick you out?" An Monster Sized Wall-E Employee came.

"Now he's forcing me to pay for his stuff." Fry said.

He looked into his wallet and saw no money.

"Damn it! Bender forced me to pay last time." Fry thought.

"Were you attempting to steal my products? You're the Bending Bandit aren't you! Security!" He yelled.

'Bending Bandit? I can't bend. You must've mean my friend Bender!" He said.

"Sure... where is this friend of yours. Bender?" He spoke sarcastically as Fry was the only one at the Robot Veggie Section.

* * *

><p>"Good News Everyone!" Prof. Farnsworth came in to the employee lounge as Leela, Amy, Zoidberg, Hermes, and Scruffy were all watching TV.<p>

"What it is? Is this the same crap you say everyday or what?" Zoidberg asked.

"My military buddy is coming over for dinner. He's now Captain Cole of the Zeus Spaceship." Farnsworth smiled.

"Wait? You mean the Captain Cole! That guy's a legend!" Hermes said.

"Is he one of those guys that have a story that's told somewhat great but then later is revealed to be some dumb pervert? Been there." Leela said.

"No. He's no pervert. In fact, he won the medal of honor and was an inspiration to us all back than. I was there when we were both privates back in the day." Farnsworth spoke.

"You know. I heard one time I heard from my friend that this guy took on the whole Space Imperial Army at the Planet Cronus 14." Hermes spoke.

"No way that could happen. You need an army for something like that."

"Oh... he's more dangerous than you think... he took out many armies with only a squad but imagine only him fighting and just him!" Hermes said. "Imagine that.

* * *

><p>(Hermes Imagination)<p>

Captain Cole was invading a city all by himself as every species of the Imperial Army joined force to destroy him but everyone of them fell to their knees due to there might. Suddenly several spacecrafts were floating in the air aiming their weaponry towards them. Suddenly the spacecraft fell to the ground all by them self only because of Captain's Cole's Awesomeness. The Captain stood before the fallen army as...

"Is Awesomeness even a word?" Bender walked in the flashback.

* * *

><p>"Bender! Why did you have to ruined that moment?" Hermes asked.<p>

"Whatever. Hey professor. Can I use your untested unstable reversal magnet thingy?" Bender asked.

"Uh.. sure.. whatever." He spoke.

Bender entered the Professor's Lab and spotted a huge magnet at the corner.

"Let's Spice things up a bit." He said.

A minute later, the crew heard an explosion from the lab. They quickly entered the lab and saw Bender standing next to the destroyed Magnet.

"Bender! What on Earth did you do?" Farnsworth yelled.

"Hey! You told me that I can use this thing!" Bender responded.

"I said no such thing! Why I should punch you and..."

Before the professor could do anything about it, he was suddenly pushed towards the wall as Bender didn't even touch him.

"What the?" Bender said. "How did I pushed you without even landing a finger?"

"Hmm... Bender, you must've become a reverse magnet from that explosion you created. Whenever you try to go near anything or anyone, they just get pushed away by the force of reverse magnetism." He said.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yes... and since no one can work with a robot with that kind of ability, your fired!"

"What!" Bender said.

"Yes. Go find a different job."

"Can I at least take a ride in the Planet Express Ship one more time?" He asked.

"Oh fine." Hermes answered.

Bender ran **past** them as the crew were pushed to the hard wall, yet the robot didn't notice.

"Man, I'm glad you fired him now."

Suddenly a huge mess was heard outside the lab. The crew ran outside and saw the Planet Express Ship being **pushed through** the brick wall, destroying the wall into a hole, and now standing outside as Bender stood in front of it without even touching the ship.

"This is going to cost me..." Bender said.

* * *

><p>Fry was in the Security Place as the WALL-E Employee was on the phone.<p>

"Uh-huh? Yes? Your parents are coming Bender."

"Bender's Parents? Look! Bender is a robot! Do I look like anything like a robot?"

"How do I know your one of those robot's with the ability to disguise yourself as an human? I've seen that trick many times."

"Wait? They have the things that are like The Terminators in the future? Awesome!" Fry said.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Why not give me alcohol!" Bender said as he was in the Rum Store.<p>

"Because your causing problems **to me and my jugs**!" The Owner said as he and his merchandise was being pushed to the ceiling.

Bender walked out of the Rum Store and began to take steps on the streets as he was walking sadly, looking down to the ground **when people around him were being pushed onto the road and getting hit by floating cars screaming**.

"Man, No Booze, No Girls, No looting, No Crashing the Party even all because of this stupid magnetic ability." Bender said.

"MY LEG!" A Guy screamed as he got pushed by Bender's Reverse Magnetism and onto the road getting hit by a car.

"What am I going to do? No one's helping me. Is there anyone who wants to help me!"

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Another man screamed as he too was pushed to the road and got hit by a car.

"Well. There's only one solution now." Bender spotted the Suicide Booth.

As Bender got near it, the booth suddenly got pushed. He became angry and tried to get in only for it to push further.

"Damn it. What now!" Bender said. "If there was only a way to end this horrible curse! I could go off to the wild and hope that I die of loneliness."

* * *

><p>Zoidberg entered the Employee Lounge seeing the crew and said, "Hey? Where's Bender and Fry?"<p>

"Oh. We fired him for having reverse magnetism attached to his body as for Fry I don't know." Hermes said.

"Oh, what are you guy's talking about? Him again?' Zoidberg asked.

"Were talking about the legendary Captain Cole. Rumor has it that he can never die." Leela said.

"That's got to be impossible. I've seen many people got hit by cars today. Just this day on the news it said some **Reverse Magnetic Jerk** caused Car Accidents **skyrocketing** in New New York. Also I just got hit by a car because of walking **by Bender once**... still I'm going to get this **Magnetic Jerk** for..."

"Uh.. Zoidberg? You do know that the Magnetic Jerk is Bender right?" Leela asked.

"Whatever. I don't believe you."

"Uh-huh... anyway, I wonder what Captain Cole is like to be unkillable." Amy thought.

* * *

><p>(Leela's Imagination)<p>

Captain Cole was shooting at an army of Aliens as he had arrows, knives, stick grenades all over his skin and yet he was still alive. The aliens tried to shoot him but he was somehow impervious to their laser guns.

"So uh? Captain Cole is supposed to be a legend?" Zoidberg stepped into the flashback.

* * *

><p>"Zoidberg you dope! You just can't stop talking one bit can you?" Farnsworth spoke.<p>

"I guess so but what's so great about this Captain Guy? Are we supposed to expect he's a hero and then suddenly he's some perverted idiot?" Zoidberg asked.

"Leela already said that so you can shut your trap hole and quiet down already." Farnsworth spoke.

"So... uh... where's Bender after he's been fired and where's Fry?"

* * *

><p>Bender was hiding behind tall grass of an old dusty desert as a Camera Bot was looking at him.<p>

"Hello! It's me Bender!" Bender said. "I am being monitored by this Camera Bot because well his eyes are a camera and he's lonely in the wild! Yes! The wild. I am going to record every action I do just to show how great I am if they found this tape. First thing first! We need food and we found the perfect animal for that."

Bender and the Camera Bot went for a closer look and saw a **Hybrid Car feeding on the alcoholic lakes like a zebra**.

"This here is the robot herbivore supposedly it's fuel by clean energy but we all know that every robot today still needs alcohol." Bender said. "We will hunt down this Hybrid Car and it will become food due to the delicious energy it has inside and... Shh! Wait."

Suddenly the Hybrid heard something from another part of the grass. It was a predator and it tried to attack the Hybrid Car for it was a **Monster Truck**.

"Robot Nature's Monster Truck. One of the most vicious predators around these days and it's after that Hybrid."

Bender watched as the Hybrid was driving away from the Monster Truck but it was too late... it's small left wheel got crushed by its big wheel. The Hybrid was lifeless and the Monster Truck began to eat the screws, bolts, and it's energy inside of it.

"Road Rage Violence... **common in the wild **huh? Look, it's a **pack of motorcycles** waiting to eat what's left of the Hybrid. True **Scavengers** as well." Bender spoke to the camera bot.

The Monster Truck growled at the pack of hungry Motorcycles as they stepped back waiting for a turn to have what's left of the hybrid.

* * *

><p>Fry was at the hall as WALL-E got another phone call.<p>

"Uh-huh? Your getting a visit from the Manager of WALL-E Mart! Come on in boss! I'll translate what he's saying."

The boss of the whole huge store entered the place and Fry wondered why a small rusty robot named WALL-E was the manager.

"BEEP BOP BLOOP" WALL-E spoke.

"He says you're a menace to every store existing" He said.

"BLOP BLOOP BLEEP BEEP BEEP BOP!"

"He says that if your parents don't come in and pay the fine, you're going to jail because this could be your last crime!"

"BEEP BLOP BEEP BLOP!"

"Also he says that you are a Mother..."

NOTE! THIS SCENE HAS TOO MUCH CURSING THAT THE PARENT TV COUNCIL VOTED TO CENSOR THIS WHOLE SING! SO INSTEAD OF CENSORING IT! WILL SHOW WHAT'S HAPPENING OUTSIDE OF THE MART DURING THE SIX HOURS OF CURSING.

Customers were about to enter until they heard an argument through an window.

"You have to be the most stupid Son of a..."

Suddenly the Cursing was censored by the loud CRASH! sound of a Piano being thrown into the window as the customers said, "Ooh! That's got to hurt!'

"And You will be grateful that I don't..."

"Suddenly the sounds of a struggling Cat was heard as the Customers said, "Ooh! Not again!"

Six hours later...

Thousands of Customers outside heard as the WALL-E Employee translated WALL-E, the manager, words into, "You are the most despicable kind of... ". Out of nowhere, the sound of guitar destroyed appeared as people say, "Ooh! Stop the cursing already!"

* * *

><p>The Crew was at the Hangar cleaning the Spaceship as they were still talking about the ship.<p>

"Okay. I get that he's great and all... but do we really need to talk about him all day?" Scruffy the Janitor asked.

"You know. One time my cousin heard from his friend that he took down one of the General all by his boot!" Zoidberg said.

"Impossible I say. I bet that general was fifty feet tall and dangerous as hell." Scruffy said.

"You say that but imagine what he done at that time using his only boot to take out the top general of the biggest Empire in the world." Zoidberg spoke.

* * *

><p>(Zoidberg's Imagination)<p>

The General was in Hi-Tech Armor as he was with his guards. The first thing he saw in the Royal Hallway was soldiers on the ground with bumps all over their head.

"Wha... What happened here?" The General spoke.

Suddenly, Captain Cole jumped out of the ceiling and jumped onto the General's Back with a boot. The guards armed their guns to Captain Cole but the General ordered, "Stay down! Don't shoot! Don't Shoot!" as he could also be shot, but already the General was hit repeatedly by his boot until he finally fell to the floor.

Captain Cole stood and saw the guards just standing there in fear... they couldn't take the fear anymore and just ran away from the mighty Captain Cole.

"He scared them? Doesn't leave much action if you ask me." Scruffy said.

* * *

><p>"Quit it! We already got Bender and Zoidberg in the first imagination as trouble. Do you have to enter?" Amy asked.<p>

"Sorry. I'm just wonder where Bender might have been..." Scruffy said.

* * *

><p>The Camera Bot was staring at Bender as he was hiding in the bushes near not-just-any-normal-lake.<p>

"Okay... we will attempt to drink some alcohol from this alcohol lake after the creation of alcohol rain through water-alcohol alchemy appeared after people figure out a way to turn rocks into gold which was illegal due to making gold being common and thus making gold almost useless to the economy."

Bender looked for signs of predators hoping that none will come, looking safe now he decided to sneak towards the alcohol lake hoping no one sees him. He was not at the lake as he had a thirst for alcohol.

"No signs of predators but I must watch out. You never know when they might come..." Bender spoke to the Camera Bot.

Bender attempted to get a drink from the alcohol lake until a **giant submarine emerged from the lake like a crocodile** and almost attacked Bender. He quickly ran away as the submarine roared at him like a vicious animal. Bender ran away as fast as he can while the Submarine swam back in the lake with a school of Mini Sized Unmanned Underwater Vehicles as they were cleaning off the Submarines Micro Sized Unmanned Water Vehicles thus having a **Mutual Relationship or cooperative**...

* * *

><p>The WALL-E Employee and the manager, WALL-E, finally heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Your parents are here!" He said.

"Never seen Bender's parents before." Fry thought to himself.

Suddenly the wall bursted in the office as Bender's Mother, a Robotic Arm who moved by wheels.

"Your Bender's Mother. Too bad his dad died from magnets and a giant can opener." Fry said.

"Oh he's not dead... well he was once until they fixed and reboot him, but were pretty much divorced after that. Hey! COME IN YOU FILTHY TRASH BAG!" The Robotic Arm said.

"Yep. That's Bender's Mom alright..." Fry said.

Suddenly out came an angry Black Bird Vehicle as he broke the wall a little larger.

"Where is that son of mine! Get out here!"

"That's Bender's father! He's huge!" He said.

"Yeah... I was just a computer until I switched bodies into the computer of a Black Bird after I got destroyed. Anyway.. where's Bender?"

"Right here sir." the WALL-E Employee spoke.

"That's not Bender. I would remember all my **73578 sons and daughters**." The Robotic Arm said.

"Yeah right after you cheated on me with those other man bots."

"Man, you two have real problems." Fry said.

"So wait! Wait! This guy isn't the Bending Bandit? You mean he's really human? Oh.. uh.. sorry. You can go."

"So wait? If you can switch bodies. Does that mean you can go through computers in vehicles, tanks, and even government property?"

"Do it all the time... Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Bender's Best Friend."

"Uh-huh... look. If you see him. Tell him that dad's going to punish that little brat."

"Man... the whole family seems to have issues..." Fry thought.

"Anyway I'm going to search for that bot! He's going to due 1 billion push-ups under a milli-second!"

Suddenly the Black Bird blasted off through the ceiling as they watched.

* * *

><p>Bender was walking under the sun as he built shelter out of the dead Hybrid's Inside Structure that was not considered edible for Robots.<p>

"Yeah, so... I'm building the remains of the Hybrid, which is practically called bones in a Human way... and yeah." Bender showed the Camera bot his shelter.

Bender attempted to crawl into his shelter only for it to fall on him to rubble.

"Dang it! Hey. Maybe those **General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Drones that are circling like hungry vultures** in the sky will help me! Hey! Over here! Eh... what's the use..."

Bender said as he fell to the ground.

"Wait a minute! Why isn't the camera bot and some of those predators affected by my reverse magnetism!" Bender just got up realizing it. "Unless. It wore off! I can go home with my friends and a job back and... huh? How do I get home... Hmm... If I predict the wind right... I can tell which way's North. It's a fifty percent good chance but what else can I do?"

Several minutes later, **unfortunately** Bender was not one of those people with good fifty chance. Instead he was crawled up and sitting on the rubble of the Hybrid as the Reaper Military Vehicles above continued to circle.

* * *

><p>Fry entered the Hangar and saw his friends talking about something.<p>

"Hey? What are you all doing?" Fry asked.

"Talking about the Captain Cole! Farnsworth used to be his military buddies back in the day." Hermes said.

"Hey? Where's Bender? I just met his parents. Turns out that his father can switch computer to computer through online." He said.

"That's great and all... anyway... "

"I'm back baby!" Bender entered the hangar as a rusty sobered dusty bot.

"Bender! What the heck happened to you?" He said.

"Yeah... well... you see I was wondering aimlessly in the wild until I notice that my magnetic abilities wore off. I lost all hope until my dad found me as a Black Bird since they can spot almost everyone in the world like a satellite since it can go high altitude. He found me and gave me a long punishment that not even I can handle and so I'm here."

"That's great Bender. What's the punishment?"

"I have to be nice to all of you..." Bender sighed. "Anyway? Who are we talking about here?"

"Some guy named Captain Cole. Supposed to be legend around Earth but I think he's just some guy looking like a legend at first but when you actually meet the guy... he turns out to be a jerk."

"He's coming over for dinner and it will be a great honor." Zoidberg spoke.

"You mean the Captain Cole... I heard that from my friend that his friend that his cousin's that his uncle that his friend that goes back to his uncle again and his grandpa that goes to his second grandchild for some reason suppose to have **lasers** coming out of his eye and no one knows why... I'll become a legend if I looted that guy!"

"Lasers? Sounds like a bluff."

"Yeah, but you could imagine how that would be at least if he did lasers from his eyes."

* * *

><p>(Bender's Imagination)<p>

Captain Cole stood angrily as he saw the Imperial Armies giant Warship. Suddenly his eyes started glowing red as he yelled out, "EERRAAHHHHH!". Red Lasers beamed out of his eyes and went directly to the Imperial Armies Giant Warship in sky leaving it destroyed and crash landing into the ground.

* * *

><p>"Now you kind of think about it... it really does sound like a bluff from my friend and so on." Bender said.<p>

"Seriously? What's the big deal of this Captain Cole guy." Fry said.

"Well so far, all we know that he won many battles... though the stuff we talk about are just rumors." Leela said.

"Yes but you don't know where he might strike." Bender spoke.

"Uh.. Bender shush!" Amy stepped back from Fry.

"He says to be as silent as the wind, cold as a wolf, strong as a grizzly bear, and smart as an owl."

"Bender..." Leela said as she also stepped back.

"Many rumors about the legendary man... some say he can kill you by just landing a finger on you... some say that he can use only a carving knife in swordfights..."

"Bender..." Zoidberg said as he also step back.

"He could appear anywhere and at anytime..." He said.

Suddenly the whole crew stepped back away from Fry as they were shocked.

"What's wrong with you? All I said that he can appear anywhere and at anytime... Oh my god!" Bender said as he looked at Fry.

"What's wrong with all of you? You look you just saw a ghost?" Fry said. "I still don't see any proof that he's great. He's probably a Jerk like I said before. I bet all those rumors are false and he's just some plain simple guy who just talks how great he is which is kind of selfish and... He's right behind me isn't he?"

Captain Cole simply just stood there as Fry did not want to turn around... suddenly Captain Cole's Eye's were **Glowing Red**, meaning the laser eye rumors were true, every light went blackout as the crew watched.

"Whatever you do! Don't look towards his eyes!" Zoidberg said under the power outage.

Suddenly the sound of a laser appeared and Zoidberg said, "Oh, too late!"

* * *

><p>It was morning and Fry woke up from bed.<p>

"Hello Meat bag!" Bender entered his room.

"Hi Bender. That Captain Cole guy was actually a humorous guy. I'm glad he missed and we just had dinner."

"Uh-huh... than what's that below your jacket?" Bender pointed to his rights side of chest.

Fry looked and saw a huge burnt hole under his jacket that went all the way through under his jacket.

"Eh. I can get this fixed easily. It's the future right."

"Technically it's the present but to you meat bag. Yeah it's the future." Bender said. "Anyway, let's see some sunshine from here".

Bender went to the curtains, opened it, and saw something he expected that he would never see again.

"Wait here meat bag. Got to take care of some business." Bender said.

* * *

><p>Bender walked out of the Robot Arms Apartment and hid under a bush, this time he held a shotgun, as he spotted the predator, the <strong>Monster Truck called, "Bigfoot"<strong> sleeping at near the Robot Arms Apartment. Bender jumped out and shot all over the air with his shotgun hoping he will scare it away... Instead, he awaken the Monster Truck causing it to be angry and he ran over Bender multiple times as he said, "No! Not the face! Not the face!"... and thus the Monster Truck ran to his face too.

* * *

><p>(Commercial Scene)<p>

"Hello! Jake Venson here! Have you ever been a fan of someone's popular work and suddenly it's over? Like The Matrix, Harry Potter, or Terminator? Well good for you! We have the Fan Solution Pill! It will cure all your needs! It's made of Vitamin C, Healthy Nutrition, some H20 in it, and our most special ingrediant of all... a lethal dose of sulfur that can end your life easily that way you don't have to continously think about your favorites all the time. Ask our happy customers."

Camera switches to a fancy room filled with lifeless people on the floor.

"See? Happy! Come buy now!"


	4. Cowboys and Illegal Aliens

Synposis Ep. 3, Cowboys and Illegal Aliens: Bender leads a New Mexican Revolution to take back Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas. Will they succeed?

Title Caption Gag: Move along people. Move along.

True Facts Gag: The Best Solution is usually the easiest... unless your being forced to watch "Seven Pounds" through the whole movie.

Product Gag: The New Ipod can let you listen to 1200 Types of Music at once... this is great for people who want to lose there hearing...

* * *

><p>Fry and Bender walk into the conference room as the Crew Members has to listen what Prof. Farnsworth had to say.<p>

"Good new Everyone!"

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Leela asked.

"Wha?..." He said. "Anyway, all of you have to deliver rifles to the state of Texas. Supposedly the Texans have ran out of bullets due to shooting at mostly taxi cab drivers and now they don't have the guns do shoot locks open, shoot off lamps to sleep, and to play the piano while shooting at the keys."

"Do the Texans there always shoot to live a normal life?" Amy asked.

"Yes... but I must warn all of you, especially you Bender!" Farnsworth looked at the Robot smoking a cigar.

"What? Is it because of my hi-jinks?" He asked.

"No! No! These Texans don't like trouble-makers... especially you Bender. Also, if you see Chuck Norris, make sure to buy him some ice cream or else."

"Or else what?" Fry asked.

"Wha... What am I doing here again? Who are you people!" The old man said.

"Well... let's deliver that package..." The whole crew sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>It was the 30th Century, Texans roamed around peaceful Austin and...<strong>

"Hey! It's only peaceful because we have no guns! And plus! This isn't Austin! This is Arlong and you're in the wrong show and why are you speaking like an Narrator from Greek Times?" Hank Hill, main character or King Of The Hill spoke to The Narrator.

**Oh sorry! Speaking like that because it's needed for a different part of the story later on. Austin.. Austin.. Austin, here we are! As I was saying. It was the 30th Century, Texans roamed around peaceful Austin because of no guns... but that's all about to change with a certain Bender Rodriguez.**

The Planet Express Ship landed on the landing zone near Austin Texas as the crew of Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Hermes, Zoidberg, and Scruffy carried several crate of guns and ammo to Texan Soil.

"So uh... where do we send this crate?" Fry said.

"Supposedly to a small weapons store owned by some Texan Hunter named Billy Starlong." Leela read a note.

"Billy Starlong?" An Old Texan went to the crew.

"Yeah, you know where he is?" Bender asked.

"Yeah, sure he's friendly at times and he's just a few blocks away... though... when he's not friendly... he's kind of a hunting lunatic..." The Old Texan spoke.

* * *

><p>Prof. Farnsworth entered at a Friend's Personal Lab as he wanted to meet his friend Kyle Luners. He saw him working on something but he didn't know what exactly.<p>

"Hello Kyle? How's the wife doing?" He asked.

"Good. If you came a lot more early you would've met my teenage son but he's in a fancy Private School living in a dorm..." Kyle Luners spoke.

"Say, what are you working on?"

"A serum filled with the cells and DNA of a Lizard... only problem here is to make it compatible with Human Cells and DNA... that's the hard part. I'm almost got it as I successfully done it on some chimpanzees who has a similar number of chromosomes to a Humans."

"Say, why did your wife kept on warning you about this serum?"

"I don't know... he says it could have deadly results... the lizard serum is filled with high amounts of radiation that's required for the cells to mutate into a cell that can have regeneration capabilities... but a human can also get cancer or instant death from it. That's why it needs more testing... still confident that it will work since the chimps manage to survive it."

"You think too much... you should try to take action... It's more fun!"

"When you tried to take action more than think of the possibilities... it usually leads to a disaster resulting from time skipping to parallel universes." He said.

"You'll never find out if you won't get a human test subject. You can get it legally if someone just volunteers."

"Yeah, like who will volunteer for such a risky serum?"

* * *

><p>In Austin, Texas, The crew stood before a dusty old store that had a sign said, "OPEN!", at the door while Leela was carrying the papers that needed signing.<p>

"I wonder if he's in here?" Leela said.

"How bout we knock?" Bender suggested.

"Sure, let's all do it." Fry asked.

"By we, I mean just you." Bender pushed Fry to the front door.

Fry sighed of Bender's Nature but still he knocked the door... suddenly, it opened in an instant second as a tall bald Texan with a scar on his right eye stepped out with a shotgun.

"Who are you fellas?" Billy Starlong asked.

"Were here to send the gun and ammo package." Hermes answered.

"Oh. Okay than, nice to meet you!" He smiled with kind words.

"Huh? He doesn't seem that terrifying at all..." Fry whispered to his friends.

"Oh by the way.. do you know Nathan? He's a sheep dog..."

"No?" Zoidberg answered.

"Well if you do... tell me, that sheep dog put a scar on my eye and he's going down to HELL! Smart fella he is..." The man acted a little crazy.

"Yeah... I think I see what that old man was saying."

"Anyway, where do I sign?" He grabbed the papers.

"Your initials there, Your Signature there, a Printed Name there, You have to put your signature there too... And your done!" Leela pointed out her directions.

"Good, I'm putting these half price since I'm moving to New New York."

"New New York? That's where we live!"

"Excellent because I have a feeling that old Nathan coming to that place..."

"A sheep dog traveling all the way from Texas to New New York? Your joking, right?" Bender asked.

"Does this eye says I'm joking?" He said.

"Uh... no..." Bender gulped.

"Well... Good luck with you, by the way? What do you think of the Republicans good work today?"

"Good work? **I'm a democrat**." Amy said.

Suddenly Billy looked at her with a gasp, and the crew wanted her to shut up as other Texans heard this.

"You know how **Republicans** today are such idiots?" Amy said.

"Amy!" Fry wanted her to shut up.

"War! War! War! That's all **they** care about!"

"Amy!" Leela wanted her to shut her mouth.

"You know. I don't understand why **Republicans** do these things and..."

"AMY! WILL YOU SHUTUP! **YOUR IN TEXAS**!" Bender yelled.

**Suddenly stitch forks, and bats were aimed towards Amy**.

"Uh... see you later Amy!" Hermes ran away as fast as he can.

The rest of the crew ran as Amy was in big trouble with the many Texans who happen to be Republicans...

* * *

><p>Bender was lost in the city as he was running away from Amy being beaten by a Texans Republican Rage Beating until he saw a bunch of Mexicans Protesting with signs.<p>

"What the hell are you people doing?" Bender asked.

"Trying to get pay back on the mayor for treating Mexicans like there nothing but garbage!" A Mexican spoke.

"Signs? Chanting? What are you? Hippies?" He said.

"No! We're just trying to win respect for Mexican Culture! The Mayor has given a heavy influence to the town saying that Mexicans are idiots and that they should be working in factories! But we'll show them!" He said.

"Heh, Mexican being idiots and working at factories. **Good one**." Bender chuckled.

The Mayor showed up with guards as he became angry at the protestors.

"Hey! What are you Mexicans doing here! Trespassing over the State Line here again is the last thing you'll do!" The Mayor yelled. "Guards get them!"

The Guards quickly restrained the Mexican Protestors as Bender watched.

"You make us look like worthless fools and eating garbage all day! Why do you bully us!" He said.

"Heh, that is funny about how Mexicans act." Bender said.

"Yeah well these Mexicans are worthless, poor, idiotic, and should work in sweat shops." The Mayor said.

"HEY! It's funny **for a Mexican** to say stereotypes of themselves just like Africans make racist jokes." Bender spoke.

"**OH HELL NO**!" An Chubby African American Lady in Civilian clothes appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh.. yeah.. Anyway someone who's **American** saying that stuff about Mexicans should go down! I'm part Mexican you know!" He yelled.

"Mexican? Send him back to Mexico too!"

"Wait? What!" Bender said as he was being restrained by the guards as well.

* * *

><p>Bender and the Mexican Protestors woke up the next morning in Mexico City as they rubbed their heads.<p>

"Oh man... I wasn't finish! I'm part Mexican, Part Chinese, Part African, Part Russian, Part... well, a lot of my screws, processors, programs, and metal were from different places but you get the idea!" Bender said.

"Who are you talking to?" The Short Mexican Protestor said.

"Myself because I'm just to cool to talk to anyone else."

"You seem strong spirited but we are just weak and small unlike the States with their big military and there bigger economy." The Short Mexican Protestor spoke.

"Hey.. Some parts of me are **made from America** too! I have a big spirit as well!" Bender smiled, suddenly his **America-Made Arm fell off**, as the Mexicans looked at him. "Seems my big spirit is **too American**."

"Yes... well, we should go now." The Mexican Protestor said.

"Wait? Where are you going to sleep? Mexico looks like something that came from **Rosie O Donald's Surgery**." Bender looked around to see crime everywhere.

"We sleep near the garbage cans... at last... our leader got shot to death after he said he was going to bring order... too bad that he was shot in the heart." He said. "Now we need a new leader..."

"Wait? A new leader eh? One with big spirit, one to teach people that Mexicans aren't always simple minded trash lovers, one that can live forever and can't be killed easily due to being a robot, **this just gave me an idea**!" Bender said.

A few minutes later, Bender **robbed a Mexican Bank**.

"**NO! The other idea! The one where you become a leader!**" Bender's Mind spoke.

"Oh... there really is no money here anyway, just food for trading." Bender said as all he had was food in his hand.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Prof. Farnsworth and Kyle Luners were having a beer as they were just chatting.<p>

"So you've actually seen the big bang happened? That's a good joke." Kyle chuckled.

"But it's true... wait? What am I doing here again and why are you drinking Kyle! Your fourteen!"

"I'm over thirty five, man you really need a strong memory." He spoke.

"Yes... so, have you ever told your wife that you were even working on the serum?"

"Well... no.. but, she'll understand if I told her."

"You know what your problem is... you never take action... you think, think, think.. worrying that's what!"

"I would need a human test subject and so far no one volunteered."

"Well... there's you, I mean your left arm is robotic and your right leg is robotic. Have you always thought about having your limbs back?"

"Well... yes.. but..."

"But nothing! Take action is what's something!" Prof. Farnsworth.

"Farnsworth, your drunk. I better get you to home."

"Say wha?..."

* * *

><p>Bender gathered many Mexicans around the hole with the mysterious portal that apparently leads to another universe. The Mexicans did not know why he gathered them all up here but they still wanted to know why.<p>

"My fellow people! We've have been treated as the lazy working Mexicans no more! Now we will change this country right now and right here as I, Bender The Great, has now claimed myself as leader of you people." Bender said.

"Uh... if you're going to be our leader... what exactly will you change?" A Mexican Man asked.

"Back in the old days, America never had Arizona, New Mexico, or Texas as it belonged to Mexico back than... We will take it BACK!"

Suddenly the Mexicans gasped at such a goal.

"What is everyone doing here?" The Ambassador of the US came with two guards.

"We plan on taking back Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas you!" Bender yelled.

"Uh-huh... like that's going to happen. You people have baseball bats, arrows, and Molotov Cocktails while we have Light Sabre Beating Sticks, Hi-Tech Guns, and Flamethrowers. You really think you can take the three?" The Ambassador and his guards walked towards Bender with a mean look to his eye.

"Hmm... can you **stand right there**... **a little to the left**." Bender said.

The Ambassador and the Guards did what he said as they stood to the edge of the hole.

"So, why are we standing here?"

"So I can say this... **THIS IS MEXICO!**" Bender yelled out loud.

He kicked the man in the nuts, as One Mexican gave a guard a Nipple Twister and the other Mexican giving an Indian Burn to the other guard, all three fell down into the portal screaming within the hole...

"Oh my god! What have we done! We just pushed an Ambassador into the portal." A Mexican became worried.

"Hey? Where does this portal lead to?" Bender asked.

"How would I know. I think another world or something?"

"Oh well. Might as well jump in."

Bender leaped off the edge and cannonball his way in as he said, "WEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>(THIS SCENE MAKES MORE SENSE AND FUNNY IF YOU ACTUALLY SEEN "Take On Me" Music Video)<p>

Bender find himself in Pencil Drawn Format dancing in a 2-D Pencil Drawn Paper World with a Greaser or The Hero as the music of "Take ON Me" appeared out of nowhere... in fact, he was practically in the music video.

(Parts of Lyrics) _Taaake... On Meee. Take on Me. Taaake... On Meee. Take on Me._

Suddenly Bender and The Hero who were dancing saw the Ambassador and The Guards with a wrench, angry of what happened out there. The two were now running as the tone of the music changed in a maze of paper. It was now the end for them, as the two were at a dead-end, the Ambassador and his guards were happy of this and gripped there wrench tightly... until the Hero tore a hole in the paper wall so Bender could escape.

Bender was suddenly thrown from the Pencil Drawn World into the Real World from the portal.

"What was like it there?" The Mexican asked.

"Feels like there's a party in your processor and everyone is invited." Bender said. "Anyway, what were we doing?"

"Starting some revolution by taking over three states."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>I the Narrator here, It is the 30th Century in the Peaceful Town of Arizona, everyone was happy, people were greeting, the Cowboys were sleeping near the rocks... until a bright light appeared, clouds emerged... what was it? The one cowboy who first saw it became surprised and screamed as an alien space ship... <strong>carrying thousands of illegal aliens known as the Mexicans<strong> who began their attack!

The huge space ship was attacking with lasers and guns on the little town as Bender said, "Arizona can bite shiny Part Mexican Ass!". The ship now had to landed and so it did releasing the Bending Mexican Army lead by Bender who wore a Napoleon Hat, a red cape, and was riding on his noble strong steed named Winfree.

"ATTACK!" Bender declared as he rode his horse and his people to victory.

The People of Arizona were screaming and running for their lives as the Mexican's attack has begun

* * *

><p>The Crew was at the Planet Express Ship as Fry was looking for Bender.<p>

"Hey Leela? Zoidberg? Hermes? and... who exactly are you?" Fry looked at a beaten Chinese Girl.

"It's me! Amy! **How would I know that Texas is filled with Republicans**!" Amy said as she took out a barbeque fork out of her hair.

"Yeah.. well. Does any of you know where's Bender?" Fry asked.

"Nope we haven't seen him since we ran away from the Texans beating up Amy for calling Republicans an Idiot. Everyone should know not to say that you're a democrat, Republicans are not good, or that guns aren't good, or that you're a hippie in Texas." He said.

"Everyone Look!" Nibbler came in with a newspaper.

"Hey? When did Nibbler got in here?"

"Never mind that! Look at this Newspaper!" Nibbler handed Leela the news.

"Arizona conquered by Mexicans? Next Target is New Mexico." Leela said. "I wonder what **idiot** lead them to a revolution against a powerful country."

Suddenly a note in the form of a paper airplane hit right into Leela's head. It than fell to the ground as Leela looked at it and read the letter.

_"I am the idiot that lead them to a revolution against a powerful country, me! Bender! I plan on taking over New Mexico you Meat bags. Don't try to stop me because I have power far imaginable... Hey! What are you Mexicans doing over there! That's my beer your holding! Give it back!... Now where was I... So far, no one died in the battle... unless you count that cripple man... uh.. which I crippled.. Oh Wait.. Excuse me for a moment. BUURRRRPPPP! Anyway, sincerely the coolest, Bender baby!"_

_"_Oh lord." Leela due to Bender up to his misfits again.

* * *

><p>In New Mexico, Bender and his army of Mexicans have reached to the Capital of the State.<p>

"What's this I see?" Bender said as he saw an army of Men with Helmets, Riot Shields, and Combat Sticks that look like Light sabers.

"We order you and your men to stay down! Give Back Arizona or we are prepare to use violence against you!" The Chief Of The City with a megaphone ordered.

Suddenly the chief's Right hand man whispered into the Chief's ear...

"Wait? **Were not prepared to use force**? These Riot Shields are actually just **Styrofoam with paint**? Than what's our armor made of? **Old broken Soviet Tanks**?" The Chief **spoke through the megaphone without even looking where he was saying it to**.

"Uh Chief... you just said that out loud into the megaphone." The Man spoke as they looked at the Mexicans with their own weapons.

The Mexicans suddenly rushed towards the army of cowardly men... the next minute later they were being beaten by their own Combat Sticks...

"Oh! They had to cut our weapons budget for some stupid Health Care bill eh?" The Chief argued as he was being smacked on the head several times.

"Look! It will work okay! It will!" His right hand man spoke.

"Yeah, that's what Obama said and **look how that turned out**."

"Will you shut up and at least pretend to look like your being hurt?" Bender said as he smacked the Chief right into the forehead. "Hey I just had an idea for our next move... Fellow Mexicans! Steal these men's armor and helmets! I have another plan!"

"**OH HELL NO!"** The Chubby African American Woman appeared again.

* * *

><p>Fry was eating a sandwich at the bench of Austin Texas as he heard a voice.<p>

"Message for Phillip J. Fry!" A Mailman came with a letter.

"Is it Bender? Give me that!" Fry swiped the note.

He began to read it and see what Bender was up to now.

_"Hello Fry! I have just conquered New Mexico and on my way to Texas... anyway I took some vacation photos of Arizona and New Mexico as well. There on the back so yeah... and so far everything's going good. Also, when I finish this... Hey! Elfredo! Are you hogging the booze again! That's it! This knife will make a good..."_

"Fry? Are you okay?" Leela said.

"Yeah... I can't read the rest of the message because it's covered in blood stains... huh. Must be Elfredo or something. Anyway, look at these photos." Fry said.

Fry and Leela took a look at a few pictures... most of them showing Bender beating Arizona folks with a shovel, Bender chasing a coyote chasing a road runner, Bender with a blindfold as he's holding and aiming a gun towards the Mexicans and Americans, mostly they are Bender sobered from loss of alcohol and holding a half-broken bottle to his allies.

"That's Bender **alright**." Fry said.

* * *

><p>There were an army of policeman from Texas on the Cliffside as they were marching towards Bender's army... however they stopped and stood before a pile of armor and helmets... and one note.<p>

"What the hell is this?" The Chief of Texas grabbed the note. "'Bite my shiny metal ass'? What's that suppose to mean?"

"PUSH!" A voice was heard.

Suddenly the pile of armor and helmets started to tumble across half of the army of policemen. Bender and the Mexicans trampled on the police men who were already weak of Bender's move as they went to attack the rest of the Police Man army.

"We will not stop at Texas! We will not stop at America! We will not stop at Earth! We will spread to the Universe if we have to!" Bender said.

Suddenly he was kicked by a large foot and thrown to the pile of armor. Bender stood up from the kick and saw a giant Japanese Robot.

"Giant Japanese Robot?" Bender heard the narrator, looking up to the sky. "What will he think next? Megatron appearing out of nowhere?"

Suddenly Bender was again kicked towards the pile of armor, still he was able to get up.

"Now I'm mad!" Bender said. "Hey Japanese Guy! I see a lovely toaster with your name on it."

"Toaster? What would a toaster be doing here?" The Japanese Robot turned around.

Bender jumped from the ground and grabbed onto his back where he saw a small door. He opened it and saw the robots power switch on it.

"Hey! What are you doing!" The Japanese Giant Robot spoke.

The giant mecha was unable to reach to Bender from touching the switch but he suddenly fell to his knees than to the ground by a flick of the switch as it was surrounded by exhausted policemen.

"Japanese people. They should never make their technology seem easy to use by just a switch. They should make it complicated like Microsoft. Yep, frustrating old Microsoft."

"Who are you talking to?" The Mexican asked.

"The Narrator." He said.

"You look like you're talking to a piece of air."

"Whatever. Let's just move on to Texas."

* * *

><p>Fry was outside with the crew as the messenger came back.<p>

"Here you go. You sure have been having letters lately." The Messenger said.

"It's from a friend." Fry said.

"And who is this friend? A familiar voice was heard.

"Oh lord... not him again." Leela sighed.

It was Zapp Brannigan on a Huge Portable Golden Chair carried by Kif on the bottom who was tired out.

"Tell me Fry. This friend of yours is Bender isn't it? He's becoming a problem and we need to know where exactly in Texas he's going to attack..." Zapp said. "As of right now... how about the lovely Leela..."

"Pass." Leela answered.

"Oh.. well than, what does the message say?" Zapp stepped off the Huge Chair as Kif slowly placed it onto the ground.

Fry looked at the letter and began to read it to the crew and Zapp and Kif as he said, "OW! What are with these needles on the paper?".

_Dear Fry. I was smashing cactus's so you might experience a needle problem on your hand... anyway, I'm heading to Austin Texas because that's where all the money is around here... yep. So yeah... anyway I forgot to mention that I drenched this paper in some kind of liquid without knowing what it is or what it does for absolutely no reason... so whatever you do, don't get a paper cut._

Zapp swiped the paper saying, "Let Me see that!" and read it.

"**What the hell** is an Austin?" Zapp said.

"I believe that's the capital of Texas, which we are in right now, sir..." Kif sighed as he now slowly move away from the chair and place it at the same time.

"So he's attacking here. I will bring an army to save this Texas capital filled with sweat hot woman and of course the children what-so-not." He said.

Kif was just about to slowly move the chair away from his fingers **until it got crushed** by Zapp's weight combine with the large chair. He screamed out, "MY FINGERS! MY FINGERS!"

"Kif quiet now! Carry me to the nearest hotel!" Zapp said.

"I swear that you weigh more than this chair that I keep on carrying." Kif was in pain.

* * *

><p>Bender and his Armed army were walking to the streets of Austin, Texas as they notice no one was there...<p>

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Bender said.

Suddenly, soldiers with guns started to emerge from the roofs of the buildings, the alleys, and from inside the buildings as the Mexican surrounded. Zapp Brannigan next to Kif took a step on the road as Bender looked at him.

"What is this?" Bender angrily asked.

"Surrender and lay your arms down or be destroyed. Your outnumbered and surrounded." Zapp Brannigan smiled.

"Cha-Chica! Give me that rock!" Bender ordered a woman.

A woman quickly ran to Bender and handed him a rock the size of a bowling ball.

"What the heck are you going to do with that rock? Toss it at my men?" He said.

"Nope. **Just you**." Bender threw the rock hard.

The rock landed right onto Zapp's face and he fell flat on the ground.

"Damn you Bender!" Zapp got up from the floor. "I'll give you one more chance! Surrender of be destroyed!"

The Mexicans turned towards Bender as they didn't know what to do.

"Wha... what do we do Bender?" A Mexican asked.

"Oh. We just wait and let everything solve itself." Bender said.

"Wha.. what? Your joking! Right?"

"Nope... let me look at the time..." Bender said, staring at a stolen wrist watch from New Mexico. "It should be... about... now!"

Suddenly the Mexicans and the Soldiers heard loud ranting. Zapp and his men looked where it was coming from and saw **Millions** of Mexicans coming towards the area.

"ATTACK!" Bender said.

"This does not look good..." Zapp said.

"You think?" Kif sighed.

"We will have victory!" Bender said. "No one shall ever be hurted by the..."

Suddenly Bender slipped on an message on the floor and fell to the ground.

"Ow.. My back! My back!... I'm weak with a broken back!" Bender said.

* * *

><p>At the New New York Hospital, Bender was in bed, finding himself in a room with a window with a morning view as the crew members surrounded him.<p>

"What happened? What happened to my Mexican Revolution?" Bender asked.

"Oh... it seems that even a million Mexicans against only a thousand soldiers still needed a leader. They can't fight without one, so they acted powerless and were pushed back into Mexico." Prof. Farnsworth spoke.

"Also you slipped on something by breaking your back. It was the message that you sent to Fry covered in a strange liquid." Amy said.

"Oh yeah... it's the one where it's **slippery and inflammable**... I think I threw that at the **Orphan Campfire Sing-A-Long** event on the way here." Bender said.

"Bender!" Leela looked at him angrily.

"What! They survived **alright...** just with a few scars and burns that will affect them for the rest of their life... yep. Anyway, I'm done with one of my revolutions anyway." Bender said.

"Wait? **One of my revolutions**?... What did you do?" Fry asked.

"Oh... you know how I'm made from different parts... I just found out that there were other people who were treated poorly by America. They should be attacking right here. Right now." Bender said.

Suddenly a rock was thrown through the window. The crew looked outside and saw something even bigger than the Mexicans.

"We Irishmen, Chinese, and Africans inspired by the Recent Mexican Revolution will now join forces to start the Immigrant Revolution!" An Leprechaun spoke, raising a flag, next to an Gorilla in Kwanzaa Clothes and Jackie Chan's Head in a Jar as an army of **3000** rose.

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" Bender said.

Suddenly the Earth Began to rumble as the Army of 3000 Men made up of Irishmen, Chinese, and Africans brought a group of Giant Japanese Robots with them.

"Meh... I seen worst." Bender said, relaxing on his bed.

**"OH HELL NO!" **The Chubby African Lady appeared once again.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night and Kyle Luners stared at himself in the mirror with the serum in a syringe, thinking about injecting it into his blood stream...<p>

"Hmm... should I?" He thought.

"Kyle! Are you here?" Bertha, Kyle's Wife, spoke.

"Uh.. uh.. coming dear!" Kyle said, hiding the serum in his pocket.

* * *

><p>(Commercial Scene)<p>

"Jake Venson here! Ever wanted to jump as high as you can without hurting your feet? No problem! We have the Bouncy-Bump Boots. Take one jump and your jumping into the sky, and also landing all the way from 50,000 ft in the sky? Thinking you'll get hurt by landing on your feet? No problem, the bumps on the boots can safely land you on the floor without a problem. Take a look at these two Mini-Benders we designed for testing purposes."

The Blue and Orange Mini-Benders were wearing the Bouncy Bump Boots in a testing facility as they began to test out. The two squatted for a second and soon they leaped off high in the sky, giving a high-five, saying, "Were The Greatest!"... however, when they landed on the floor, the next thing that happened was the Mini-Benders being broken into several pieces.

"Well... it's still a prototype." Jake Venson spoke.


	5. Yum Yum Metal

Ep. 4: Yum Yum Metal Synopsis: On the Icy Moon Europa, a certain infested problem has occured... one where even the evilest robots are scared of, meanwhile, Kyle finally tests the Reptile Serum on himself... it works but with some side effects...

Title Caption Gag: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH... Now a Language in the 30th Century.

True Facts Gag: Never go on dating websites to search for a girl... you'll just find an awkward man dressed as one.

Product Gag: The Nintendo Station 360, Nintendo, Microsoft, and Sony has join forces to crush the weaker competitors of gaming consoles. What each of the three companies don't know about each other is that Nintendo is a Virigin, Microsoft is a cheap rip-off, and Sony gets there technology at a high price from the Amish.

* * *

><p>On the Icy Moon, Europa, there was a certain Base with a Nuclear Reactor for power. In the base was a huge mess, paper work was on the floor, desks were trembling to the ground, and two robots were running with their lives as they held a gun and for some reason... buzzing noises.<p>

"We can outrun them and we can't go outside otherwise will freeze to malfunctioning!" The Robot spoke as they entered a huge section of the base.

"Well there's one thing we can do." The Other Robot spoke.

The robots held a gun towards it each other's heads... where there processors were... they pulled the trigger and the next thing that was heard... millions of chomping noises.

In that huge section, laid a huge metal pod... empty.

The crew was hanging out in the Employee Lounge and suddenly Leela's cell phone rang. Leela grabbed it and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me Farnsworth. I'm currently at the grocery store picking up some cabbage. Meanwhile, I need you to send a package to a base stationed at Europa, the Icy Moon still being studied for life forms under the ice."

"Fine." Leela said, hanging up on the phone.

Suddenly it ranged again... She grabbed it and heard the same strange voice from before.

"Hello... It's me, Rumors..." Rumors spoke.

"You? What do you want now? You haven't told us about the pendant I found in the dimension and now your suddenly calling us?"

"I'm just giving you a choice... especially you Bender Rodriguez."

"Uh-huh... annoying guy on the phone, shut up and leave." Bender spoke, not liking the guy at all.

"Oh... it's just a choice... you can find some more clues at the base in Europa and all of you will be fine when your there..." Rumors spoke.

"Really? Safe! It's safe!" Fry said.

"Oh yes... well... for humans anyway... robots however shouldn't really go there."

"Humans can go but not Robots! Oh that's it! I'm going to that Europa whether you like it or not!" Bender yelled.

"Heh heh... well than... you might want to bring a weapon with you and of course you people do need to bring food on such an icy moon..." Rumors spoke.

"Did someone say **food**?" Zoidberg responded.

Suddenly he rushed to the phone and **swallowed the cell phone** thinking it's candy.

"Zoidberg!" An Angry Leela looked at him.

Suddenly they heard a **ringing noise from the inside** of Zoidberg.

"Zoidberg, is that the cell phone in your stomach?" Fry asked.

"One of my **seven **stomachs, why do you think I eat so much?" Zoidberg asked.

Hermes grabbed a stick and said, "Open your mouth you lazy crab."

Zoidberg did what he said and so Hermes began to poke the Cell phone's buttons with a stick through his mouth and suddenly Farnsworth's voice was heard.

Zoidberg opened his mouth and the voice of Farnsworth spoke, "I almost forgot to mention that I left the package in the ship. Bye everyone!"

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Kyle looked at the mirror with the Reptile Serum in the Syringe... he took off his robotic right arm and robotic left leg, sitting on a stool. He used his left hand to hold onto the syringe and injected it into the stub of what was once his right arm. He then injected it onto the stub of his left leg.<p>

"Are you coming to bed?" Bertha, Kyle's wife, spoke.

"Yes. Coming..." He grinned.

A few hours later, Kyle was sleeping on his bed with his wife quietly at 3:00 AM... suddenly a huge amount of pain arose into the stub of his right arm and left leg as Kyle had a hard time sleeping... suddenly... he opened his eyes in strong pain as for a quick second his Human Eyes changed into the eyes of a Reptile and back into a Humans... suddenly... his two stubs remerged into a new arm and leg.

"Honey? What is it? Do you feel alright?" Bertha yawned.

"Al.. right? I.. I feel.. feel.. better." Kyle looked at his right arm and left leg.

His wife got up from bed and looked at him, surprised to see his two limbs grown back...

"It worked!"

"What worked?" Bertha asked.

"The Reptile Serum! It mutated my cells into a point where it can regenerate!"

"Reptile Serum? I told you that was a risky project! You still made it! Are you aware that the serum could give death!"

"I'm alive ain't I? Plus, my arm and leg is back together." He smiled.

"Yes but the serum could probably not just give you regeneration capabilities but also the traits of a Reptile. You could be having a taste for bugs and raw meat... or have a high rate of aggressiveness, or your sense of smell could go from your nose to your tongue. Do you realize that could happen?"

"That hasn't happened. Look, let's celebrate this by going out to eat... I know a place that opens up this early in the morning. Let me just get my wallet."

Kyle went for his pocket and instead of a wallet, he reached out a piece of paper that says, "I.O.U."

"Who could've stolen my... Bender!" He said.

* * *

><p>Bender was holding <strong>Kyle's Wallet<strong> in the hangar as the crew was getting ready to go to Europa and said, "Boy, I'm glad that Kyle guy doesn't have security guards around such a rich home."

"**BENDER**!" Leela yelled at him angrily.

"What?"

"Why did you brought the Donbot, Robot Devil, Robot Santa Claus, Destructor, and Roberto?" Leela said.

"I told them about how the Rumors guy said that robots are forbidden to go to Europa and so they were so angry that they decided to come to. I'm charging them for the ride." Bender spoke.

"But all those robots are evil!" Fry said.

"**So am I, Fry. So am I**." Bender counted his money.

"**Good point**."

"Okay, fine. They can come as long as they don't touch anything... huh, **did I really said that**?" Leela thought twice about what she said as they were going to carry evil robots on board.

"Hello crew! I trust your all ready for the mission?" Farnsworth spoke.

"Yes we are." Fry answered.

"Oh good, because I sent Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg along as you can have an extra hand."

"An extra hand to deliver this small package?" Leela said.

"I said you need an extra hand! Now go!" Farnsworth spoke.

"Hold on there a minute." Kyle came in with a smile.

"Oh hello... what are you doing here."

"Shake my hand. Were friends aren't we?" Kyle said.

"Okay, but I don't get why I'm shaking your.. h..h.. hand? Your hand! It's alive and not robotic!" Farnsworth said.

"I tested the Reptile Serum on me and it worked."

"My god! This is remarkable, a way of rapid-cell regeneration without the use of stem cells. I'll call my friends. Zoidberg! Come here!" Farnsworth said as he grabbed a stick.

"Yes? What is it? Zoidberg asked.

"**Open your mouth**, please."

The lobster opened his mouth and the Professor began to **dial** the numbers of the cell phone through a stick in one of his seven stomachs.

* * *

><p><strong>EUROPA, ICY MOON OF JUPITER<strong>

The Ship landed on Europa's Landing Site near the base as they all stepped out, the humans were feeling very cold and were shivering under the dark sky.

"Man, why is this planet made of ice and what's with these frozen red lines on the floor?" Fry was shivering.

"Under all this ice is an ocean and those frozen red lines happen to be just fractures caused by water eruption back then. Originally this is supposed to be a planet filled with life due to water, but all we found was **one** measly snail under the ice. I think it's **dead** now." Leela spoke.

"There's the base! Can we go before we freeze to malfunctioning?" Bender said.

"DESTRUCTOR WANTS INTO BASE!" Destructor spoke.

* * *

><p>The crew entered the base and saw a huge mess in the lab section... strangely they also saw several robots lying on the floor offline and has parts of its limbs gone.<p>

"These marks indicated that these robots were chomped off, eaten actually." Hermes looked at it.

"You think something in here was let loose?" Amy asked.

"No... not something, there's multiple marks and there very small... they were attack by a swarm of something, crew! Whatever it is, it came from that pod." Leela pointed a pod that had the same chomping marks on it in the middle of the lab. "Investigate further, crew."

As the crew was investigating, Robot Santa Claus looked at the body and said, "Huh? This sounds familiar... wasn't there something about this..."

"Hey yeah... I've think I read something about this." Roberto said.

"ME HEARD IT TOO!" Destructor spoke.

"Hmm... whatever it is, it attacks bots too." Donbot spoke.

"Whatever, let's just stay here for some time, prove this guy wrong that robots can go to Europa, and were done."

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Bender yelled from someone's desk.

Everyone ran to Bender and Leela said, "Found anything important?"

"Yeah, I found two Emmis here... what's this another award down here?" Bender looked through the desk. "A Grammy? Yuck! Here Zoidberg. You can have this."

"Wait! Awards? One of the workers here must've been an actor. Let me look at that." Leela said. "It's an award for best script of last year's Calculon Movie. Who does it belong to though?

"Whoever it is, I sure find this cool diary with the name of Ariel on it." Bender said.

"Give me that." She swiped the diary from Bender's metal hands.

Leela opened the book and saw a picture filled with young people and Prof. Farnsworth... yet one of them had a smudge all over it.

"This must be one of Farnsworth's crews back then and these two, they look like the same couple from the pendant." Leela pulled out the pendant from her pocket.

She held the two together and they matched perfectly.

"Huh... what's it say?" Fry asked.

"It is the year AD 2996 and I just finished writing my script on Europa. Farnsworth just participated in some stupid Nuclear Project that needs vast amounts of cooling, so that would explain Europa."

"Wait? This whole base is nuclear!" Fry said.

"Let me finish, Anyway, Farnsworth was acting strangely ever since we found this piece of a map. Have no idea and Marc... He won the trust of so many people in New New York, the most popular, the most kindest even as a small little robot... yet I somehow don't trust him... I think he's up to something. Anyway I hope I, Mickey, Nina, Joe..."

"What? What?" Hermes said.

"I can't make out the rest, part of it's been ripped."

"Uh, what's this percentage going down?" Fry said, looking at a monitor attached to a cold tube.

"That's liquid nitrogen, the primary cooling for the nuclear reactor. I forgot to mention that Europa's temperature is just backup where you have to turn off the heat within the building and... wait? Going down! Let me take a look." Leela said.

She opened the tube and saw nothing...

"Dang it! Some idiot forgot to replace it with a new one. The nuclear reactor is going to explode in less than two hours if... what the?" Leela now heard her wrist wear ringing.

She looked at it and saw a picture of the Planet Express Ship Whale Fuel, empty.

"What do we do now?" Fry asked.

"Well there's got to be Whale Fuel here too since most ships that come here before came long distances."

"Hey look, two robots shot themselves." Bender said.

"Yeah, must be whatever's loose. Now there just garbage" Zoidberg said.

"I'm paying my **respects** to my fellow robots you Crabby Jerk! **Hey a wallet**!" Bender took the offline Robots wallet.

* * *

><p>Fry was in a lonely hallway, dark and the only light there was a flashlight. Suddenly they heard itsy bitsy noises on the floor.<p>

"Hello?" Fry turned around with his flashlight. "I must be hearing things."

He turned around and his flashlight lead to a tiny cute little adorable robot on the floor standing on fours.

"Aww... you're so cute." Fry said. "Come here. Don't be afraid."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, look what I found." Fry said, holding the cute little fellow in his arms, sleeping like an angel.<p>

"Aww... where did you found that?" Amy said.

"It's so adorable." Leela looked at it.

"I know, what's his name?" Hermes asked.

Suddenly Bender, Donbot, Robot Santa Claus, Robot Devil, Roberto, and Destructor came in.

"Hey guys. I didn't find anything but... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Bender pointed at the cute thing.

Suddenly all the badass robots stayed away from the thing.

"What? It's just a cute little bot. It's harmless."

"**Harmless!** Do you know what that thing is? That's a Metal Munchers! That thing eats metal! Metal I say!" Roberto yelled.

"**GET THAT THING AWAY!**" Robot Santa Claus became scared of it.

"It's harmless. It won't do anything." Fry answered.

The Metal Muncher within Fry's arms suddenly woke up and yawned. It opened it eyes and stared at the human seeing blank blue within their bodies... however, when it looked at the robots... it saw heat signatures from them. Suddenly it grinned and opened its jaws revealing huge teeth, each the size of a grown man's fist.

"Uh... what's it doing?" Leela said.

The Metal Muncher hopped off of Fry's arms and began to crawl fast to the robots who were afraid of it.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Destructor said trying to stomp on it.

Instead, it crawled on to its leg and began to chomp on the huge robot's skin as fast as a cheetah.

"**AHH!**" THe robots screamed in horror.

Leela grabbed a wrench and slammed the Metal Muncher off his leg. The thing was still alive on the ground, but Leela slammed it again leading to its little death.

"I suddenly want to go home now..." Bender said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in New New York, Farnsworth, Luners, and their buddies were having a drink on what he has accomplished.<p>

"Good job on the project... still aren't you worried that regeneration is just one of the Reptile's Characteristics?"

"Nah, it's fine. Still, my wife still looks worried."

"You have a wife? Aren't you a **little too young** to be married?" The Prof. forgot once more.

"I'm over thirty six, how many times do I have to say this. I need to go to the bathroom."

A minute later, Kyle was washing his hands as he looked at the window. He then spotted a fly that landed on his hand. He crush the fly with a slap of the hand but then stared at it saying, "What does a fly taste like?"

"Wait? Why did I just thought of that?" Kyle spoke to himself.

He snapped the crushed fly off his hand and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Okay, as we know, we still need that fuel to get out of here. Some of you robots will stay here but ones that are useful such as Destructor with his huge arms, Bender with his stretchable flexible arms." Leela spoke in the lab area with the crew and the robots. "Amy, Me, and Destructor shall search for the fuel. Fry, Hermes, and Bender will try to fix the satellite, we need communications just in case. Zoidberg and... huh? Who are you?"<p>

"Scruffy. The Janitor. **I haven't been seen or mentioned in this fanfiction series and suddenly I'm here**." Scruffy spoke.

"**Fan..wha**?"

"**Uh.. nothing**." Scruffy spoke, **waving his eyes back and forth**.

"Anyway, there should be more than one Metal Muncher. They come as a swarm." Zoidberg spoke.

"That's the first smart thing I heard for a while." Hermes spoke.

* * *

><p>Fry, Hermes, and Bender were on top of the base as Bender was fixing it with this stretchable arms.<p>

"Okay, now you want to turn the screw around counter clockwise... no! Counter clockwise!" Hermes said to Bender.

"I am doing counterclockwise you meat bags." Bender spoke.

"Just get to work you lazy machine."

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender spoke.

Suddenly a swarm of flying Metal Munchers appeared.

"They can fly!" Fry said.

"Duh." Hermes spoke.

The swarm of Metal Munchers were aiming straight at Bender as he yelled, "NO! NO! **NOT MY METAL ASS!** AHH!". The swarm was attacking Bender at his bottom but suddenly they stopped... each one of them fell to the ground.

"The cold outside here must be causing them to malfunction." Hermes said.

Suddenly Bender too fell to the floor, got up, turned around and said, "Is my shiny metal ass **okay?**"

"Uh... it's.. um... great, Bender." Fry and Hermes lied

Fry and Hermes saw **not only** Bender's ass gone, but up to his back as well... in fact it was so big that all the loot he stolen fell right out.

* * *

><p>Leela, Amy, and Destructor went across a dark sector of the building as Destructor was taking every precaution, hoping not to get attacked by the Metal Munchers again.<p>

"I found the whale fuel." Leela looked under the desk.

"Oh finally we can go home... and I can get a manicure so I won't end up having big feet like Leela's." She said.

"Stop telling me that!" Leela argued.

Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard from the vents and Destructor responded by punching through the ceiling repeatedly, wires suddenly hanged out and he **screamed**, "AHH!" like an eight-year old girl.

"Destructor. Those are just wires, not those little metal eating things and did you just screamed like a girl?" Amy said.

"Uh... no..." He said.

"Yeah well... Ow!" Leela said as an object came out of the ceiling, bounced to her head and fell to the ground.

She picked it up and held a piece of paper with drawings on it.

"What the heck is this?... Wait? Is this the map that person may have talked about from the journal?" Leela said.

"Doesn't look like a map at all." Amy looked at it. "Looks like lines, letters, numbers at random points.

"We better take this. Might be important later on."

* * *

><p>The crew and the robots were all together in the room as they explained what happened.<p>

"Those little Metal Munchers. They're pretty much like robots. They freeze and malfunction, that's all." Fry said.

"Well we think that we might have found a map but all it is just a bunch of random lines, numbers, and letters at random points." Leela said.

"Is it a treasure map though?" Bender asked.

"That I don't know." Leela spoke. "It may not even be a map."

Suddenly Zoidberg's Stomach was **ringing**. Hermes grabbed a stick, put it through his throat, and pressed a button of the cell phone with in his stomach.

"Good New Everyone!" Farnsworth Voice spoke from the cell phone through Zoidberg's mouth.

"Hello Professor, what is it?"

"I just found out this new song that supposedly hip with the teenagers which I have no idea why."

The phone began to play a song through Zoidberg's Mouth as they were listening. Everyone **stared** at Zoidberg's as a song was heard through his **mouth wide open.**

_(Tik Tok)_

_Wake up in the morning  
>Feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)<em>

Grab my glasses  
>I'm out the door<br>I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
>Before I leave<br>Brush my teeth with a  
>Bottle of Jack<br>'Cuz when I leave for  
>The night I ain't coming back<p>

I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes  
>Tryin on all our clothes clothes<br>Boys blowin up our phones phones  
>Drop top and, playin' our favorite CD's<br>Pullin' up to the parties  
>Tryna get a little bit tipsy<p>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop  
>DJ blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sun light<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<br>Whoa whoa oho..._

"Okay, enough with the tunes professor." Leela said.

"But I..."

Zoidberg shut his mouth closed and suddenly the Professors voice couldn't be heard anymore.

"Okay, now were going to have to use you robots as..."

"No way sister! No way am I going to risk my life for your behind. No way man! No way am I going to die!" Bender spoke.

"I'm not finished. You're going to be used as bait to lure the Metal Munchers out of here, they'll freeze to death, and we won't have to worry about them coming." Leela spoke.

"That's **insane**. No **crazy **robot is going to do that!" Roberto spoke.

"Fine, we just need one robot. That's all." Leela said.

Suddenly Bender was **kicked** out of the group of robots and in front of Leela.

"**I'm Boned**." Bender became worried.

* * *

><p>Bender was outside on lettuce, on a huge metal plate, as there was an apple in his mouth.<p>

"Is this really necessary?" Bender took out the apple.

"Yes, you look **appetizing** for a bunch of creatures who love to eat metal." Leela said.

Leela quickly ran behind the Planet Express Ship with the crew and the other robots. There came one Metal Muncher flying in the snowy wind and landed on Bender's Nervous Head.

"Good little... M..Monster..." Bender said.

Suddenly the Metal Muncher revealed it's huge sharp teeth and Bender quickly stood up and stomped it to the ground.

"Whew, that was a close one guys. Guys?" Bender said.

"Uh... Bender." Fry pointed past Bender.

Bender turned around and saw a swarm of Metal Munchers.

"AHH!" Bender **screamed girlishly for his life**.

"Run Bender! Run Bender!" She yelled.

Bender kept on running but the swarm went closer and closer... they were about to bite him until they stopped. One by one they fell to the ground freezing to offline.

"That was a close one." Bender said.

Suddenly the ground shaked...

"What's.. What's that?" Fry said.

"It's coming from under the ice."

The ice cracked and break as an larger Metal Muncher crawled onto the surface. This one was not cute at all, it was terrifying and it's tongue was even made up of several mechanical tentacles with mouths on the tip, it has long razor claws, it stand on twos instead of fours.

"I think that's the queen!" Leela yelled out.

"Is it possible for a robot to **wet** himself?... because I think **I just did that**." Bender said.

"Quick to the ship! The cold won't be enough to take down that thing!" Leela yelled.

The crew and the robots quickly got onboard the ship and saw the Queen Muncher trying to ram towards it.

"Fry! Take a hold of the turret!" Leela said.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Fry said as the Queen Muncher repeatedly rammed towards the ship.

Fry quickly took hold of the turret and manage to knock the thing out for a while.

"Crew! Is every exit and way in shut tight? We don't want that thing getting in here." Leela said.

"Yes. I did it while none of you noticed me." Scruffy spoke.

"What about the cargo bay?"

"**Cargo-what?" **Scruffy spoke.

The Ship began to take off and as they did, Zoidberg looked out the window and noticed that the Queen was gone.

* * *

><p>At Planet Express, the robots left the place and the whole crew was at the hangar defrosting parts of the ship.<p>

"You know, we never did deliver that package." Leela said.

"What is it anyway?" Fry asked.

"Yes, let's take a look." Farnsworth spoke.

The crew gathered around to see who and what it was for. They opened it and there was an envelope. Leela found an letter within the envelope and became a little angry.

"Professor! **This is for you! It wasn't supposed to be deliver to Europa! It was supposed to be delivered from Europa!**" Leela angrily spoke.

"Say wha?..." The Professor said.

"Anyway, it's a warning not to come to Europa, which would've been helpful before." Leela sighed angrily.

Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard.

"What's that Metal Muncher Sound coming from?" Zoidberg asked.

The Cargo Bay's huge door on the back-bottom of the ship, slowly opened and out came the Queen.

"Oh come on!" Bender was tired of this.

"What do we do!" Amy cried.

"Hey you!" A voice was heard.

The Crew and The Queen Muncher turned around to see Scruffy in an Exo-Suit Cargo Loader.

"This somehow looks like the movie Aliens." Fry whispered to his friends.

"Come and get me you sorry-ass 'BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!'." Scruffy cursed.

The two were now fighting and the Queen Muncher raised her sharp pointy tail in an attempt to stab Scruffy, but he quickly used his Exo-Suit Claws to grab it before any injuries could occur.

"You don't seem tough." Scruffy spoke.

He raised his left Exo-Suit Claw and punched The Queen Muncher in the face.

"**BAM!**" Scruffy smacked her right in the shin.

"**SLAM!**" The Queen Muncher slammed him to the ground.

"**POW!**" Scruffy through the Queen Muncher to the ground.

"**TEA PARTY!**" The Crew, Scruffy still in his Exo-Suit, and the Queen Muncher smiled happily under a rainbow, surrounded by ponies as they drank tea at a nicely decorated table.

"**WHAM!**" Scruffy once again punches the Queen Muncher right onto her face.

The Queen Muncher was dizzy and took steps back and forth as Scruffy was about to win.

**FINISH HER!**

"Okay **voice in my head**!" Scruffy referred to the Narrator.

Scruffy karate chop the Queen Muncher into two, falling down lifeless to the ground.

**FATALITY**

"**Fatality?** What's that supposed to mean?" Bender spoke.

"Well, were now alive thanks to... uh... huh.. uh.." Leela couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's Scruffy."

"Thanks to Scruffy." Leela said.

"Let's all celebrate by getting **wasted **and possibly robbed, seduced, or beaten in a bar fight after that since that's what mostly happens to people who aren't around with sobered friends, after all we are going to get drunk anyway." Professor spoke.

* * *

><p>Professor Lunars was watching the football game at a local bar until someone said, "Hey scrawny bones."<p>

"What?" He turned around to see two strong tall thugs.

"Give me your wallet."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Some **stupid robot** already stole it first. Too late for you I guess." Kyle spoke.

"Are you trying to fool us?"

"Nope, I'm telling the truth."

"I think you're lying. We're going to have to beat the truth out of you than."

A minute later, the thugs were thrown through the window badly injured to a point there bones were broken, they couldn't move so well, and... they arms were twisted twice continuously. Kyle stepped out of the window and suddenly he felt a strong pain within him... his eyes again turned human to lizard-like... but then back to human.

"I'm late... better... get to home." Kyle suddenly felt weak.

* * *

><p>(Extra Commercial Scene)<p>

"Hello there. Jake Venson here to introduce a new product in co-operation and team work." Jake Venson spoke. "Take a look at this video here."

Two Men, one in a blue shirt and the other in an orange shirt, were standing near the edge of an 50ft cliff.

"In our studies, humans can be used for many tests in science. Not our science however. Humans are shown to have no cooperation at all in our dangerous tests."

The man on the left pushing the man on the right off the cliff.

"See what I mean? How are we going to test our special science? Robots!" Jake Venson said. "What you see here are two Mini-Benders, Blue and Orange colors. There like the original but smaller, faster, and can actually think like a genius. Let's see how they cooperate."

The two Mini-Benders were standing on top of the edge of the same 50ft cliff...

"There just standing there right now but now you're going to see what they can do."

The Blue Mini-Bender pushes the Orange Mini-Bender off the cliff and he suddenly falls to his doom.

"See, **4 Seconds of Cooperation** right there. Better than two seconds." Jake Venson spoke.


	6. Galileo, The Dog With an IQ

READ THIS: NOT ALL JOKES WILL BE HIGHLIGHTED. SIMPLE JOKES WILL NOT BE HIGHLIGHTED OKAY! OKAY! Also this one will have a lot of references to popular culture. Trying guessing what and where they are in the story.

* * *

><p><span>Ep. 5, Galileo, The Dog With an IQ, Synopsis:<span> Fry and Cubert try to bond, Billy Starlong is the new Chief and is obsessed over catching the stray dog with an IQ of 345 named Galileo, and Mom thinks that Gear Science Corp might be stronger than her company...

Title Caption Gag: You thought Season 6 was the end? Wait Season 6 was released as 13 episodes in two whole years? CURSE YOU COMEDY CENTRAL!

True Facts Gag: George Lucas has made Star Wars Clone Wars Animated and in 2997, it's sequel is Star Wars Clone Wars: ACTION FIGURES For the money of course.

Product Gag: Kryptonite, there on sale now, so if you criminals want a back up plan to kill Superman than Kryptonite's the answer.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Farnsworth was with his cloned son, Cubert at the lab as they were testing out a new material.<p>

"I will now be seeing if this highly unstable sparkling power will be turned into glass and I hope that dog from 74 years ago steals my sandwich again" Farnsworth spoke.

"Doesn't it have a name?" Cubert asked.

"I believe in Japan they call it Sup-Pu Gan Pauda." Prof. Farnsworth spoke.

"Wait. Sup-pu Gan Pauda. Sounds almost **Super Gun Pow**..."

A minute later... the whole Planet Express Headquarter blew up into pieces and Prof. Farnsworth and Cubert still managed to survive it. They got up from the ground and saw their whole business and home destroyed.

"Oh my... I can't see a darn thing" Farnsworth said as his glasses were covered in ashes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Robot Arms Apartment... Fry and Leela were watching a movie together at the couch as they smiled.<p>

"You know... you look beautiful with the stars shining out there and **Bender isn't here to videotape** us making out secretly." Fry said.

The two started to kiss until suddenly the phone rang again. Fry didn't stopped kissing so he just put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello Fry! This is Farnsworth, your nephew. Well... we got a little trouble and all the money kind of... got blew up with the business and all..."

Fry suddenly **pushed **Leela away from the couch and **towards the ground** as he turned his head towards the phone.

"Blew up?" Fry said.

"Ow! You jerk!" Leela angrily said.

"Yes, anyway... me and my son need a place to stay. Can we come here for the night?"

"Uh.. hmm... I don't know." Fry spoke.

"Oh sure he can!" **Bender said.**

He lifted up the couch from under, throwing Fry and the couch to the ground landing towards Leela as they spotted a hole where the Couch originally was on top.

"Bender! Your spying on us again and what's with this hole on the floor?" Fry angrily spoke.

"Hey. I use this hole for my own privacy, videotaping people, and when I have the chance... hide my weapons I buy from the black market." He spoke.

"What was the last **one**?" Fry asked.

"**Hide my weapons**." Bender answered truthfully.

"Oh... I thought you **mentioned about keeping dead rotting animals again**." Fry had no worry about the weapons. "Plus, I guess he can stay. **When is he coming**?"

Fry, Bender, and Leela looked towards the door, hearing the knob turning, and reveal the Professor and his son with a suitcase.

**"I'm here**!" The Professor spoke.

Suddenly Fry sighed for a moment.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Fry, Farnsworth, Bender, and Cubert were all sitting at the couch watching TV, flipping through the channels wanting to see something good but all they kept on seeing was cooking channels, shopping channels, and historical shows.<p>

"There's nothing good on and how did you enter my apartment in the first place." Fry said.

"You **left a key in one single rock and not with other rocks idiot!** Especially in the hallway."

"Because I might be drunk and bringing hookers on accident." Fry explained.

"What can we do besides TV?" Cubert suggested.

"Well... you can go outside. It's nice outside and perfect for **cleaning the Planet Express Ship.** Amazingly, it survived the explosion." Farnsworth said.

"I will go outside but not clean the ship you know." Cubert said.

"I don't know about going outside... the weapons **I stole** from the Black Market is giving a bad reputation to the Robot Mob." Bender said.

"Wait? You stole them? I thought you bought them illegally." Fry asked.

"Nah, I stole them illegally... I mean, have you ever wondered how I got that old highly expensive Anti-Aircraft Gun?" Bender pointed the huge weapon behind the couch.

"Huh? I just noticed that." Fry turned around.

"Well... I heard about this company called Gear Science Inc. launching its new headquarters here. There offering tours you know to check out all the tech they have there." Farnsworth said.

"Okay, let's get the rest of the gang and head there." Fry said.

"Uh... yes... well... I want you and Cubert to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's staying here to finish his homework and I need someone to look after him. Since your family Fry, I suppose you should do it."

"Eh... Fine..." Fry grunted.

Farnsworth and Bender left the apartment. A little later, Fry was eating yogurt with a spoon as Cubert was playing video games.

"Uh... hello? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" He asked.

"I'll be good. I didn't destroyed anything, I won't steal any food, and I even cleaned the silver ware with toilet water since there was no sink water."

Suddenly Fry looked at the spoon he was using to eat his yogurt with a disgusting look. He threw it away across the window and angrily said, "Why can't you just do your homework!"

"Homework? In the morning. I'm a kid and need breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Even a dumb poor excuse like you should know that."

"Err... What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat?" Fry gripped his fist.

"Some waffles will do."

"Fine, but I'll have to go to the store later."

"Later? It's the morning. What good is waffles in the evening or at night?" Cubert complained.

"Fine. I'll get them right now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom!... I mean Moms Corps Headquarters.<p>

"Gear Science Corps may be the next big company over Mom's Corps?" Mom read a magazine. "Over my dead body it will!"

"I wish." Walt spoke.

"Quiet you three buffoons!" Mom slapped her three sons. "I need a way to end Gear Science Corps... hmm... who's the guy who owns that corporation anyway?"

"Jake Venson mother. He happens to be a guy who started his company on building a bicycle at age four, age seven he build his first robot and so on a number of achievements. They just opened up there new headquarters in New New York city. According to his face book page, he actually loves robots and how they work. He gives free repairs for anyone of them who can earn a living up to ten dollars."

"Maybe I should get an inside man to rat out this man. To see if he's not what they say he is."

* * *

><p>Farnsworth, Leela, Hermes, Zoidberg, Bender, and Amy all entered through the main doors of Gear Science Corps. They entered and saw a huge room filled with people. The room had two hallways at the end, and an elevator, but most notably the huge flat TV screen above the elevator.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlebots. We give you the first commercial of Gear Science Corp." A Voice came through the speakers.

The Huge TV screen turned on from pitch black to a bright colored commercial.

"Hello there investors. Tell me? Ever wanted to go anywhere you want? Already did with stairs, elevators, passages, all that? Moving Escalators, high speed elevators, and teleporting passages is the next step for science? Not our science. No. Our first product, moving panels." Jake Venson spoke through the commercial.

Suddenly the TV screen shown two Bending Units, they were smaller and one was Blue while the other was Orange and were in a large white room of square tiles.

"Ordinary Room? Don't think so." Jake Venson spoke.

Suddenly the white tiles, that weren't tiles at all, rose as panels as the robots had a hard time getting up.

"It's **Safe**."

The panels constantly threw itself towards the robots impacting to the wall.

"Will get you **anywhere**."

The panels formed stairs and the blue robot made it to the door... yet the panels immediately dropped causing the orange robot to fall.

"**Lift** you like an elevator."

The panels rose higher to its destination as the two robots stood on it.. a door was its destination... however it passed and the robots looked at the ceiling as the panels rose even faster. They were later crushed by it as they still managed to sigh.

"It's another step for man... **literally**."

The video ended as the robots went to their destination by the panels... however a huge flat surface, bigger than the panels crushed them into pieces.

"That's not a panel... that's a destroyer... **which is also for half price on the market**." Jake Venson spoke.

The tour guides clapped for the commercial as it seemed great for the guy.

"Okay, everyone. I'm the tour guide." The Tour guide stepped into the huge room. "Come on and I will show you more of what's developing in headquarters."

* * *

><p>"What we have here is a Tachyon Teleporter meaning sub-atomic particles that can go faster than the speed of light and of course by its name, it teleports you to another location under a millisecond." The tour guide show. "Of course... it still needs testing as it is known to slashed accurately and evaporate objects and people..."<p>

"Uh... what's this place?" A Man in a coat spoke pointing to a huge vault that says, "SECTION 8 CLASSIFIED"

"That's classified mysterious man with the words, **"inside man" on your ID card**. It's for hiding the horrible failures and unstable inventions that the company has created... at least that's what the rumor is around these parts. There's a rumor that something else is in there... people said that the radiation there is higher than the fallout on Pluto. Not even I know what's going on..."

"Is it military stuff?" Prof. Farnsworth said.

"Nope it's definitely not that!" The tour guide spoke **nervously. **

"Uh.. why?"

"Oh.. **because all our military projects are in the next room. Let's all see the orbital nukeout weapon**." The tour guide spoke with a **calm smile.**

* * *

><p>Fry was holding a cart as Cubert threw in lots of chocolate coffee ice cream, alcohol, waffles of course, and what Fry thought was strange the most... Zuban Cigars.<p>

"Are you sure that Farnsworth made this list?" Fry said.

"Uh.. duh. I'm the smart one who can be trusted." Cubert said.

"I don't know. Does your father really wants you to smoke?" He asked.

"Of course not. It's for... uh... my homework. Now come on, buy some of those adult magazines I **hear single bachelors** talk about." Cubert said.

"Is that your boy? You seem like a single father." A young blonde girl asked.

"Uh... well... he's not actually... well I am taking care of him." Fry said, as Cubert wondered what they were talking about.

"Well... a single father does need a date at times. Heres my phone number." The Blonde Girl handed a piece of paper with her phone number.

She left and Fry suddenly smiled at Cubert.

"**Your perfect than a cute little puppy**." Fry said.

* * *

><p>Fry and Cubert walked out with groceries... and suddenly out of nowhere an old tall bald man with a scar on his right eye tackled Fry.<p>

"Wait? Aren't you Billy Starlong, the crazy guy from Texas?" Fry asked.

"Yeah, and I was right. The dog with a 345 IQ is here in New New York City. Also you're looking at the new Chief of Police." Billy Starlong spoke as he held a Sniper Rifle filled with darts.

The two got up as Cubert watched boringly.

"See that Alaskan Malamute over there. That's old Galileo over there." The Chief aimed his gun towards.

He pressed the trigger, but suddenly a man walked in the way and got shot by the dart. The man fell to the ground and began to snore into his dreams.

"Damn that dog! He's so cunning and smart."

"Cunning and Smart? A Man just walked in the way. If he wasn't there, you would've have him." Cubert said.

"Oh... he planned that man to come there. He's smarter than Farnsworth as I know that he's the same dog that keeps stealing your father's sandwich. I will avenge those sandwich's!"

"This guy's nutz." Fry whispered to Cubert.

"I know what you mean. Avenging Sandwiches, capturing a so-called "345 IQ" canine, how did he even got to become chief." Cubert whispered.

"Come back doggie!" Billy Starlong spoke as he chased after the dog.

* * *

><p>Bender was walking off by himself as the tour was now leading to a museum of the Headquarters. He was bored of what he saw until he spotted something that made him smiled.<p>

"A Suicide Booth? **Bye bye suckers**!" Bender chuckled.

"Huh? What was that? Where did Bender go?" Amy asked.

Bender entered the booth and as he did, he heard a voice saying, "Testing Booth Operating Now."

"Testing Booth? What the hell is a..."

The next minute later, the floor of the booth opened and Bender fell towards his next destination. The robot continued to fall until he suddenly bumped his head onto the floor of tiles.

"Where am I?" Bender said seeing that the whole room was made of white tiles.

Suddenly a scanning robot floated through the air and spotted Bender.

"SCANNING BOT INITIATING... BENDER UNIT... CAPABLE OF TESTING..." The Scanning Robot spoke.

"Capable of testing? Testing what?" Bender said.

Suddenly the tiles began to flip and out came flamethrowers that are strong enough to melt wood, Ion Beam capable of destroying anything, Rail Gun that can shoot at the speed of light, and worst of all... huge magnets.

"**Eep**..." Bender whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The crew left the headquarters as the tour was over.<p>

"Hey? Uh... where's Bender, mon?" Hermes asked.

"Good question... he must be trying to rob Gear Science Corp." Prof. Farnsworth spoke.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. He's usually goes into trouble but always gets out of it. Let's just go home and watch TV." Prof. Farnsworth spoke.

"But your home blew up."

"Say wha... **It blew up?** Oh that's right."

"That's right? That's right? Sorry, Chief here." Billy Starlong appeared in front of them.

"Oh lord. **Another** Idiot having an important job of protection."

"Yeah, well that dog is around here somewhere. You there!" Billy pointed at Zoidberg. "You look like a disgusting filthy lobster thing capable of smelling. Tell me where he is."

"He's probably 'SNIFF, SNIFF' around the park." Zoidberg said.

"Good! I might need you lobster thing!" The Chief spoke.

"Hurray! I'm needed!" Zoidberg smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Robot Arms Apartment Cubert was playing a gambling game of poker with the Robot Devil, Donbot, Chanukah Zombie, and Roberto as Fry was watching at 8:22.<p>

"I win again!" Cubert laid his cards on the table.

"Dammit! I'm out." Donbot spoke.

"Me too." The rest said.

"This yogurt is good though." Roberto spoke as all them were using **the silver ware that Cubert washed.**

"Uh... I don't think you want to... Oh never mind." Fry said.

"What's going on here?" Prof. Farnsworth entered the apartment.

"Your son is a great poker player. He's winning all sorts of prizes and he even made the **Robot Devil cried**." Fry spoke.

Everyone looked at the Robot Devil as a tear of oil emerged...

"I'm bankrupt..." The robot devil spoke.

"Meh... Still! He shouldn't be doing that stuff. He's like.. uh.. well never mind what his age is. He shouldn't be playing this with crime harded goons such as these people." Farnsworth spoke. "In fact, this whole apartment is messy and filled with bad influence. I'm going to go to my uncle's house."

"Your uncle? You mean that annoying rich guy that makes everyone's lives miserable?"

"Yes, but it will be better than this, especially a **slow **person like you."

"Oh fine! Go ahead and go there. I don't need you two and for the record I'm not slow."

"Your still here?" Chanukah Zombie spoke as he was getting his suitcase at 12:33.

"What? They already left?"

"Man, **you are slow."** Chanukah Zombie said.

* * *

><p>Billy Starlong and Zoidberg were hiding in the bushes with all the weapons they need to capture the wild mutt safely.<p>

"Okay, when I look out of the bushes and see the dog... we tackle him. Got that?" Billy Starlong spoke.

"Okay." Zoidberg smiled.

The chief looked through the bushes carefully and found old Galileo... how?... Because Galileo's drooling smiled face was right in front of the Chief's face. The dog than **licked** the chiefs face several times and **ran off**.

"The hunter just became the hunted! No wait... The hunter just became tricked again by the hunted." Billy Starlong spoke.

"My smell senses that he's going to the Gear Science Corps Headquarters." Zoidberg spoke.

"Than off we go. **The Most Dangerous Game** begins."

"Why did you say that by yourself?" Zoidberg asked.

"Nah, it's a title from a book I read. Just wanted to say that. That's all."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the testing facilities, Bender was hooked to an oven as held a saw. A voice appeared from the speakers and it began to spoke.<p>

"Bender... **I want to play a game**." The Voice was heard in a spooky fashion.

"No problem? Is it monopoly? Risk? Uno? Connect 4? What about video games! Is it Mario? Halo? What about..."

"Enough! Not that kind of game! Bender! You must saw your foot off as..."

"That's all? I'm a robot. I don't feel pain and I can just get it back to my leg easily." said Bender

"Well there's a price to pay. That saw is attached with the string... every time you use it to cut your foot... an screen of a glass icy cold bottle of alcohol will be destroyed!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bender screamed out loud.

* * *

><p>Fry was drinking a cup of coffee as suddenly Cubert entered the apartment.<p>

"Hey Fry. Can I talk to you?" Cubert asked.

"Uh.. sure? What's on your mind."

"How come I don't have a father as cool as you?" Cubert asked.

"Wait? You think I'm.. I'm cool?"

"Well compared to Bender... no, but for now yes."

"Well... at least I'm cooler than your dad..."

"Yeah, but I wonder how I'm related to that goofball I have as a dad."

But that old timer loves you like a son and you know it. It's better than being cool you know. I mean my dad had a hard time trying to be kind, nice... in fact, he usually beats me my friends when I'm sick thinking it's their fault... poor crippled Fred... that I.. **crippled**... **by my dad's car**... **at 90 miles per hour**... **for fun**... **than crippled Fred was beaten by my dad**... Never mind that! What matters it that I'm a bigger goofball than him you know and my cool side will never replace your father's love. Anyway, your dad is probably waiting for you." Fry said.

"Yeah... I guess he does... well... see ya." Cubert spoke.

"Okay... See ya.. I guess." Fry said

* * *

><p>"Okay! We got him now!" Billy Starlong held his rifle towards Galileo as Zoidberg held his tough claws.<p>

"Hey? I just thought of something. There are a lot of escape routes like the passages, elevators, and the vents. Why is he just sitting there? He doesn't look like he gives up either. Just look at his drooling smile." Zoidberg said.

"Wait a minute. Oh god! IT'S A TRAP!" The Chief yelled out.

Galileo pressed a button on the floor and suddenly a huge hole emerged under their feet.

Zoidberg looked towards the reader and held up a sign saying, "Uh-Oh" **Coyote style.**

**"BEEP! BEEP!"** Galileo ran looked at Zoidberg.

* * *

><p>The Chief and Zoidberg stood up from the ground and looked around to see a white testing facility.<p>

"What the heck is this place?"

"Guys! Guys!" Bender ran to them. "This place is hell! Get me out of here!"

"WARNING! WARNING! LIFEFORMS WITHIN THE TESTING AREA!" A Fembot's Voice was heard across the room.

The doors suddenly opened for a way out as the testing facilities weren't for the living.

"Looks like our way out. Come on lobster thing and alcoholic-chain-smoking robot." The Chief spoke.

* * *

><p>Fry was at Farnsworth's Uncle's Mansion as it looked pretty fancy to the 20th Century Man.<p>

"I don't get it? What's so displeasing about this place? This guy is rich and..."

"Hello there Farnsworth you disappointment." Farnsworth's Uncle entered the living room.

He was a fat bald but mean-looking man in a science lab coat.

"Oh... bad relationship I see."

"Anyway, where's this son of yours. I want to meet him."

"Right here." Cubert said.

"Aww... aren't you a nice one. Come here and give your uncle a hug." Farnsworth's Uncle said.

His uncle gave Cubert a hug but one where Cubert said, "I...I... I can't breathe..."

"Jesus, Cubert needs all the attention he needs with care and treatment, usually by food, shelter, and water as usual with some lemonade to it, clothes from Wall-Mart, and shelter that's a big as our headquarter because it is but not like this... even if it is a rich man's house made of cinnamon wood"

"Dude, you sound like a **tampon commercial**." Fry said.

"Still, it's a big place and I do need the money from my uncle to repair Planet Express..."

"Look at him again." Fry said.

"Where did Cubert go?" Farnsworth Uncle said.

"I'm under all this fat you fatass!" Cubert's arm was sticking under his man breast." Cubert said.

"This madness must be stopped." Hubert said.

* * *

><p>Fry, Farnsworth, and Cubert stood before a fully reconstructed Headquarters.<p>

"How did you manage to reconstruct this building?"

"Insurance Fraud. The **old American way** since 9/11. Poor poor people back then." Farnsworth said.

Suddenly out of nowhere the dog, Galileo tackled Fry with a smile.

"There he is!" The Chief spoke next to Zoidberg.

He aimed his rifle again but Galileo jumped off and he accidently shoot Hermes who just stepped out of the building.

"Oh my nutz..." Hermes fell down.

"Yep... Hermes. You are nuts some times. Anyway, I feel glad that Cubert and I are back in our home again. Children can be changing sometimes." Farnsworth said.

"Yeah... Children can change people's lives." Fry said.

* * *

><p>Fry and Leela were kissing on the couch again and suddenly Leela said, "Let's make out on the bed. I mean it's the first time we actually done it."<p>

"Uh.. Okay.. but I have a question before I actually make out with you on the bed for the first time... have you ever thought about having children?" Fry asked.

"Fry. **Don't ruin it**." Leela grabbed her purse and began to leave.

"Oh come on! It was going to be our first time making out together on the bed. It could even lead to.. you know." Fry said.

Fry than decided to dial some numbers on the telephone to call someone.

"Fry? Is this you?" Michelle's Voice was heard, Fry's ex-girlfriend.

"Uh.. you know that we've dated longer than Leela before?" Fry said.

"Uh-huh? What is it? I'm actually happy to talk with you. It's easy to find a decent guy in the future but sometimes you just want to talk to other guys of the past. Also I just got married to a celebrity from the past... aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah but... you know when we made out sometimes on the bed?" Fry said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Fry, **don't ruin it**." Michelle hanged up.

* * *

><p>Fry was at the conference room as everyone was happy to be in Planet Express.<p>

"Okay, everyone. The whole Headquarters is still the same except meatball night has been replaced with ice cream night."

"Hey Amy." Fry whispered.

"Yeah?" Amy said.

"Have you ever thought about having..."

"Children? I have children, Fry... but still Fry, **don't ruin it.**" Amy said.

Fry sighed for a moment until suddenly Galileo leaped to the table with a sandwich in his mouth.

"My god! Galileo is the perpetrator dog who's been stealing my sandwich!" Farnsworth spoke angrily.

Suddenly a dart came but Galileo leaped from the table before it could even hit him.

"Damn it! That smart canine ain't going down without a fight." The Chief entered the Conference room.

"I want in too! I will avenge my sandwich!" The Professor said.

"Ooh! Can I come! Can I come!"

"Sure! The hunt for Galileo the dog is welcome to anyone... except for immigrants. Yes, I do have a case of Xenophobia..."

The Chief, The Professor, and The Doctor began chasing Galileo as the most Cunning Game begun...

* * *

><p>"And that's how it happened." Fry said to his fellow employees in the conference room.<p>

"Fry, we were all there and man your slow." Leela said.

"I am not slow." Fry said.

"Your still here?" Farnsworth was in his PJs and held a carton of milk as the lights were turned off.

"Dang it!" Fry spoke once more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Galactic Empire... I mean Mom's Inc.<p>

"Mom, I have some great news for you." The Inside Man came to her.

"Yes, I already know... It has a slight decrease in investment ever since some crazy chief, a Decopadian, and a taller bending unit not designed for testing entered a dangerous part of the testing facility."

"It's not that. It's this." The Inside Man handed him a CD.

Mom grabbed the CD and inserted it into her computer. The Computer's Screen began to show unusual information about SECTION 8.

"My god. Unusual Radiation that's higher than the fallout on Pluto, stronger energy resource than the ones on the moon, Titan, and most strange of all... a living life form inside? How can this be?" Mom said.

"Well... this is just considered rumors to the public but if we can get the full story, more than this to the public... they'll worry so much that Gear Science Corp will be a threat to them."

"I find it interesting though... what could be behind ten tons of concrete and steel..."

"I don't know... but I actually saw the cube through a radiation suit... it did not look like a living life form. More like something ancient like a relic or something and I heard voices in my head getting near it. I accidently dropped my helmet and yet I didn't feel pain from the radiation and the doctors told me I was fine. It was beautiful. Everything about it seemed impossible." He said.

"You did fine."

The Inside Man was about to leave until he turned around again.

"Also... the Scientists there call it... 'The Ultimate Power'." He said.

* * *

><p>(Commercial)<p>

"Hello kids, Jake Venson here, yes something for kids this time." Jake Venson spoke. "Ever wanted a toy that can do everything? Well we have it here right now! It's called Roboticus!"

The commercial showed Roboticus looking like an every normal robot toy.

"Don't believe me still? It can do your chores kids. It can do your homework... don't like it? Well it can teach you how to do your homework. It can bully your bullies. It can do anything!"

The commercial showed a happy child hugging his toy.

"It's so cool that he doesn't even need you!"

The Roboticus Toy began to push his child's owner and leave him in sadness.

"Roboticus! The toy that can do anything."


	7. Station

Ep 6, Station, Synopsis: Leela Breaks up with Fry and an unsual Orbital Space Station comes to attack Earth.

Title Caption Gags: What kind of Title Is that?

True Facts Gag: IRS, a villain that has lived longer than others.

Product Gag: Slash-and-burn the rainforest will lead to your dream house.

* * *

><p>PLANET vExus<p>

Three men were in an elevator as they were about to be on their next destination holding weaponry in their hands, mostly heavy guns. The elevator opened and to them, it was the wrong destination.

"IT'S CRACKING LACKIN, IT'S CRACKING LACKIN, IT'S CRACKING LACKIN!" A Clone Army of Chris Rocks spoke.

"Woops! Wrong floor!" One of the men, wearing a hat, he said.

He quickly pushed the button, solid doors automatically closed and moved upwards. As they were just standing around in the elevator for sometime, the whole thing stopped and open for one floor again. A Storm Trooper stepped into the elevator from an office section of the area as he was holding a gun, just minding his own business.

"Okay, remember. The guy who's paying us is paying us big. You got that." Another Man spoke, who had a scar on his eye.

"Yes what else?" The man with the big nose and the messy hair spoke.

As they were talking, the big elevator doors opened **revealing the deck of the Death Star** in the middle of a battle. The Storm trooper walked out of the elevator and began shooting rebel troops along with his Jedi comrades.

"So, you got the idea we need to..."

A laser came flying to the man's hat, creating a hole through his headwear.

"Damn it! My hat, I just bought this." He said.

The scene of the fight in the Death Store was gone as the elevator's doors were finally closing again.

"Okay, remember. No one leaves here alive."

The elevator finally reached to its final destination... the three men saw robots with one eyes or at least one visors on their faces. Everything blacked out, gunfire was heard, screaming was heard, and one man spoke during this event.

"A spark of unfortunate events will arose into a flame of a bigger conflict..." One of the men spoke.

* * *

><p>Richard Nixon was at DOOP headquarters as they were discussing what important things will be done the next week. All the DOOP leaders were here and it looked urgent as President's Nixon's Head is placed before the huge flat screen and on a table.<p>

"Okay, will use our **billion dollar** funding to post Ice-cream Friday to Ice-Cream Sunday, the **tax funding** will be used for a golden hotel for all the DOOP leaders can used... the permanent ones." Nixon spoke, smirking at the DOOP Leaders that aren't permanent members.

Suddenly some of the DOOP leaders sighed and grunted in disappointment.

"Okay, that's good to go."

"HOLD IT!" An image of a person appeared on the huge screen.

It was a purple vExen, but 7 ft tall and had horns on his shoulder

"Who are you and what are you doing on our **One Trillion Dollar** TV?" Nixon yelled at him.

"Well you... Wait? One Trillion Dollar TV? That's worth more than the 400 Billion Space Station that Zapp destroyed."

"Yeah, I know. This is the best TV in the world. Has every channel."

"Ooh! Even the... I mean, wait? What was I doing? Oh yeah. I am the Ambassador of vExen and you think you can go on to my planet and start some massacre on our space port?"

"Massacre? Why would **we even call it that**. We prefer **liberating** just like in Vietnam. Plus, your just a bunch of stupid robots. You don't count as civilians, you count as workers." Nixon laughed.

Suddenly the other DOOP leaders started to laugh at the ambassador as they didn't see him more than just a machine.

"ERRR... I declare an one strike on DOOP for now as a warning, a big one, if I must as my masters have already allowed it."

"Heh, you? Declare an small attack on us. You lost two wars with us."

"Yes, and it lasted a long time that both sides received devastating casualties..."

"Meh, bring it on. Will crush you like what I did to those hippies. God, I hate hippies." Nixon said.

"You think you can stop us? No one can stop us from what we will achieve. **Who** has the guts to stop a vast army of vExen's?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fry<strong> was picking his nose as he was laying down on the couch of the Employees lounge. It was just a normal day of watching TV, until Leela entered the room.

"Are you picking your nose? Yuck." Leela said.

"It's a guy thing." Fry said.

"Yeah, when there Ten. Grow up." Leela said.

The voice of Farnsworth suddenly ran across the headquarters through many speakers on the corners and walls.

"URGENT! URGENT! PLEASE COME INTO THE CONFERENCE ROOM! URGENT!"

"Huh? When did we have that intercom installed?" Fry asked.

"Don't know, but it's really annoying." Leela said.

"WILL YOU GET HERE DAMN IT!" Farnsworth's voice angrily ran across the room.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>The crew quickly ran as fast as they can to the conference room thinking that the Professor is in trouble, but when they entered the room, all they saw was Farnsworth smiling.<p>

"What happened? Did something got loose? Is there a fire? Are we being **cancelled **by Comedy Central this time?" Leela asked.

"No, no, no. I found a lucky quarter!" He smiled.

"That's all? Plus, what's with all the speakers."

"Say wha... ?"

Suddenly the crew members were about to leave the old man for his slow attitude.

"Wait! Come back! I have important information of DOOP."

The crew members walked back to the old man as they wanted to hear what was going on until he started to brag.

"Oh, so suddenly you do come back when suddenly this old man has important information. That he can convince you... Wait come back!" Seeing the crew walking away. "I'm so lonely..."

The crew members walked back to Farnsworth in order to hear the news for real this time.

"Okay, anyway, DOOP has just said that they need anyone who has fought in combat, has a ship good for combat, or has at least seen action films like Die Hard or its last sequel Die Hard 7 UPs."

"But our ship is only good for delivering. The only weapon it has is that small turret above." Bender said.

"Oh. I modified the ship to have rail guns on the side, missiles below the hull, machine guns on the front and even its own portable car wash unit."

"Uh... isn't that illegal to modify a civilian ship to a weapon?" Hermes asked.

"Say wha... oh no. Ignore what the police said last night."

"What Police? I **heard it from a book**."

"Uh... forget my involvement with the police."

"Huh, I don't see any weapons though?" Zoidberg said.

"That's because it's hidden. Activate Rail Gun 1 and 2!" The professor yelled at the ship.

"VOICE ACTIVATED... RAIL GUN 1 AND 2 INITIATING."

"Ooh..." The crew was amazed of the new modification it had.

Suddenly two rail guns emerged from the side of the ship.

"Aah..."

"RAIL GUN 1 AND 2 CHARGING FOR **TWENTY** SECONDS..."

"I'm outta here." Bender said.

"Yep, can't wait that long." Amy spoke.

"Got work." Hermes walked out.

The whole crew left as they could not wait for twenty seconds at all, not caring if it's even a new weapon's demonstration.

"Blasted. Say my new 9-ft intern Larry. How's it going up there?" The Professor said as Larry's head **could not even been seen** by a TV screen, only his body though was visible.

"Why are you wearing that weird hat today?"

"Sorry Professor." The 9-Ft Intern said.

He took off a soprano from his off-screen head and handed it to the professor who grabbed it instantly, not wanting silly headware in the way.

* * *

><p>At the main space port of New New York, an group of civilians from different countries of Earth, who piloted or owned ships gathered to President Nixon on the stage for a meeting as he was with Generals, Colonels, and ten of the greatest captains for DOOP, or so it seems.<p>

"My god, all Top Ten Captains are here." Leela said as she was with Amy, Bender, and Farnsworth. "Wait a minute? Why is Zapp Brannigan one of the top captains at the list posted there?"

"Indeed why." Zapp Brannigan popped right in front of Leela. "I'm place as Number 10 for sending wave after wave after wave of soldiers in the frontline. The Number One Captain is Captain Jerome, however the most famous captain is Captain Cole, Number Two. So, how about the Number 10 Captain go with the sexy Leela on a date after this counterattack."

"In your dreams." Leela said.

"Attention everyone! I have unfortunate news. It seems 8/10 of our military stationed on the Kahinto Colony has been.. uh.. eliminated."

Suddenly the crowd of civilians were nervous and afraid of the enemy, one even saying, "Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" as he ran away for his life.

"Because we need to train soldiers now, we are getting some of our highly trained citizens in combat. In return, you get to take anything from the dead bots you shoot and these bots carry some expensive technology."

The crowd of civilians looked at each other with smiles and joy as they thought that this might not be so bad.

"I have a question!" One Civilian asked. "What's with all the rest of the citizens leaving the area?"

"Well.. uh.. the enemy, an army of...

"Is it the **Salvation Army!**" Bender pulled out a shotgun from his body.

"No. The army of vExens are launching an big attack as some warning here on Earth as they manage to sneak there large weapon to orbit. We do know that..."

"Hey 'BURP!' Leela. What's going on?" Fry burped.

"Ew... can you go somewhere else and do that?" Leela asked.

"Oh.. got to take a dump quick!" Fry said, running toward his next destination.

As Leela watched Fry heading to the bathroom, Bender wanted a question to be answered.

"Excuse me, but what is a vExen?" Bender asked.

"Well... they are cyborg actually, however most people call them machines as they are only 3% organic and even then, they were considered as an artificial intelligence. It started with a revolution when a vExen thought if they had a soul. As of now, they are the enemy. Right now we are..."

As Nixon was discussing the plans, Leela felt like something wasn't right, it was not the fight between Earth and vExus, it was something else that was bothering her...

"Scruffy's here. What's wrong?" Scruffy asked.

"Well... Scruffy, Fry is romantic at times but he can be... **uh..**."

Suddenly Fry walked onto the stage with toilet paper sticking out of his pants.

"That dump made me loss some pounds alright." Fry said as he went up on the stage and to the microphone.

Fry spotted Leela in the crowd and suddenly he said, "Hi Leela! It's me, your love, Fry!", Fry waved his hand as there was a piece of gum stuck to it. Everyone looked at Leela as she sighed in disappointment.

"Will you get off the sta..." Nixon could not finish the sentence as he was being interrupted.

"Leela's my girlfriend. Oh hold on, I got to take a dump... Oh boy, I think I just **lost some pounds** again in my pants." Fry feeling awkward.

Everyone was laughing at him as Leela felt embarrassed of this.

"What a loser, at least I have my dignity." Zoidberg said.

"Zoidberg, you live in a dumpster." Amy said. "Why can't you live in an apartment like everyone else?"

"**A-part-ment**?" Zoidberg was confused.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Bender was about to say bye to his Robot Ukrainian Girlfriend at the exit of the Space Port.<p>

"Bye bye now." Bender smiled back.

"I think I love you. Can we marry?" She **spoke in a Russian Language.**

Bender had no idea what was she saying, so he just agreed to make her happy and go away.

"Uh... Sure, I have no idea what you said, but yeah."

"Can I bring my family over too?" The spoke **once again in a Russian Language.**

"Sure? Why not.. I think."

The Robot Ukrainian Girl hugged Bender, who had no idea what just happened, and left joyfully.

"Who was that?" Fry came.

"That's just another Fembot. She's not programmed to speak English."

Fry and Bender stood there talking about why he would make out someone who can't speak English at all, until Leela showed up, afraid to have a talk with Fry.

"Uh... Fry." Leela didn't know how to put this.

Fry turned around and saw Leela with an unfortunate expression across her face.

"Yes?" Fry asked, wanting to know what happened.

"I.. I want to break up! I'm sorry but I can't take your childish behavior anymore!"

"B..but.. I can grow up!"

"I'm sorry Fry... but I want someone who's kind, caring, and charming and your all that but I also want someone who's mature, got a good job, and doesn't argue with a child over who started Star Trek. Maybe you'll find someone else. I.. I have to go and see what were facing against.."

Leela didn't wanted to continue this unfortunate talk any further, so she just ended the conversation with a, 'Bye...". Fry felt a strong saddened emotion crawling through his heart as the sound **of heavy violins** are...

"BENDER! This isn't a good time for your **Violin Recordings**!" Fry said.

"Okay, but the sad mood isn't good without some violins." Bender walked away.

* * *

><p>Fry was being escorted by Farnsworth and Hermes to his apartment, feeling so sad that he wouldn't even move his legs to get there, yet they manage to move him to the front door of his apartment by carrying his arms.<p>

"Fry, I know your sad about that breakup... so I send Amy, Zoidberg, Bender, Scruffy to cheer her up until they die because it's cheaper that way, while we cheer you up with a surprise."

"A surprise? Is it satellite TV?" Fry asked, hoping it was worth it.

"No, mon. Go into your apartment and check it out." Hermes spoke.

Fry opened the door to his apartment revealing everything to be exactly the same. No surprise at all...

"Everything looks the same. The dead rats on the corner are still here, the pie I left to cool on the window three weeks ago is still there, that spaghetti that I tossed to the ceiling is still up there." Fry said.

"Hello Fry..." A Smooth Female Voice was heard across the room.

"What was that? Aunt Harley, are you back from the dead." Fry became creeped out.

"No, no Fry! I just installed AI VERONICA into your apartment. She will be here to take whatever will make you happy. She can do the laundry, make you dinner, clean the whole apartment... like the stereotypical housewife." Farnsworth spoke.

"Thanks but that won't make me happy."

"I got you a beer, Fry." AI VERONICA spoke.

Fry looked at an floating dish with a glass bottle of icy cold beer on it.

"On second thought... this could be the life." Fry thought about it.

"You can even change the AI to anyone you want." Hermes said.

"Billy Maze! Billy Maze!" Fry said.

Suddenly the femine voice changed to an outrageous jolly voice.

"HELLO! I'M AI BILLY MAZE HERE TO SELL YOU A NEW PRODUCT!" AI BILLY MAZE spoke.

"Suddenly Old people are great, suddenly your happy because of this old man building a... No wait! Come back!" Farnsworth spoke as Hermes and Fry were about to leave.

* * *

><p>A large voice ranged through the city as it yelled out, "CIVILIANS EVACUATE! CIVILIANS MUST ALL EVACUATE!". Meanwhile at the Space Port, Nixon discussed plans with the Citizens who were ready for combat... and a nice hard drive from an destroyed enemy robot.<p>

"Okay, this is good. The Civilians are evacuating just like we planned. Now there weapon that they brought here is a..."

An explosion was heard throughout the skies as a Civilian Vehicle has just been destroyed by a laser brought from the windy clouds.

"Bloody Scott. What the heck is that?" One of the Captains looked up.

"Those crazy fools. They can't harm civilians! Only **I** can do that, just like those hippies back in the 60s." Nixon spoke angrily. "Anyway, what destroyed that vehicle is an Orbital Space Station. You citizens of New New York will be traveling and stopping it from the inside, but be warned. vExen troops are stationed there as well as their Top General."

"It can't be that hard." Bender said.

"Not unless you can make it to the Generator Room. Where all the power is. All that power can even power up Las Vegas."

* * *

><p>Fry was in his apartment, bored, wanting a different AI.<p>

"How about... Leslie Nielson?" Fry asked.

"AI Leslie Nielson here. One of the greatest Comedian Film Actors that starred in Airplane!, Naked Gun, a whole lot of comedies. You know, Family Guy wouldn't even be here without me... of course there's The Simpsons... but you get the idea where the humor was inspired." AI Leslie Nielson spoke.

"I love your movies! Especially Police Squad!"

"Oh, so suddenly you think I'm funny again compared to those popular comedians like Eddie Murphy or Jack Black."

"Uh... Next AI please!" Fry said, not wanting to here an Old Leslie Nielson's angry grumbling voice.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of Civilian Ships capable of weaponry and danger, were traveling above the Earth's atmosphere as they spotted the weapon preventing civilians from evacuating the area. It was an Orbital Space Station alright, but it looked ancient yet functional. It was the half the size of an pyramid and there ships were tiny little insects compared to it. Leela and her crew spotted the entrance though, the beam's cannon.<p>

"Okay, the beam seems offline for now." Leela said.

"Dibs on shooting the crotch!" Bender said as he held a rifle in his hand.

The small army of Civilian ships quickly entered the Beam's Cannon, thinking that something wasn't right. The moment they entered further and further they heard something unexpected.

"General Rygax... Send Coordinates to Earth DOOP Headquarters..." A Transmission was heard.

"_Yes as you wish..._ Emperor..." A large growling voice was heard across the station.

"What was that? I heard the transmission but that voice sounded like it came... well everywhere!" Amy said.

"No time for that, turrets are still online in this area!" Leela piloted the ship, dodging Turrets everywhere.

"Whatever... still, what's this thing I hear about you and Fry?" Bender asked.

Leela felt a little angry that Bender asked this kind of personal question, especially during enemy territory.

"Why are you asking that now?" Leela said.

"I just heard you broke up. I mean, haven't you thought how life would be together in the future?" Bender asked.

"Uh..."

* * *

><p>It was the future of the future as Leela was a mother with children in a nice but small apartment.<p>

"Daddy's home!" One of Leela's children smiled.

Fry came in the door with a dirty sleeveless jacket and pants that smelled like something a dead animal died of.

"I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that I lost my job as a delivery boy." Fry said.

"Uh.. what's the good news?" Leela wanted to know.

"I found these stray dirty dogs on the street!" Fry smiled.

"Oh lord..."

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Leela screamed of such a future, pushing the breaks.<p>

Everyone suddenly fell to the ground as a shot was heard.

"Oh damn it!" Bender said sticking his rifle out the window. "I shot the guy's head off! I was going for the crotch you meat bag. Thanks a lot Leela."

* * *

><p>"HEY! IT's ME! ARNOLD!" AI Arnold Schwarzenegger spoke.<p>

"Oh my god! I loved your movies especially in Terminator and Junior!"

"Yes yes. That's great. Say have you heard the days of me as Governor of Calif..."

"NEXT!" Fry yelled out.

"Hello Fry! It's me again." AI VERONICA appeared again. "You seem like your trying to overcome your problems by talking to Celebrities AI's. I think you should talk it over."

"With who? You?" Fry feeling angry about it through every inch of his skin.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Leave me alone. I just need a drink." Fry said.

"Can you at least tell me when you're coming?" AI VERONICA became 'worried' a little.

"Sure, 10:00 I guess."

* * *

><p>The Planet Express Ship and the rest of the Civilians Ships fought through every soldier and enemy space craft they could with their upgraded weapon system in the Generator Room until a huge metallic crate was thrown at rapid speed to the front of the Ship by the largest vExen on the deck. The Generator Room was the power source and the largest area of the station. Still, The Planet Express Ship started to lose control all because of that throw and was about to crash land to the grounds of this area.<p>

"Ha! You humans aren't so... uh-oh." The large vExen said as the Ship was also crash-landing towards him.

Leela, Bender, Amy all stepped out of the ship, noticing that two of their members aren't here.

"Oh my god! Is Scruffy and Zoidberg still alright?" Leela asked.

"Besides my twisted claw here and my friend here Scruffy losing an arm, than yes." Zoidberg spoke dragging an injured but normal-looking Scruffy out of the ship.

The crew looked at the ship that was busted slightly and spotted the vExen lower half of his body crushed under the ship size while the ships above them were fighting the soldiers on the deck and the space craft's in the air. The crew also thought that he might be the general due to his size and a beautiful decorated staff next to him.

"The ship still looks functional and the General is caught and stuck this time. Seems good for us fellas." Leela said.

"General! You think that just because I'm big and strong and his the golden staff? I'm a general? I'm just the rich body builder kid here! I'm only a private!" He yelled. "The general is..."

Suddenly out of nowhere a flat spiked crushing panel, or destroyer, crushed the private's face into scraps.

"Woops. Shouldn't have touched that shiny button." Zoidberg stood at the control post of the Generator Room.

"Huh, why aren't there any Operators around here? The only thing here are soldiers guarding this area." Amy watched the guards being too distracted, fighting the ships above.

Bender just looked at them with a boring look, not caring what they have to say, as he was leaning against the large attachments of the Generator Room, watching the vExen soldiers and vExen Spacecrafts being defeated one by one until he decided he wanted a victory smoke later.

"Let's see here lighter, lighter. This rifle will do nice." Bender aimed his advanced weaponry to a cigar.

Pressing the trigger, he lighted the cigar with one little laser shot... until it came contact with the attachments. One of the attachments broke off and the ground started to shake for a while. The crew wondered what just happened but mostly Bender was the one who was suspicious of this.

"Wait a minute..." Bender said, taking another shot at the attachments.

The ground shaked and Bender said, "Hold on a second." He again shot the attachments and the ground shaked again.

"Wait just a second." Bender shot the attachments again causing the ground to shake.

"Just another sec..."

"Bender! Stop shooting at that!" Amy yelled.

Suddenly the ground shaked beserked even more.

"ATTACHMENTS HAVE BEEN BROKEN... CANNOT MAINTAIN SECONDARY FORM... REVERT TO ORIGINAL VEXEN FORM..." A large angered voice went across the space station.

"Did it say secondary form?" Leela said.

"Who cares! Get back in the ship!" Bender yelled.

The whole crew ran back to the ship as the ground was shaking, erupting like a volcano actually. The other ships, did not want to know what was happening, already left. The ship, even busted on some aspects, manage to fly in its current speed but as they were reaching to the exit, they saw the most unexpected thing ever. Huge blades rising from inside the cannon as the entrance is closing...

"Are...Are those teeth!" Zoidberg said. "What kind of Space Station has teeth!"

"This isn't no ordinary Space Station." Leela said.

All the ships escaped and were outside of the space station, if it was anymore... as it was no longer a weapon orbiting in space but a large vExen with a huge buffed mechanical tail, jaws capable of crushing steel to the ground, and claws for climbing the highest mountains... in fact, it did not had one eye like most vExen's but five eyes lighting like the headlights of a truck. The thing called Rygax, was enormous to their surprise.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Amy said.

"Don't worry! It's falling out of orbit!" Leela pointed out.

"CURSE YOU!" Rygax yelled at the ships.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Bender sighed.

* * *

><p>Fry was at a bar as he was sitting next to a friend he just made days ago who had a sandwich on his plate.<p>

"I don't know what to do. Leela broke up with me and now Bender is gone, I have no one to talk to but I'm glad your a friend." Fry said.

"Who the 'BLEEP' are you talking to?" Billy Starlong, Chief of Police, asked.

"I just need someone to talk to."

"Don't talk about your emotions to me, got enough crazy talk from my wife and were divorced. Crazy woman she is." Billy said.

"Who am I supposed to talk to?"

"Look, kid. Go ask someone who cares... I have to... my sandwich! Where did it go... you again!" Billy Starlong looked behind to see Galileo, the dog with an IQ of 345. "We meet again my old nemesis..."

Fry walked off lonely and tired of the day as there were screams, messes, and cats meowing in pain within the bar shaking during a chase between Galileo and Bill.

"Who would care about my problem? What the...?" Fry walked on the streets.

As he looked on the ground, he started looking up as every civilian in New New York saw something huge falling from the skies... the next minute, a crash was heard and the ground tremble before the impact. Fry had to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Fry and the Civilians of New New York gathered to the crash site as quickly as they can. They looked and saw it fell to Old New York City... the City under New New York City. Suddenly the ground shaked like an Earthquake for a minute as the General rose from the declined New York upwards to the city of the 30th Century.<p>

"YOU PEOPLE REALLY PISS ME OFF!" Rygax spoke.

"That's one huge freakishly ugly machine you got there." Fry spoke.

"MACHINE!" Rygax felt insulted.

This was because the word machine is considered offensive towards vExen's who think like actual beings instead of a life-wasting manufactured robot. Still, Rygax, angered, grabbed a hold of Fry who screamed and walked off crushing many cars, buildings, and streets in the way.

"Hey! You're going to have to pay for that!" The Mayor yelled as we watched the destruction of the city.

* * *

><p>The Planet Express Ship was looking for Rygax to make sure he was actually taken down for good... until they spotted him climbing on the tower and held Fry captive in his hand at the same time.<p>

"Oh my god! That vExen thing is climbing on the Empire State Building, one of the few buildings that's still used today from Old New York so they can compete against some other tall monuments and buildings." Amy said.

"Bender get in the turret! Were knocking down that big creature into scrap metal." Leela commanded.

Meanwhile, Rygax was climbing on the Empire State Building until Fry spotted someone else climbing it.

"King Kong? Aren't you a little too old for this?" Fry asked King Kong.

"Aren't you held captive by the enemy?" The Elderly King Kong spoke.

"Touche." Fry looked at him with suspicious looking eyes.

Suddenly multiple lasers that came flying towards the large vExen were fired from a turret used by Bender.

"Yeah... I'll uh get down." Elderly King Kong spoke, not wanting to get hit by lasers.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Rygax finally got to the top of the Empire State Building and roared at the ship attacking them.<p>

"Hey, General? Bachelor dude." Fry said.

"Bachelor? Hey? How do you know that I'm a bachelor?" Rygax responded with surprise.

"Well your fat, lonely, and despite being made of metal, you smell like a bachelor." Fry said.

"What's it to you?"

"Just want to know that why did you chose to climb the highest building in New New York City where you could have fallen to your death. Isn't that a little stupid?" Fry said.

"I need to get to higher ground and plus what sort of Idiot am I to just fall off the building?"

"I don't know... **like now**."

A second later, Rygax found himself in the sky falling off the building... in fact how he fell off was a complete mystery to him.

* * *

><p>On the street, Justin Bieber who was just recently unfroze from the cryogenic labs looked at how life is.<p>

"Most of the diseases on Earth are now curable, crime rate is down, and that anti-Bieber Club isn't harassing me again. Life's good." Bieber spoke, until he noticed a shadow below him getting bigger and bigger. He looked up and said, "Oh what the..."

The next minute, Bieber was crushed by the massive body of a vExen and Fry was released from his imprisonment hand. The Planet Express Ship landed on the streets as the crew and every civilian looked at the dead vExen.

"The lasers must've killed the monster." Professor Farnsworth said.

"It was not thy lasers that kill thy monster... it was thy beauty that killed it." Bender said.

"Uh.. no. It was the lasers alright." Leela said.

"No. I mean that the beauty of the vExen's shiny fifty ton metal ass crushing Justin Bieber, the monster, into a pancake." Bender said.

"At least everyone is alright." Farnsworth said.

Everyone but Fry who walked off sadly.

"Wasn't he just chatting with a huge monster a second ago and insulting him for some reason with no sad emotion at all?" Bender asked.

"I should go talk to him. We kind of broke up." Leela said.

"You did!" Zapp popped out of nowhere.

The next minute later, he got knocked out unconscious by Leela's fist.

"That take cares of that. Now I think I should talk to Fry." Leela said.

"No, no. Let him has some alone time to think about this." Farnsworth said.

The crew watched Fry leaving the area as the sun began to slowly disappear into night sky...

Oh god, It's still alive!" A doctor checked the pulse.

"The vExen creature is still alive?" Leela said.

"What no. Justin Bieber's alive."

"Dang it." Bender sighed.

* * *

><p>Fry was walking lonely to his apartment, until he spotted Bender angrily kicking the door.<p>

"Hey! This is all your fault! If I haven't been locked out, I wouldn't miss today's new episode of All My Circuits you!" Bender angrily said.

"What's wrong." Fry sighed.

"You're stupid AI wife is on the other side of the door, meat bag."

"Let me talk to her..." Fry sighed.

Fry knocked on the door and said, "Veronica! Open up!" hoping for some response.

"No. No. No." AI VERONICA responded with some disappointment.

"Please. I already had a enough trouble with a break up and being held captive by some huge robot monster." Fry said.

"No way, Not ever."

"Looks like we're going to have to bend our way in." Bender cracked his knuckles.

"Wait a minute... I think I know what's going on..." Fry sighed.

"Okay, but hurry. I have to go to sleep mode soon otherwise I could get more beserk and violent... more than usual." Bender said.

Fry knocked on the door once, knowing what was wrong.

"Look. Veronica. I'm sorry for not coming back on time, I do have problems and I feel miserable, angry, pain, lonely, and even in denial sometimes. No one wants to talk about my problems, not Farnsworth, Amy, Bender, not even Scruffy and his mustache wants to talk about it. Worst of all... I don't know if Leela will ever take me back..." Fry said.

Landing his forehead on the door, a single tear fell from his right eye during his troubles...

"I don't know who to talk to anymore... For just an AI, you seem to worry too. I don't know if your program to or not but can you at forgive me?" Fry cried.

Fry stepped back hoping for something to happen, wiping the tear off his cheek. A moment of silence occurred during Fry's little crisis, but Luckily the door slowly opened and a female's voice was heard as, "Come in. I cleaned your home while you two were gone but I didn't finish the dishes. I'll be right on away on that as soon as I..."

"I'll do the dishes." Fry entered the apartment with neither a happy or sad look on his face.

"But.. I'm the one here to make your life a little better for everyone and..."

"Take a break." Fry said, going towards the kitchen.

"Break? I'm not familiar what you're saying."

"Take some time off for yourself."

"Huh... that's not in my program... but I am program to also listen to my masters orders."

"I'm not your master, were friends." Fry entered the kitchen, spotting dirty dishes under a lamp on the ceiling.

"Friends? " AI VERONICA became confused.

"Man, you are like a complete robot." Fry began washing the dishes.

"Well can I know what's wrong Fry. You mentioned a break up of some sort?" AI VERONICA asked.

"Nah... no one wants to hear about it..."

"I do. I am your friend, like you said."

Fry looked up from the dishes he was scrubbing, realizing that someone did wanted to talk over his problems...

"Well... okay." Fry said.

... And so Fry, washing the dishes under the lamp, explained what happened to Fry to AI VERONICA, a lifeless machine that is... yet the AI, an artificial intelligence, understand everything he went through... even though that she herself has never have been through these challenges of life and that she first just learned of the meaning of 'friend'... let's see what Bender is doing now.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang in the middle of the night and Bender yelled out, "I'm coming! I'm coming already!". Bender opened the door and saw his old Ukrainian Fembot Girlfriend, the same one from the space port, along with her family made up of brothers, sisters, parents, cousins, grandparents.. you name it.<p>

"Oh Robot Jesus, what have I done..." Bender said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dark bad neighborhood of New New York, there was a certain shadowy alley and a tall person hidden under black cloak. He met up with three guys... the same ones from the vExen space port.<p>

"You did good... Here's a sack of gold with a little diamond in it." The shadowy man said gave them the reward.

"Yeah, yeah, but why would you do this to your own people, start another conflict?" One of the men asked.

"No offense, but I didn't like what your kind did to us... especially when the 'Ultimate Power' has rumored to be somewhere here on Earth and a map..."

"Right." The Leader of them spoke sarcastically. "Anyway, nice doing business with you vExen General Kelu."

The three men walked off, not caring a word Kelu said... still, the vExen walked off under his black cloak with some plans of his own.

* * *

><p>(Commercial Scene)<p>

"Hello there, Jake Venson here about a new product. Ever wanted something where it can be builded fast into a new car or a new computer. Well we have the nanomachine builders."

The commercial shows nano machines around a scrap of metal and reforming it into a new Flat-Screen TV.

One is weak but millions are strong and they can fix and build whatever you want in ten seconds... so just sit back and relax and hope these machines won't revolt against you... no really. Hope that."

The commerical than shows the nano machines holding a sign that says, "REVOLUTION!"


	8. A Happy Futurama Thanksgiving

This story is about Thanksgiving so it will mostly be for laughs. Also, sorry it took a long time but this story will have more Popular Culture References than the other stories. Shoz Out! Also, check out the gun commercial at the end when your done reading... it's pretty funny.

* * *

><p><span>Ep. 7, REANIMATION, Synopsis:<span> Fry is saddend that his family won't be joining him in the future of Thanksgiving... it gets worst as he has to face the truth that Thanksgiving has been commercialized in the Future just like every holiday has.

Title Caption Gag: We got cancelled for Seven Years, We got **renewed for a SEVENTH SEASON**!

True Facts Gag: If you watch that tape... you will **die**... the **Allen Gregory Season 1 Disc**. **We know you won't because that show is horrible**!

Product Gag: **Behold! Monkeys! The writers of The Cleveland Show!** You can get one and have it write a show that's really bad but not **seriously bad as FOX'S DESCISION TO CANCEL FUTURAMA!**

* * *

><p>It was grassy afternoon and Eight-Year-Old <strong>Charlie Brown<strong> in his bright yellow T-Shirt and his dull grey shorts, stood in front of his classmate, Lucy who wore her a light blue dress. She was holding the football from the top tip with her finger and the bottom tip with the ground itself. Lucy planned on Charlie to kick the ball...

"Come on Charlie Brown. You can kick it." Lucy grinned.

"I can't believe it... she must think I'm the most stupid person in existence." Charlie sighed.

"Come on. I'll hold it and you'll kick it." Lucy smiled.

"Oh... I know where this will go!" Charlie became fustrated of these constant tricks. "I try to kick it, you move it away so I miss and fall flat on my back!"

"But why would I do that on thanksgiving? You can't lie on a special holiday like this." She smiled.

"Huh... I guess so..." He instantly thought.

Charlie Brown backed up a little bit, thinking, "I think I can finally kick the ball". He stood for a moment and rushed his way to the football held by Lucy, he lifted his foot and tried to kick it... only for the girl to pull the foot ball away. Suddenly Charlie Brown found himself felling right on the ground right on his back.

Lucy chuckled and said, "You always fall for the same tricks you..."

"HOLD UP YOU!" Bender stepped in **shooting bullets up in the air** from his pistol. "You better give him a change you TWERP!"

"Y..yes... sir." Lucy became afraid of the robot.

Lucy steady the ball and Charlie got up from a few of his injuries. He then kicked the ball as high into the air as the two watched it reaching to skies...

"See? That wasn't so hard... man, I love you little rascals." Bender chuckled.

Suddenly he turned around and saw more **classmates of Charlie Brown**.

Bender yelled out, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU **LOOKING** AT?", he loaded his gun with three bullets.

The children gulped in fear and Bender chuckled, "Ahh... I'm just kidding. You Peanuts are so cute when your **scared**!" to the horrified children.

The children were no longer horrified and sighed, "Whew", taking the sweat off their foreheads, but Bender wasn't finished.

"In fact, this gun **couldn't hurt** anyone. See?" Bender shot loudly into the sky.

The children started to duck cover, and the fear of the Bot's menacing ways returned. The bot looked at them angrily and said, "Ah, you just don't get it. This gun cannot hurt any..."

... Bender's finger slipped into the trigger as a bullet **shot the Cameraman**, and now the only thing that can be described was the bots and children's feet standing on the grassy floor..

"Woops... uh... you didn't see anything..." Bender said to the audience.

Suddenly the image of Bender's feet started to run away and than the sound of Children whistling as if it never happened... even if the camera fell upon like this... a title screen suddenly appeared!

**_A Futurama Thanksgiving!_**

At the Headquarters of Planet Express... The crew was decorating every inch of the place so it looked prepared for Thanksgiving, but they mostly focused at the conference room next to the hangar. Zoidberg carefully placed the silverware on a large table at the Conference room next to the hangar area, Amy carefully placed the decorations of pictures pumpkins, Pilgrim hats, and feathers on the wall, and Bender was **doing his job** by carefully stealing everyone's wallets as everyone was busy today with a, "Hehehe...". Everyone was ready but Fry who had a question...

"Say, how come this is actually the first time we celebrated Thanksgiving?" Fry handed out plates on the table.

"Well, apparently back than the government decided that Thanksgiving should not be a holiday because they need to take some holidays out as there was so many holidays like **Glagmar**, or **Junakah**, or **Holy Fright Day**, but a bunch of people protested and so it's back as an American Holiday." Farnsworth said.

"Good thing it's just us the crew celebrating the holiday." Fry smiled.

"Oh.. uh.. actually, we've all invited our families to come." Hermes held the Pilgrim hats.

"Wait? What?" Fry became a little worried...

The whole crew suddenly started to join the conversation at the conference room.

"Oh sure... I bringing my cloned son and my real son, Herbert and Ignus." Farnsworth said.

"I'm bringing my family too." Scruffy said.

"You have a family-!-... Uh... Who are you anyway?" Fry asked in disappointment.

"Scruffy... The Janitor..." Scruffy simply answered.

"We all brought our families, Fry." Leela said. "Amy is bringing her rich family over, Bender's bringing his manufacturing family over, Zoidberg bringing his Uncle over, and Hermes is bringing his family too. Is something wrong with that?"

"Uh..no... it's um.. just that..."

Suddenly Bender had an idea what was going on with Fry's life...

"Oh I get it! Your family is long gone back in the year 2000!" Bender said.

"NO!" He reacted... "It's just that... okay, yes."

He looked down to the ground in disappointment sitting down at one of the chairs. The crew looked at him still wondering why he was sad on the day of Thanksgiving... a day where you should be thankful not saddened.

"What's wrong Fry?" Zoidberg asked.

"Oh it's just that your family comes to the one day where everyone is thankful for but mine is back at the 20th century. I thought it was just going to be friends b... but it looks like it isn't."

"You know, we are related Fry." Farnsworth said.

"Yeah but you're a Farnsworth, not a Fry." He sighed angrily.

"If it makes you feel better, you can carve the turkey."

"Really? I can?" Fry reacted immediately.

"Yes, but we must get one quick." Amy said.

"Let's just go to the market. There's sure to be one there." Fry was about to step out of the Conference Room in sudden joy.

"Oh no Fry!" Farnsworth stopped him. "Turkeys bought at the store are already sold out much faster than your time period as the population has been growing much bigger than ever with all the new born alien babies, illegal space life forms, and then the Great **Space Odyssey 3001 **Emigration, in fact... all those little turkey's you know Fry are extinct. We must hunt down the Turkey's descendant, _Imperator Meleagris_ also known as Emperor Turkey's at the planet Navik 12."

"I hunted animals all the time with my dad... only problem is that I couldn't hurt animals... **My father broke a rabbit's neck **and** waved the dead creature right at my face thinking **that** it will make me a man... that bunny still haunts me that very day.**"

"Stop being a baby, Fry. Say? Where's Nibbler?" Leela asked.

"Huh... wasn't Scruffy here a moment ago?" Zoidberg noticed he was missing.

"**Who's** Scruffy?" Fry asked again.

* * *

><p>At the Planet Express's Balcony, Scruffy was playing a small purple piano, sitting on the floor by himself. The sound of Charlie Brown's Theme Music arose while Nibbler walked past Scruffy, his piano, the bathtub, and then towards a red dog house. He grabbed an old dusty World War II Pilot's Helmet and placed it on his head. He then climbed to the top of the dog house, sitting on the roof, and suddenly the sound of Charlie Brown's Theme Music disappeared and out emerged the sound of a plane's motor engine.<p>

"Fuel is in place, wheels alright, the wings are okay to go." Nibbler said as he imagined himself still sitting on top of the dog house yet about to take off with the sound of a propeller and engine along the way.

And so it did... the dog house that Nibbler rode flew off into the skies as the sound of a World War Plane flow across the normal sky.

"Everything looks good comrade. **Flying Ace** is out." Nibbler pretended that he had a microphone in his hand.

Everything did looked normal... until out of nowhere, bullets came through the air shooting at Nibbler's Flying Doghouse. He was underattacked!

"It's the **Red Baron** I say! The Red Baron! I have to lose him!" He thought.

And so in the skies, he flew his red dog house up and above but he couldn't lose him, more bullets came flying at him and his dog house suddenly had smoke and bullet holes.

"May day! May day! The flying ace is going down!" Nibbler said as the red dog house started losing control..

"Nibbler!"

"Is that you comrade! I need help!"

"Nibbler, your imagining things."

"Say what?" Nibbler said.

He found himself sitting on top of the red dog house still with his pilot helmet on... but did not found himself in the skies... he was back on the balcony. There was no smoke and there were no bullet holes affecting his dog house, neither was there a red baron.

"Nibbler. We need you to cook some extra food." Leela said.

"Extra? But why. Haven't we all brought food?" Nibbler said.

"Yes, everyone but you... and plus were bringing out families... we need extra." Hermes said.

Suddenly Fry grunted in disappointment again to Hermes words who mentioned, "Families"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Nibbler said. "But I'll need help... Hey Feathers. Are you still here?"

Suddenly a yellow canary landed on the balcony out of nowhere. The two started to walk past the crew as Scruffy was still sitting on the floor and playing the piano by himself again. The sound of Charlie Brown's Theme Music was heard again.

"Heh... **Popular Culture References**." Fry chuckled.

"Come on Fry! Stop jibber jabbing! We have to get going." Farnsworth said as the crew headed inside.

"Sure... I'll... AHH! **Mr. Hoppity Hop**!" Fry saw the ghost of the dead rabbit.

"Yes! I came back to haunt you... mostly because your dad's not around so I might as well start with you... _BOOOOH!_" The rabbit spoke.

"WAIT UP! Fry ran.

* * *

><p>PLANET NAVIK 12<p>

The Planet Express Ship road off into space as they headed off to the green jungle planet of Navik 12. As they reached to the tropical paradise... they landed on a green landing site with the usual features for ships. The ship's front landing gear opened revealing stair, with the crew stepping out onto the land with rifles, shotguns, and dart sniper rifles.

"Okay, now were only here to hunt down one so we must be very **quie... AHH**! IT'S OVER THERE!" Farnsworth spotted something moving in the bushes.

The crew aimed their rifles at whatever was in there... but it was no turkey... instead came a tall blue cat-like man in tribal clothes who held a bow and arrow.

"**Kill it! Kill it I say**!" Zoidberg argued.

"That's a native of Navik 12." Scruffy spoke.

"A Native?" Zoidberg said. "Well as a happy **foreigner** from another planet... I would like to say to you natives... **Kill It! Kill It Anyway I Say!**"

He tried to rush his way to the native but the voices of Hermes spoke out "No Zoidberg!" as he and Leela pushed him back.

"We are the **Na'Vi** and we come in peace as we are known for our **pony tails and our hippie like clothing.**"

"Heh... Popular Culture References..." Fry chuckled.

"You already said that!" Farnsworth yelled.

"We send no harm. I'm Katushu, part of a peaceful tribe, that is all, you Americans."

"How did you know were Americans?" Fry asked.

He pointed at Fry's "American" shirt showing Uncle Sam crushing the Earth with his fist as a world bubble that says, **"YOU CANNOT STOP US!"**

Everyone started to look at Amy now as she wanted to let the native know something.

"Were looking for Emperor Turkey's." Amy asked.

"Ah... yes, we follow where ever the Turkey's go because they make pretty good hair bands for our pony tails... but they are quite hostile. Most of the big vicious ones live at the abandoned facility where the **Pilgrims** attacked us."

"Pilgrims?" Fry was confused.

"Yes. Pilgrims. As in **The Smurfs**. Those blue tiny people think they can defeate blue tall people." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Earth, Nibbler and Feathers the Yellow Canary were working on extra food for thanksgiving at the kitchen. The two however had no idea how to cook a wonderful meal so they just placed <strong>leftover cooked toast, M&amp;M's, chopped apples, and chocolate syrup <strong>on the plates

"Well... we got the food. What shall we do next Feathers?" Nibbler asked.

The Yellow Bird tweeted back, Nibbler understanding everything he said.

"I see... I think we have some in the conference room." Nibbler said.

The two walked out of the kitchen and into the conference room where they encountered a closet at the wall. They opened the doors and found a Pilgrim Costume and a Indian Costume on the shelves...

* * *

><p>The crew were in the jungles lead by the Native Na'Vi Katushu, but as they walked further and further to their destination... Katushu stop them for a moment.<p>

"Sorry... but I cannot go this further as I'm far away from my tribe. You must go on by yourselves." Katushu said.

"You mean like **now**?" Bender said as the whole crew saw the Abandoned Facility right in **front of them**.

"See! You could go on by yourselves. Well... so long. I must help my brethren and sisters fight the Pilgrim Smurfs. Well... so long." He said.

They watched Katushu heading back to the tribe as Fry said, "Well that was strange... ain't that right Hermes? Hermes?"

Suddenly Hermes right hand touched Leela's shoulder.

"Hermes! Get your hand off me!" Leela yelled as she still faced at the same direction.

Hermes did not respond back, so Leela had to do it the hard and probably only way to deal with these kind of people.

"Oh that's it!" Leela retorted.

She decided to toss Hermes by the arm but as she did... she looked at the Jamaican's Arm with no body at all... just ripped limb.

"AHH!" Leela screamed.

They turned around and saw a giant Turkey that spotted them and roared, "GOBBLE! GOBBLE!"

"TO THE FACILITY EVERYONE!" Farnsworth yelled.

* * *

><p>The crew ran as fast as they can, with Fry thinking it was a horrible mistake to hunt down a turkey rather than buying one early... still they manage to escape inside the facility as Leela was holding the metallic door that had a bullet-proof window. The Giant Turkey dashed it's way only for Leela to slam the door right in its face. The Turkey fell onto its bottom but easily got up as it was only a thump for the head. Leela quickly locked the door before it could allow its head to emerge.<p>

"Were safe at last." Amy gasped for breath.

"Were doomed! **Doomed**!" Prof. Farnsworth cried.

"We still have **each other**..." Zoidberg said.

**"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"** Farnsworth cried even worst that he now had to stay with his crew...

"Relax. It can't get in so easily." Fry said.

"You say that now but these Emperor Turkey's are said to **evolve** fast from their ancestors..." Farnsworth said.

"HEY! LET ME IN! I WANT TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" The Giant Turkey **spoke Plain English**.

It;s large right eye peaked through the bullet-proof window as the crew was astonished.

"My god... it's already **evolving**." Farnswroth cried.

"Come on! Let me in so I can kill you already!" The flightless bird spoke.

"Don't come in! We have **rifles and shotguns** here! Were not afraid to use it." Leela claimed.

"You have a rifle and a shotgun and **you're not even using it**? What a bunch of losers. I'm **going for some real weapons**." The Giant Turkey said.

Leela looked through the window and saw no Turkey's Eye peaking through anymore... instead, it's gone. No sign of an inch of the giant Turkey... so where was it?

"What do you think it's doing?" Scruffy asked.

"I...I think it's **looking for weapons**... but where could he find weapons in the..."

"Uh.. I got **email,** professor." Bender interrupted as his antenna rang, "You got mail."

"Print it out."

A piece of paper was being printed out of Bender's Mouth with a message on it from a particular person.

The whole crew gathered around it and Leela said, "It's from the Turkey!"

"Since when do turkey's go onto **gmail**?" Fry asked.

"This message states, '_I found weapons at a closet in the facility. Gonna kill you. __**LOL. Sincerely The Giant Turkey trying to kill you**__'_. Wait? What does LOL mean?" Bender asked.

"My god... it's evolved to a point where it speaks an even more **intelligent sophisticated language** beyond our knowledge!" Farnsworth shuddered in fear.

Suddenly everyone gasped except for Fry.

"LOL just means Laugh Out Loud." Fry said.

"You **understand** this language? YOU! **Speak** to the killer turkey!"

"Wait? WHAT!" Fry was shocked.

Suddenly the giant Turkey appeared but this time as Leela peaked through the small window on the other side... she saw the Turkey armed with guns and grenades.

"Say** hello to my little friend**!" The Giant Turkey said.

The metal door opened quickly and the crew pushed Fry out of the facility altogether.

"**Speak to it**!" Farnsworth slammed the door.

"I'm going to replace that eye with a bullet!" The Giant Turkey raised his Assault Rifle.

Fry screamed for a moment until suddenly The Giant Turkey got headshot. It fell down dead before Fry's eyes and behind the Turkey was Hermes with a pistol in his hand. The crew gasped as they stepped out seeing that Hermes was still alive.

"I'm tired of these.. BLEEP.. turkeys!" Hermes said.

"But Hermes.. How! But... Impossible!" Leela was confused. "A **Black Man's Arm** fell on me and..."

"Oh.. **I get it!** It always has to be the black man to be killed first when it's a **horror flick**, in this case a Giant Turkey. So when she's sees a black arm... it must be the black man here!" Hermes was offended.

"I.. I didn't mean that way... I..."

"This arm is not even black or an arm!" Hermes poured water on it.

The so called black arm turned out to be just a mossy twig with no bark on it at all.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it."

"Okay... I guess you didn't know... but next time won't be easy!" Hermes sighed.

"Hey! I was pushed by my own crew to face a giant turkey who could've put a bullet in my eye! Doesn't anyone **care!"** Fry said.

"**Your still there**?" Amy asked. "Why don't you stop arguing and help us pick up this turkey for thanksgiving."

Fry became quiet angry at the crew's attitude for pushing him into danger and ignoring him as he gritted his teeth roughly... still he kept this anger to himself...

* * *

><p>Nibbler wore a Pilgrim costume while Feathers dressed up as an Native American. The two began to push another table next to the round table at the conference room as families were coming, they needed more than just one table. This second table was much larger than the round one which was a good thing since about twenty three people are coming. They now had to push more chairs to the table. They manage to bring a total of twenty-three chairs, not all looking the same as some were desk chairs, basket-like chairs, and one chair that was a robot... <strong>apparently this one didn't cooperated<strong>.

"You stay back there!" Nibbler yelled at the Robot Chair.

"Yeah right!" Robot Chair spoke tripping Nibbler to the ground.

"Oh that's it!" Nibbler got up from the ground.

The two started to fight, the Robot Chair was angry enough as it is while Nibbler growled at it like a furious dog. The chair kick Nibbler in the face but it bit right on the leg afterwards, still it shook Nibbler off to the ground. Yet, Nibbler grabbed a hold of legs slowing it down so it resorted to kick him off his legs like a bull at a rodeo. Even if it tried to shake him off... nothing happened, Nibbler still held on as Feather's watched until he pressed the "SHUTDOWN" button on the back of the chair. It stopped and now it was just a normal chair standing there while Nibbler was tired.

"Okay... a little exhausting... but were done with that." Nibbler said as Feathers was pushing the chair to the table.

The table, silverware, chairs, and the napkins were now fully prepared... all's that left is food and the guests... and soon everything started to shake as a sound of a ship flowed across the room. The Planet Express Ship landed in the hangar, with a giant dead turkey **tied to the top almost as if it was Open Season**, and the front gear opened. The crew stepped out as they were glad that they brought a turkey sucessfully all but Fry who was still angry about it.

"How was the trip?" Nibbler cleaned his hands with a towel.

"It was good." Leela said.

"Good? GOOD? IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Fry yelled. "I got pushed out by my own crew to face off the turkey alone!"

"We said **sorry.**" Amy said.

"No! You didn't apologize! Bender **came throwing beer cans at me thinking I'm a human garbage disposal** hoping I would stop complaining and Zoidberg **chased me with a dose of heroine, thinking I'm stressed out!** Is heroine even legal!"

"Calm down Fry! If you want to hear it... **Heroine is legal for highly stressed people once a year.**" Farnsworth explained.

"I meant an apology..." Fry sighed. "Where's all the food?"

"Well we all brought food but it's back in the fridge with a lock on it. Nibbler cooked extras just in case people want more... which they usually do... and we got a big turkey waiting to be cooked by Nibbler. Right Nibbler?"

"By myself!" Nibbler reacted very negatively.

"What about that canary friend of yours?" Bender asked.

Nibbler had little experience in cooking as Nibblonians rather eat a whole animal alive rather than cook it and the best thing he uses to cook is the microwave and toaster... but actually cook real food?

"Um... can I get some help from you guys?" Nibbler said.

"Oh... we wouldn't want to bother you. Your highly intelligent so you must know how to cook. We have to bring our Families over, remember."

"Uh... what about Fry! He.. he has no family coming over!" Nibbler said.

"Thanks for_ reminding_ me..." A **sarcastic but angry** Fry spoke...

"Sorry Nibbler but Fry has to clean the Ship." Farnsworth spoke.

"**WHAT?"** Nibbler and Fry yelled out for different reasons.

"There's a big mess there and as I just said, we need to get our families." Leela said.

"Errr..." Nibbler and Fry became angry...

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Feathers watched Nibbler placed the Turkey on the table, hidden by a round silver cooking lid while Fry finished cleaning the ship with just a mop, it was shiny as a golden spoon... Suddenly the entrance doors of the Conference Room opened up and a group of the crews families showed up in front of there very eyes.<p>

"Were back!" Amy yelled as they all brought their families over.

"Oh... it's them..." Fry sighed...

Fry saw all of them standing in the conference room near the two tables for thanksgiving... he saw Cubert the annoying clone but genius, Ignus the dim-witted idiot, Harold Zoidberg a comedian back in his day, Mr. and Mrs. Wong, the rich family that rubs it in to everyone's face, Leela's mutant parents... at least she had them with her, Bender next to his Robotic Arm mother and his father who switched bodies from a jet to a computer that Bender was holding in his two hands, and strangely... Scruffy surrounded by wolves?

"Say? Where's Scruffy's parents?" Fry wondered.

"There right in front of me. I was raised by **wolves**." Scruffy stood beside two elderly wolves in front of him.

"Huh... I was wondering who your parents are."

"Come on Fry. Don't be jealous again. Sure you got in some trouble but you still get to serve the turkey." Leela said.

"Well... okay... I guess that's a good thing once a while..." Fry said.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at the tables as they saw Fry standing at front seat of the round conference table... preparing to cut the Turkey but first he had a little speech to say.<p>

"Well... I've been through some tough times today, seeing how my family won't come, being forced by my own crew to face the Turkey, and clean the ship all by myself... but in the end... I see friends still standing by my side." Fry said. "Now let's dig in!"

Fry slipped his knife through the turkey... only for it to** pop open **revealing less meat and dry bone... suddenly Fry paused for a moment...

"Uh... what happened to the turkey? I came here to eat! Not watch poor people waiting around!" Mr. Wong argued.

"Uh... I guess I cooked it a little too early..." Nibbler had a fake chuckle...

Suddenly Fry's eye was twitching a bit and he calmly said, "We still... brought food right?"

"Of course Fry. I brought pie." Farnsworth placed the pie on the table.

Fry swiped the pie from Farnsworth as he was glad food was still here... he quickly cut the pie for a piece and stuffed it through his mouth... but he stopped chewing as he felt something spiky and a alcohol smell to it. He immediately spitted out pie crust but with **white paint and rusty nails to the ground**.

"There are nails and paint in that pie." Nibbler pointed out.

"Oh... sorry but I'm blind at a point that I must've have switched it with apple and cinnamon by nails and paint..." Farnsworth spoke.

"At least you didn't got hurt. Here! See my food!" Zoidberg smiled as he gave Fry a plastic container.

Fry opened the plastic container to only reveal **newspapers with cheese stuck to it**.

"Uh... This newspaper's headline says it's from the year **2010**... This cheese is over ninety years old." Fry argued.

"**Bon Appetite**." Zoidberg simply answered with a smile.

"Uh... Leela... do you have anything to show?" Fry said.

"Sure... thought my parents pretty much want to bring this." Leela handed Fry a big metal plate covered by a huge round metal lid.

"It's not sewer food is it?" Fry asked.

"I don't think so but my parents says that you'll enjoy it." She answered.

Fry uncovered the food and it was revealed to be chicken... roasted honey chicken.

"This isn't so bad." Fry smiled.

"Really... because **stuffing** that roasted honey chicken with **old leftovers from the sewer water wasn't so easy**." Leela's Mother spoke.

"Spleh Yuck!... uh... does anyone have anything edible?" Fry asked.

Suddenly Scruffy threw away his **fried rat-on-a-stick** in the garbage can in response to Fry's question only for Scruffy's parents, the wolves, to dig in the trash can for that fried food of his. As the wolves were searching, Bender went to him with joy.

"Don't worry buddy!" Bender said as he held a dish covered in aluminum foil. "I know how you humans love human food so I cooked up some human food instead of that robot food I've been giving you all day."

"Really? Thanks... finally something... AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Fry screamed as Bender revealed what he had under that aluminum foil.

"**Severed Hands with googly eyes and feathers on each finger**!" Bender smiled, revealing severed hands with feathers glued to the fingers and googly eyes each hand... the crew and the groups were all shocked by this...

The only one who wasn't shocked was Zoidberg who responded, "Ooh... **My favorite**!", suddenly everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Um... Bender... where did you got those hands?" Fry asked.

"I got them from this **shifty stranger who calls himself a doctor**. He sells all kinds of organ donors and body parts." Bender smiled, thinking that this is 'Human' food.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN SERVING THIS!" Hermes argued.

"Well... I looked up the internet to see what humans like and I found out that **children** like to turn their hands into turkeys with googly eyes and glue their fingers with feathers."

"THAT'S **CHILDREN'S ARTS AND CRAFT**! THEY TRACE THERE HAND ON SOME PAPER AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A TURKEY!" Cubert argued.

"What? Children's hands look nothing like turkeys!" Bender argued back.

"Well Thanksgiving isn't about serving human hands, Bender!" Fry argued.

"Oh yeah? What's Thanksgiving about then?" Bender became confused...

"Oh... yes.. Thanksgiving. **It's about the Star Trek Geeks finally having peace with the WWE Jocks after helping them live through Global Warming of 2347.**" Farnsworth said.

"WHAT!" Fry became furious.

"Fry! Bender! Farnsworth! Everyone! Let's not get into a conflict now... let's just say what were grateful for and begin eating some of the extra food that Nibbler made." Leela said.

"You mean toast and chocolate syrup." Fry angrily grunted.

"Fry, just please calm down. It's thanksgiving." Amy said.

"Well... okay... it is thanksgiving... a time where we should be grateful for." Fry said.

* * *

><p>Every crew, family member, kid, and person there held hands together and closed there eyes as Leela was the first one to tell what she was grateful for today.<p>

"Oh heavenly lord... we are thankful for this thanksgiving dinner... which is made up of mostly well... **inedible, cannibalistic, and nails apparently**... but we still have some extras that Nibbler made so we are grateful for that." Leela said.

"My turn." Fry was still holding hands and closing his eyes. "We are thankful for everything your trying to do to make this world a better..."

"I'm thankful for the **booze! **It's both my **problem** and my **solution**!" Bender interrupted Fry.

"As I was saying... We are grateful for..."

"Your taking too long!" Cubert said. "We are all grateful for everyone's good deeds... however some people like **Zoidberg can't give us a break**!"

"HEY!" Zoidberg reacted angrily.

"It's true! I'm at least grateful for being rich **suckers**!" Amy bragged.

"At least I'm grateful for being a **better cook**!" Bender argued.

"Say that to what you just brought to thanksgiving Bender." Hermes said. "You'll be a great cook for **the Donner party** you know!"

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender yelled back.

"Hey! Don't talk to Hermes like that you infernal contraption!" Farnsworth argued.

"I'm an owl exterminator." Ignus stood up idiotically.

"Shut the hell up Ignus! No one likes you!" Mrs. Wong said.

"He just has a few problems! That's all!" Dwight argued.

Suddenly everybody started to argue in front of Fry who's anger suddenly grew and grew. He couldn't take it anymore... now there had to be an argument in the middle of Thanksgiving? His fury suddenly reached to its limit, to a point where he just had to release it on the world.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO-TIMING FREAKING SLOBS!" Fry yelled out in full rage.

"Look who's talking." Bender said.

Suddenly Fry walked up to Bender in rage and said, "Oh... Look at me! I'm Bender, the world's greatest cook. WELL GUESS WHAT BUDDY! HERE'S A FEW WORDS FOR YOU" He smiled sarcastically "**BITE MY GRANDFATHER'S DEAD ASS** **BECAUSE HE'S LONG DEAD FROM YOUR COOKING**!"

"Wha..." Bender was surprised and even hurted a little.

Fry angrily walked up to Leela and said, "Oh look. I'm the Captain of a Space Ship who needs respect. Well you know what you can't find respect for? **A FREAKING MAN WHO WON'T STOP STARING AT YOUR BIG STUPID EYE!**!"

"My eye isn't huge! It's.. It's..." Leela couldn't finish that sentence.

"Leave her alone, Fry." Amy said.

"Oh what do we have here? Amy Wong who's rich because she's still living off her parents?" Fry said. "Here's a few words when you live independently on the STREETS! '**CAN YOU SPARE SOME CHANGE SIR!**'."

"That's... that's very hurtful you know." Amy cried.

"Hey! You don't talk like that to my daughter!" Mr. Wong argued back.

"Oh. It's Amy's father. Mr. Wong. Here's some news about your wife! **SHE'S ONLY WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR RICH! MONEY DOESN'T BUY HAPPINESS YOU GREEDY BASTARD!**"

"Hey! That's... well... um... I need my depressed-proof pills!" Mr. Wong pulled out some pills from his pocket.

Fry than headed towards Zoidberg and spoke in his anger saying, "OH LOOK AT ME! I'm a doctor apparently because of the clothes I wear. HOW ABOUT YOU START LEARNING TO DO REAL OPERATIONS **RATHER THAN BOOSTING THE FUNERAL BUISNESS**!"

"Hey! **I don't just get money from funerals! I get some by being a spokesperson at funerals with a joke or two.**" Zoidberg argued.

Fry than walked up to Cubert and said, "OH LOOK! Little Cubert! OH WAIT **YOU ISOLATED, PIG-LIKE, STUB-NOSE, ANNOYING BRAT!**"

"I am offended." Cubert said.

"You don't talk to my son like that!" Farnsworth said.

"Oh... it's the professor who apparently says that even though were related we have no connection at all! **WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY CREATE SOMETHING FOR GOOD RATHER THAN IDIOTICALLY CREATE SOMETHING THAT CAUSES DESTRUCTION AND MAYHEM!**" Fry yelled.

"Huh... I guess we are connected after all..." Farnsworth now thought about it.

Fry turned up to Scruffy with some rage still in him and said, "** I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE, BUT IF I DID KNEW WHO YOU ARE! I PROBABLY HATE YOU TOO!"**

"I'm **Scruffy**. The **Janitor**." Scruffy responded calmly to Fry's rage-filled words.

The whole crew and there families felt emotionally hurt by Fry, who took a deep breath from the huge amount of anger-filled words he said.

"I...I got that out of my system... I think I'll go out for a walk outside and see a **Psychiatrist**." Fry smiled as everyone stepped away from him.

* * *

><p>Fry was on a couch as he placed his hands across his chest, talking about his problems to a Psychiatrist.<p>

"I don't know what to do. I just erupted in anger to them. I mean sure... they are jerks at times but I've never have yelled at them like that before..." Fry said.

"You do realize your outside talking to your problems with a **12-year old girl?"** The Girl in the green dress spoke.

Fry was outside at the lovely park, he was on a couch... only thing that this couch was old and dusty, thrown away actually, and the Girl he was talking stood behind a wooden booth that says, "Psychiatrist Office." There was also a little jar filled with cash indicating that this might just be a hobby of hers or a little buisness...

"You don't have enough money for a real psychiatrist... do you?... Pathetic..." She said.

"What do you want? A dollar?" Fry sighed angrily.

"That's what I've been **telling you**!" She complained.

"Alright... here you go." Fry dropped a dollar in the jar.

"Okay... I seem to know what your problem is. It's not just that your family is gone... is that Thanksgiving has changed for a long time. You like normal sized turkeys. They like monster killing turkeys from another planet. You like stuffing. They served garbage in chicken... In fact, it gets worst. You got pushed around so much that all that anger in your head just... bursted out like a balloon with too much air." She said.

"Huh?... well, what do I do?" Fry asked.

"Now you need answers from a **twelve year old?**... man, you have issues... I.. I mean, you should try to rekindle your old Fry self to your friends... if that doesn't work than I don't know what will."

"Well... it's good advice... so I guess I'll try it... say? Aren't you the girl that Cubert has a crush on?" Fry asked.

"Who the heck's Cubert?" She had no idea who he was.

"There you are!" Nibbler stepped in.

"Oh hi Nibbler! Glad your here! I'm also glad that **South Korean Animation** is still in **high quality**!" Fry stretched out.

As Fry was stretching out, his right arm was **off-screen**... suddenly it **punched** Nibbler on the **left side of the screen**.

"Uh-huh. High quality." Nibbler said.

"They do good work." Fry said...

Suddenly his animated head disappeared with only eyes and a mouth that was visible, but later it returned.

"Now do you believe me?"

"So. At least it's better than that premiere of the **Allen Gregory Show**... man, and **I thought the monkeys writing for the Cleveland Show was bad**..." Fry said. "Bunch of jerkass characters they are. No humor at all and **they say that The Simpsons should be cancelled**... The Simpsons is still on air and the Allen Gregory Show is cancelled right?" Fry asked.

"The Simpsons is on it's 200th Season... The Allen Gregory show... lost in a big studio fire which actually made a lot of people happy believe it or not." Nibbler spoke.

* * *

><p>Fry entered the Planet Express Headquarters and spotted the rest of the guys at the hangar, near the ship.<p>

"Hey Guys." Fry said.

"Hi Fry. Were very sorry what happened... so we all pitched in and bought you this card!" Leela said.

"Oh.. well that's..."

"HOLD IT!" Nibbler stepped in.

"What?" The crew asked.

"Don't you 'what!' me! Your just giving him that card just to ease your conscience after all the wrong you people did to him! If you really want to make it up to him! You can start by facing all the trouble that..."

"Wait! Nibbler! It's okay..." Fry interrupted him.

"Eh... **I tried**." Nibbler walked away.

"Yeah. Now let's watch the Discovery Channel of how Thanksgiving was founded by **Scientologists and Carnies**." Bender said.

"Scientologists... and carnies? SCIENTOLOGISTS AND CARNIES!" Fry became angry again.

"Don't be angry Fry just because..."

"I'm not angry because of Bender's words. Thanksgiving like every other holiday in the future has been commercialized. I've been angry that my family isn't here, that I've faced consequences alone, and now this. What the heck does Thanksgiving mean anymore if it's turned into another commercialized holiday like Christmas, Halloween, or Valentine's day..." Fry asked himself, to others...

Nibbler walked in front of Fry and the group and began to speak his own mind...

"Thanksgiving you say? What is it about you asked? It was time when Pilgrims suffered the most horrible times... disease, harsh winters, and then the very voyage itself. They needed help and so they spotted Native Americans on the land." Nibbler spoke. "Did the pilgrims shoot them just because they are different? Did the Natives clubbed them just because they are different? No, an Native by the name of Squanto helped them to survive... Even after the distrusts, the suspicion, and the rumors spreading... The Pilgrims and Natives sat together sharing food with one each other and having a few laughs... sure there was violence still around... but Thanksgiving soon to be more meaningful to people. Today, it is a time where people close to you spend time together all at the table and show what they're happy for..."

"Your right Nibbler... but the thanksgiving dinner here is ruined." Fry said. "All the food is uneatable and the turkey is ruined... plus I think Zoidberg may have **left some pounds... if you know what I mean**..."

"Don't worry... we can celebrate at my place." Mr. Wong said.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure... just don't ruin the furniture... especially you **fatso**." Wong pointed towards Zoidberg.

* * *

><p>The whole crew and there families entered aboard the Planet Express Ship as Nibbler and Feathers supposedly stayed behind.<p>

"Bye Nibbler. Hope you clean up the mess." Leela said.

"Sure will!" Nibbler smiled.

The ship took off as Nibbler watched... with Feathers a little confused why he would stay behind to clean up the mess.

"Come on little buddy." Nibbler headed to the kitchen...

Feathers was still curious what he was up to... until Nibbler pulled out something edible from the kitchen's oven... it was a freshly roasted Turkey much to Feather's surprise.

"They didn't know I bought one early." Nibbler chuckled.

Nibbler began to serve the cooked Turkey with a knife and a fork as Feathers wanted gravy with it... it was a happy thanksgiving after all...

* * *

><p>The Narrator in his fancy brown suit stood in front of Planet Express began to speak at the end...<p>

"And so... that was Fry's First Futuristic Thanksgiving..." The Narrator spoke. "And so this is truly a happy..."

"Who the hell are you?" Bender stepped in.

"Why I'm the substitute narrator. The real narrator is sick today so..."

"We didn't ask a substitute to fill in!" Bender argued as an angry mob made up the crew, their families, Nibbler, Feathers, and even the ghost of the dead rabbit appeared with torches.

"Please! Stay away!" The Substitute Narrator said.

"GET HIM!" Bender said.

_**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**_

"MY EYE!" He screamed.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! He screamed once again.

"He's still breathing! Club him if you have to!" Fry yelled.

_**Uh... Happy?.. Thanks?.. Giving?...**_

"What are you doing to my torso! MY TORSO!" He yelled.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" He yelled again.

Suddenly Bender stepped in and said, "Nothing To See Here Folks! Just enjoy much time you have."

"IS THAT MY FINGER!" He yelled out again

_**The... End?...**_

* * *

><p>(Gun Use Commercial Scene)<p>

_"It's me Jake Venson! Have you always wanted a real gun? WELL NOW YOU CAN HAVE ONE!"_ Jake Venson pulled out a pistol.

_"Use them to defend your self!"_

The Commercial shows the owner **throwing the gun at a burglar, knocking him out to the floor**.

_"Use them to turn off your lights!"_

THe Commercial shows the owner **shooting at the lightbulbs **causing glass to fall everywhere

"You can even use it as a real gun!"

"HOLD IT!" The Person said to the burglar.

_"BUT WAIT! We even sell guns to **criminals**!"_

"Heh heh!" The Burglar smiled as he had a gun.

"_BUT WAIT! HAVE AN EVEN **BIGGER GUN**!"_

Suddenly the owner pulled out a G18.

"_BUT WAIT! AN EVEN **BIGGER BIGGER GUN**!"_

Suddenly the burglar pulled out an MG36.

_"BUT WAIT! HAVE AN **ICECREAM**!"_

The owner saw himself having an icecream cone in his hand.

"_BUT WAIT! HAVE YOURSELF A **SHOTGUN**!"_

The burglar suddenly had a barrelled shotgun in his hand while the Owner looked at himself with an icecream cone in his hand.

"OH COME ON!"

The burglar shot the Owner, and a minute later he fell to the ground.

"MINUTES LATER YOU CRIMINALS WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM TAKING OUT A MAN WITH AN ICE CREAM CONE!"

(GUNS DO NOT KILL PEOPLE... GUNS KILL **ICECREAM!)**


	9. It's Christmas Philip J Fry!

Twelve Days of Christmas Opening: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my jerk ass friend gave to me... 12 Greys Invading, 11 Kill bots shooting, 10 Zoidberg's sniffing, 9 Roberto's stabbing, 8 Bender's burping, 7 'BLEEP' 'BLEEP', 6 Santa's destroying, 5 Golden Catapults Slinging, 4 Angry Nixon's, 3 Mafia Bots, 2 Hermes smoking, and a Fry on a bomb tree.

"Wait what?" Fry was shocked, being strapped to a bomb tree.

Ep. 7, It's Christmas Philip J. Fry , Synopsis: Robot Santa is suddenly nice this year and what does the crew find the cause? Mrs. Claus and a Robot Santa Jr... a Family more like it and suddenly they now have to be friends with Robot Santa. Will they succeed or anger Saint Bot Nicholas?

* * *

><p>It was morning and Christmas was just around the corner, oh the joy in the world. Families planting mines, Friends barricaded the doors, and Planet Express was just giving the final preparations to their No-Santa Zone.<p>

"Bring it on Santa!" Farnsworth said, "I defended every inch of this place before! Why! Not even your T.O.W. Missile can go blow up my missile toe!"

"Calm down Professor. It's just one day he comes here and then it's over after that." Leela said.

As Farnsworth continued to chit-chat over and over about his strong defended home and ignoring Leela at the same time, Amy walked up to Fry seeing him playing with an action figure.

"And Superman takes the hit!" Fry flew his Superman Action Figure in the air like a child he is inside.

"Fry. You want your action figure to marry my Barbie doll!" Amy showed Fry her barbie doll.

"What? I cannot imagine that in my Thousand Year Old Childhood!" Fry argued.

"C'mon. Imagine what adventures they have." Amy said.

Fry thought about it for some time imagining a narrator saying, "SUPERMAN AND BARBIE MARRIED."

Superman was walking on the streets holding a suitcase dressed up as a working civilian rather than a superhero apparently.

"Superman! We need your help!" A Man was on fire.

"Sorry, but I don't do that anymore. I'm married and have a job where I now have to pay off the debts for Barbie's Girl-Class Rocket ship." Superman sighed in boredom as he headed straight to work.

It was back to reality again and Fry said, "Eww... That's an Full Married Life alright..."

"Hey? Where's Bender?" Hermes asked, as the crew noticed Bender wasn't around.

* * *

><p>"You're a mean one... Bender." Bender slithering in a family's living room stealing gifts at the same time like a snake.<p>

As the night goes, he sang "Yes you really are a heal you're as cuddly as a cactus." as jumps into another chimney.

"and as charming as an eel, Bender." Bender stuffed a lot of presents into his storage area in another house.

"You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!" Bender leaped out of a chimney with a bag of stolen gifts.

"You're a foul one... BENDER!" Bender sang as he was at his last stop, a living room but bigger than the rest.

Suddenly a little girl came in and said, "Why are you always pausing at one building and then finishing the song at another?".

Bender needed to think of a lie, a good lie... one that a child could believe.

"Hey, that's a good idea Narrator." Bender looked upwards.

Bender than went to the little girl, putting on a green hat and said, "I'm a hero where I steal riches and hand them to the poor!"

"Those are the gifts that are donations to the poor." THe little girl spoke.

"Oh screw it. Look over there! It's Smoky the Bear!" Bender pointed out.

"Do you think I'm that stupid." She said.

The girl looked like she was not going to believe another of Bender's words. The only thing he could do was yell out, "Run away!" until he turned around to see a table in the way. He crashed into the table and fell to the ground.

"He looks real hurt." The little girl spoke.

"Uh-huh. Tell me about it." Smokey the Bear came. "Now little kid. Only you can prevent forest..."

"Shut your trap hole!" Bender got up.

Bender than leaped through the window saying, "I need a smoke."

Smokey The Bear shook his head and said, "When will they learn that smoking is bad? Remember Kids! Only You can prevent Forest Fires!"

"Are you still here?" The little girl spoke. "And we live in a city for god's sake. There's no national parks around!"

"Will you just let me do my job!" The Bear argued.

* * *

><p>Tired a bit but Bender didn't stop his stealing rampage across New New York and sell them on the market. He even thought about making an whole franchise based on stolen items.<p>

"Now what to do... oh... what do we have here?" Bender spotted a familiar sleigh, just out there all by itself on the streets with lots of presents. "I hit the jackpot!"

Bender quietly went to the sleigh thinking it might be a trap... however nothing happened as he first got there.

"Hmm... kind of strange? Who else would own a sleigh and... Tommy Guns? Bazookas? MAD Magazine!" Bender was shocked.

Only one person could own all of these.. and suddenly the sound of "Ho Ho Ho" appeared.

"Hello Bender." A Bright Red Metallic Figure rose behind Bender, carrying another large bag of presents, but it didn't look like guns or other instruments of torture.

Bender turned around and said, "Oh my god! Santa Claus has come to town!"

Suddenly the people who saw Robot Santa from their houses and through the window gasped in horror to see Bot Nicolas on the streets.

"Wait! Wait! Don't be afraid!" Robot Santa tried to calm Bender and the cityfolks.

"Wait a minute? No Robot Santa would say that... unless you're lying!" Bender said.

"No. I bring actual gifts see!" Robot Santa showed him the tricycles, the board games, the toys, even some clothes too. "Come! Come! I don't bring fear anymore."

Suddenly the citizens slowly opened their doors, still afraid of what's he done in the past.

"Wait a minute? What's with the guns in your sleigh than?" Bender, still suspicious of the robot.

"I was going to sell them for extra cash and donate them to the orphanage."

"I don't get it? Your usually violent and bring terror in every Christmas? Has something hit your head?" Bender asked, thinking it a bit awkward for even Robot Santa to say that.

"Bender! Get away from him!" Fry appeared, along with the rest of the crew.

"No worries! I think he may actually be good this year." Bender pointed out.

"Look! I wish I could explain but... I uh... got to go. I'll leave the bag of gifts right here where everyone can have a piece of a Merry Christmas." Robot Santa dropped the bag of toys in the middle of the streets.

The crew watched as the Robot Santa that turned from bad to just strangely good hopped into his sleigh and rode off with his robot reindeers.

"I don't trust him. He's up to something." Leela said.

"And we should get to the bottom of this... Good News Everyone! Were getting to the bottom of this!" Prof. Farnsworth spoke.

"We already know. Sheesh, that's getting pretty old." Amy spoke.

"Say wha..." Farnsworth had no idea what he just said.

* * *

><p>NEPTUNE<p>

The Planet Express Ship carefully landed on the landing site as the front landing gear revealed a set of stairs. The crew took a step on the icy lands of Neptune seeing the Neptunian's Town, Jolly Junction, but it was different this time.

"Huh... strange... everyone here is so happy." Fry spoke.

There they saw Neptunian's actually jolly as a well-nurtured tree, some were frolicking in the snow while some others were joyfully making toys.

"Hello their friends!" A Neptunian's came to them.

"Uh... what happened?" Leela had no idea how it changed so fast.

"Oh... why don't you find out? Santa is at his Lair of Cuddly Joy!"

"Cuddly Joy? What happened to the Lair of Terror?" Fry asked.

"Yes what did happened and I could've sworn I never seen you!" Farnsworth pointed directly at Leela.

"I'm Leela. I work at your delivery business." Leela answered.

"Ah yes. Leela." Farnsworth realized who she was, that was until he whispered to Hermes suspiciously saying, "Poor girl, thinking she works at my business."

* * *

><p>The sound of classical music soared through the air from several intercoms as the curious crew wondered how this all happened standing before a wooden door entrance to Santa's Lair.<p>

"Time to find out what he's up to... or what happened to him..." Amy sighed.

Leela kicked the door open as the crew went into battle formation. Fry, Bender, Hermes, and Amy pull up there laser guns, Zoidberg pulled out nun chucks, Leela raised her hands into karate information, Scruffy wielded his broom like a weapon, and Farnsworth held his shotgun... but there were no booby traps, no reindeers or dogs to chase them, not even evil Santa Claus holding guns at them... instead it was Robot Santa Jolly than ever.

"Uhh.. um.. Welcome Planet Express Crew! Welcome! Come in! Come in!" He spoke politely, but a bit hesitant too...

"Wha?" Fry did not realize this was actually happening.

"Okay... what evil plan are you up to now!" Leela yelled.

"Oh Nicholas. Who are these people?" A Skinny Fembot came in wearing a brand new coat holding a Robotic Child in her arms that had a resemblance to Robot Santa.

"Whoa Mama." Bender zoomed his eyes onto the Fembot

"So who are these people?" The Fembot asked.

"Uh... this is the Planet Express Crew, my um... friends! Yes! My Friends... this is... well... Mrs. Claus..."

"Wait a minute!... Your name is Nicholas!" Fry gasped.

"The other thing." Leela, slightly angry at Fry's stupidity.

"Oh right. Your married... Wait? Your last name is Claus!" Fry gasped, shocked that his last name is Claus rather than the marriage.

"Wait a minute? How did a ruffian like you married a sweet doll like her?" Bender stepped into the conversation

"Ruffian?" Mrs. Claus spoke, wondering why he said that.

"Uh... why don't you and the kid go watch some TV. I'll be right back." Robot Santa gently pushed his wife and kid out of the Lair.

He then slammed the door closed in worry and said, "Okay. You want to know what happend?"

The whole crew just simply nodded there heads rather than saying yes.

"Well than, listen and get a chair. It started on an usual Night before Christmas until I got shot down by some Hill Billy Grey's SMAW missile." Robot Santa said. "I crash landed and the weapons I had were damaged during the crash... so I saw a little Robotology Church where I could hide out as one of them and there I saw the soon-to-be Mrs. Claus. She had no idea who I was... soooooo I kept it a secret until..."

"Until what? You dated her and dumped her for a floozie?" Bender spoke.

"What? Hell No. I married her at the Robotology Church secretly and then it was off to the bed making Wireless Connected Love... however, ever since I did... she's been... an lovely influence on me... I'm kind of actually getting sick of it at some times but at others it feels nice to have someone in there processor." Robot Santa spoke.

"So basically your saying you married her at a church but she has no idea about your past crimes and she's the reason why you're so nice?" Leela said.

"Yes.. So please! I beg of you! Don't let her find out about my old self!"

Instead of actually begging, he held a Tommy gun threatening them.

"If you beg of us why are you threatening us with that Tommy Gun." Fry cried.

"Oh... huh? I guess I still have some evil in me... but please, don't let her know." Santa spoke.

"Well... I guess we could give a family man-bot a chance..." Leela said.

"I don't know. What if at the last minute he tries to kill us." Fry spoke out against Leela. "Tell you what... if you give us a teddy bear with those exploding cotton inside than it's a deal."

"I have _a_ bear." Robot Santa spoke as he pulled out Smokey the Bear from a nearby cage.

Smokey the Bear crawled out of his cage and said "Now Kids! Only you can prevent..."

"Will you shut the hell up!" Bender, interrupted and tired of Smokey the Bear telling what the kids should do every single minute.

* * *

><p>"This is radio news. Reports of big hulking metal figures at the moon Titan. Just a rumor as it's still impossible to live at most of the area due to all the methane there and that it's only good for mining and tourism at certain few habitable areas. Scientist have tried to convert the resources there into energy but they can only mine the..."<p>

"Damn radio!" Robot Santa threw the radio off the carriage.

The crew and the Bot Claus Family were all on a two-floor carriage taking a stroll at Jolly Junction seeing the Neptunian's at work with joy as they were heading to their next destination, a feast at Jolly Junction Town Hall... but who was pulling the carriage?

"Hurray! I'm helping!" Zoidberg smiled as he carried the whole carriage by himself, sweating like a pig and smelled like a frog.

Everyone seemed okay with this, some of the crew members even smiled, not caring one bit that it was Zoidberg and Zoidberg alone carrying the carriage on a hilltop.

"This isn't too bad. Isn't that right, Robot Santa Jr.?" Leela smiled at the young botling.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Robot Santa Jr. spoke, pretending he had a weapon in his hand.

"Huh... I see the family resemblance." Bender whispered to Amy and Hermes.

"So, how do you like it so far Planet Express Crew?" Robot Santa smiled.

"I love it!" Zoidberg spoke.

"Man, Zoidberg is as tolerant as a Brainwashed Grieving North Korea over some Dictator making their lives miserable as ever." Farnsworth spoke.

"Hey? How is the two Koreas anyway? Did they ever got reunified?" Fry asked.

"Oh no. They still couldn't agree and as the years go by. South Korea is the most hi-tech free country in Asia while North Korea is the most middle-age-dictatorship country in Asia. South Koreans using hi-tech machinery and a boosting economy while North Koreans are stuck with blacksmiths and a feudal system. That's what North Koreans get for conserving and isolating way too long." Farnsworth sighed.

"Yeah but isn't today a beautiful day?" Ms. Claus spoke.

"Uh-huh. I know what you mean." Fry said. "The elves running around the snow freely, the birds chirping, the sun shining, why even that big black storm over there looks happy!" Fry pointed towards a storm smiling with evil in it's eyes.

"Big Black Storm? Oh god! It's The Great Dark Spot, the most violent and mysterious storm of Neptune!" Farnsworth said.

"Mysterious? Why is it so mysterious and violent?" Amy asked.

"This tremendous storm is known to just vanish in a few seconds and reappear in some other place!"

"Is this storm more dangerous than Kansas's storm!" Hermes asked.

"More dangerous than Kansas, Texas, Iowa, Nebraska, and Oklahoma's storms put together and it looks like it's heading this direction!" Farnsworth claimed.

"Should we be scared professor?" Amy asked.

"Oh no! Not dangerous at all..." Farnsworth said.

The crew sighed in relief, taking the nerve off them with Bender saying, "Oh thank god."

"... Yes, thank god indeed that we have these suits from the ship I brought to protect us from the storm's dangerous and hazardous methane." Farnsworth spoke, holding a stack of folded suits and some helmets

"Will it protect us from the methane?" Fry asked.

"By that... you mean enough time to get away before the more lethal and hazardous kind of methane hit us... than yes. These suits only protect us from the smaller and weaker methane surrounding the storm." He smiled.

Suddenly everyone looked at Farnsworth a bit angrily that he keeps on misinforming them all the time.

"Is he always like this?" Robot Santa asked Leela.

"Don't get me started..." Leela sighed angrily.

"Quickly Everyone! Put on the suits! That storm is coming faster." Farnsworth yelled.

The storm was coming faster and so the crew grabbed the suits and put them on as quick as they can, the robots however could survive it as long as they don't get hit by they don't get caught in the storm's heavy winds. They were safe from the small amounts of methane surrounding the storm... but The Great Dark Spot would be even more lethal.

"Quick! To the post office!" Leela pointed directly at the point office still standing fresh and new with the doors apparently opened.

The crew ran as fast as they could with Bender and the Claus family being the fastest as they were robots. Some just entered by foot or leaped off the ground to reach to the post office quickly, but they were all safe now as Leela shut the doors closed, or so it seemed.

"That was a close one." Leela spoke.

The crew took off their helmets and breathe fresh air rather than the hazardous methane outside. They felt relieved that they were all right, or so it seemed.

"Hey? Wait a minute?" Zoidberg spoke. "Are we missing someone?"

The crew noticed that someone was missing... but who? Amy, Hermes, Leela, Bender, Zoidberg, and Farnsworth is here. The Claus family seemed alright. Then they realized who they were missing.

"Oh good god! We forgot Smoky the Bear!" Farnsworth yelled.

"Professor! What about Fry!" Leela complained.

"Now I can see how Farnsworth and Fry are related." Hermes said.

"Who?" Farnsworth had no idea what Leela and Hermes was talking about.

"Oh god... what the heck is this purple stuff?" Smoky The Bear, feeling dizzy and moving awkwardly around the methane as he pounded the door outside with his fist several times. "Can you let me in please?"

"No! Your too damn annoying." Bender yelled at the door.

"Oh.. fine! I'll have my own post office. It'll have good internet and uh... a little hot chocolate machine... and some pamphlets too as well as... you know what! Forget the whole thing! I'm just... Hello Mommy.." Smoky spoke.

The next second later, they heard a thump on the ground that sounded like the bear fell down unconscious.

"It's about time. Telling us that the Earth should be saved. What a jerk." Bender said.

* * *

><p>Fry had no idea where his friends went, he was in his suit, had his helmet but it wouldn't last long as the oxygen was depleting a bit faster than usual.<p>

"Oh man...where is everyone..." Fry had a hard time breathing.

Fry laid down on the side of a building feeling like that Jolly Junction has been turned into a ghost town.

"What would Leonard Nimoy as Spock... do in this kind of trouble?" Fry thought.

"What would I do indeed." Leonard Nimoy appeared before him along side with a Woman next to him.

He had a full body this time, wearing a brown coat, black shirt, and brown long pants. Fry thought that was weird and even weirder that he had a hot girl next to him, a red-haired gorgeous woman in a beautiful green dress. The strangest of all was he didn't look like he suffering from the Methane.

"Who are you?" Fry asked.

"I'm your fantasy Fry. Your imagination." Leonard Nimoy answered.

"Who's the hot red-haired chick beside you?"

"That's _my_ fantasy, Fry." Leonard Nimoy spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"You got to get out of the storm Fry. Your no match against Mother Nature, Fry. Get to your friends, hurry!" Leonard Nimoy spoke.

Suddenly he and his hot date vanished into thin air while Fry was suffering too much, sitting at the corner... he felt like he couldn't make it, he felt like he was a goner. The methane was leaking into his suit. That was until he saw a bright light. It was a robot but it wasn't Bender or any of the Robot Clauses... It was tall, it's head was its upper body... in fact it was a more like a large monitor, it had heavy cubed armored shoulders, half of the lower body was pretty much just some large pointy levitator of some sort...

"Who is this..." Fry thought.

The Robot began staring up close showing the face of an Angry Cartoony Police Officer on its monitor... Fry thought he was mad, angry, maybe violent even... but he still couldn't tell just because of the monitor. Suddenly it's Angry Face of a Cartoony Police officer changed into a more Appealing Kind Police Officer with a smile even. Now Fry was just confused.

"Howdy there partner." It spoke.

* * *

><p>Fry felt like he was suddenly breathing all of a sudden, he woke up in a minute sprang his self upwards saying, "Oh... what happened? Wait? The robot! Where is he?"<p>

"You mean Delta?" Farnsworth asked.

"Del.. wha?" Fry was confused for a moment until he saw the crew worried what happened to him.

He was happy that someone did care though but who is Delta and why did he save him?

"Howdy there, the name's Delta." Delta came through the crowd. "Have you ever met my brothers? Gamma, Zeta, Os, Beta, Epsilon and so on... Were each named after the Greek Alphabet."

"Uh-huh... wait a minute? Why do you have two legs? Didn't you levitated or something?" Fry asked.

"Oh... I'm a new model, a messenger bot. I can simply walk, but if I want to go fast than I replace my two legs with one big wheel, if floating I want or just go faster than that, than I levitate by switching my legs to a levitator. Had to come fast as I can when I saw someone in trouble." He smiled.

"Uh... what's with the cartoon Police Officer?"

"Oh... it just brings out what I feel. Happy is when it shows it well... smiling and joy. Mad is when I want to pull out a gun and do a little duel... heh heh... It's one of those jokes you don't laugh often too.. heh.." Delta spoke.

"Wait? You don't know who Delta is, do you? He's the lovable bot in New New York. Everyone knows him." Leela spoke.

"Oh gosh. I'm quite a shiner but I'm not that famous around New New York." Delta was even a bit more happy.

"I don't trust him... he looked real angry when I first saw him." Fry spoke out against the bot.

"Yeah, I agree with him!" Bender spoke.

"Oh that. That angry face? That was just a malfunction there, I'm a very old model and..."

"I thought you said you were a new model..." Fry became suspicious of him now.

"Fry. Just leave him alone. He saved your life so you shouldn't talk back and Bender, your just jealous." Amy said.

"Am not!" Bender whined.

"Yes. Good Old Delta. Say, what were you doing here anyway?" Farnsworth spoke.

"Oh just visiting Neptune during Santa's Reign of Terror."

"Terror?" Ms. Claus had no idea what he meant.

"Wait? You do know he's nice right?" Fry became more suspicious.

"Is that so?... Well Partner... I guess you caught me red-handed." Delta spoke calmly.

"Aha! So what are you up to." Fry pointed his finger at him, feeling a bit happy.

"Fry. Stop interrogating and..."

"No, no. I suppose I shall tell the truth. I live at the old hut and my owner was... well..." The bot made a crying noise. "I was waiting for my master... dead he was... my brothers too waited thinking he's alive. They told me to wait but I decided to search his corpse. It's awful... until it lead me to here."

"Oh poor thing..." Leela spoke, feeling sorry for the bot.

"Lies! Lies!" Bender argued.

"Oh, just leave him alone. His master died, can't you give him a break." Amy said.

"No way." Bender said.

"Well... okay... I guess I could feel sorry for him." Fry said.

"God bless you." Delta spoke, still feeling a bit disheartened from that sad moment. "I.. I better get going... his corpse isn't here and this search has been far too long. I better inform my brothers. Kappa and Sigma won't be very happy..."

The crew watched Delta sadly rolling out of here on his wheel as the crew felt sorry for him. Hermes even saying, "Poor Processor..."

As Delta entered the next room where the entrance is, he stood up with his monitor turned red and suddenly the sound of tears turned into silence until he whispered himself secretly saying, "God Bless You Indeed... Partner", as soon as the angry police officer appeared on his monitor.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the Crew, the Neptunian's, and Robot Santa Claus and his family of three all sat at a feast... the storm was over, it was bright again, and everything seemed well for the day...<p>

"Ahh... isn't this wonderful. Happy Citizens, some friends, and a loving family?" Robot Santa spoke.

"Huh... he doesn't sound like himself anymore." Hermes whispered.

"What kind of wine is this?" Leela looked at a bottle of a type of green wine.

"Why that's a tasty delacy. Both Robots and Humans can take a sip of this... however it's known to fuel robots much faster and stronger just as it's faster and stronger to make a Human drunk." Robot Santa spoke. "I like to give the toast to my wonderful friend Fry."

"I could take my mind off Fry and Farnsworth's foolish behavior for a while." Leela looked at the bottle.

Fry stood up from his chair and began a little speech of his.

"Hello everyone. Robot Santa here has been very generous over the years... he helped children get bicycles and helped children get tricycles, at times he helped children... I mean you should've seen how he threw those bicycles at all those..."

Suddenly Bender, Amy, and Hermes shook there hands meaning, "Don't say that!"

"I mean... he threw those bicycles away in the box for the orphanage. Whew." Fry said.

"Threw... Bicycles in an donation box? Are you joking?" A drunk leela spoke.

"This can't be good." Farnsworth guessed what was about to happen.

"He basically threw these bicycles at children all over the world and by children, I don't just mean humans, there' also cats, dogs, parrots, all those animal children. There practically scared of this guy over the years." Leela spoke.

"What is she talking about Nicolas?" Mrs. Claus asked her husband, thinking something wasn't right.

"She's just a bit drunk... that's all..."

"You know... one time, I seem handing out radioactive coal to the naughty on Christmas, all 67 billion of them." Leela said.

Already, Santa was being fueled in anger trying to calm down as fast as he could, but she just wouldn't stop talking.

"But the guy gave presents out to everyone." Fry defended the man bot, hoping he won't attack the crew.

"Yeah. He did gave presents out to everyone. One time he threw a brand new Van down the chimney. It cost that family a lot of money to fix the damage on there roof. Especially in the snowy winter." Leela said.

"This can't be. I thought Santa was jolly. Let me look at my book of criminals." Farnsworth spoke with his usual clumsy forgetting nature.

He opened the book to see a list of criminals. First there was "Roberto" for bank robbery. Second was Donbot for Mafia Crimes. Third was Peter Griffin for Plagiarism. Fourth was Adam West, Mentally Ill to think he's Batman. Fifth was Smokey The Bear for being annoying. Sixth and finally was Robot Santa for property damage and terror, shocking the Bot Claus Family, everyone but Robot Santa who was filled with fierce anger.

"OH! THAT'S IT!" Robot Santa yelled in rage.

He pulled out an Browning Machine Gun in one hand and a Bazooka in the other from under the table.

"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY SENDING DOWN THE CHIMNEY THIS YEAR!"

"Well... Were Boned." Bender replied.

"RUN!" Amy replied.

The whole crew ran with Bender and Fry dragging a drunk Leela away from Santa's wrath.

"Ooh... Brownies." Leela drunkenly smiled as she swiped some from the table as she was being dragged.

"Your brownies are no match for my BROWNING .50 CALIBER MACHINE GUN!" Robot Santa aimed his large Machine Gun at Leela.

The only thing he could hit multiple times was the brownies itself as Leela quickly dragged away said, "Aw... those were fresh...". Santa watched for a moment seeing that they already escaped feeling angry that they ruined him again.

"Nicolas?" Ms. Claus went towards her husband.

"I can explain! Please let me explain! Why won't you let me explain!" Robot Santa whined more like a innocent baby for attention rather than a fearsome killing machine.

"Look. I can see that teaching the naughty is in your programming. If this is part of your tradition... than it too is are's as well." Ms. Claus pulled out a pistol.

"Aww... This is the best family of psychotic Christmas bots I ever seen." Robot Santa hugged his family.

Suddenly Robot Santa Jr. said, "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" holding a knife in his hand.

"Look at that. There growing up so fast." Robot Santa grinned.

"He'll grow up just to be like you." Ms. Claus grinned as well.

"Anyway, let's take the family car. Heh heh..." The Old Bot himself pulled out a Smart Key, pressing a flick of the button as a large beeping sound came underground.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Ms. Claus stretched her grin even more as her eyes turned red.

* * *

><p>In deep dark space, the Planet Express Ship flew across the galaxy where things felt calm and alright.<p>

"I'm glad we escaped from Santa's wrath." Fry said.

Suddenly the sound of a laser tackled the ship's hull. The ship began to go, "WARNING! WARNING!"

"What's hitting us?" Leela asked, no longer drunk from the feast.

"Look for yourself! Scruffy sees a saucer." Scruffy looked through the window.

The whole crew began to look what was hitting us... they gasped as they saw a Gigantic Red Saucer decorated in Christmas Lights and Ornamets appearing at the left of their ship. In fact, the ship looked like an insect while the saucer looked like a Colosseum in comparison.

"What do we do!" Bender cried.

Suddenly the monitors and TV screens turned on revealing Santa's Family on board that red ship, he was calling them.

"Hello Planet Express Crew. I should really thank you for bringing me closer to my family..." Robot Santa grinned, along with his wife and child.

"Aww.. He's thanking us." Fry smiled in joy.

".. but now Christmas is having three times the HORROR!" He yelled out. "Merry Christmas everyone! HEH HEH!"

"Die! Die! Die!" Robot Santa Jr. spoke.

"Aww... isn't that cute?" Fry said.

"Fry, that child just threatened us." Farnsworth spoke.

"Anyway, see ya, dig your graves while your at it." Robot Santa grinned.

Robot Santa was no longer on phone video now... the crew feeling like this is the end for them until Leela looked at something blinking on her map to Earth.

"Hey look!" Leela pointed out on the screen.

"What is it Leela? Do you have an idea?" Hermes asked, afraid to face Santa's tommy gun.

"A Planet just blew up." Leela spoke.

"How is that good?" Fry asked.

"That planet is filled with Video Game Impersonators... but that's not the point. THe planet's destruction created a new Asteroid Belt." Leela pointed out.

"You're not thinking of going in there! It's dangerous!" Farnsworth spoke.

Suddenly another laser tackled towards the Planet Express Ship.

"I'll take my chances with the asteroid belt." Farnsworth said.

Santa Claus and his family watched through the monitor of the Planet Express ship, looking for if any action was made. They soon spotted it going from it's normal usual speed to it full limits.

"Where on Earth are they going?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"Sir! There heading straight into an asteroid belt." A Neptunian came.

"Than off we too go!" He ordered.

"But it's suicide! Suicide I tell you!"

"Who's in CHARGE here!" Robot Santa looked eye to eye at the Neptunian.

"You aa...are." The Little Neptunian was afraid to back talk him again.

"Oh my... were finally at the asteroid belt." Farnsworth said.

"It's look all... bit-like." Bender spoke.

It did look bit-like as the whole crew saw it with their own eyes. There was the asteroid belt that looked more like the _1979 Video Game Asteroids_ where all the bit-like asteroids were black and white, after all the asteroid belt was originally a game impersonating planet.

"Forward Fast!" Amy spoke as the Red Gigantic Saucer catch up with them.

The chase has begun! The Planet Express Ship flew across the bit-like asteroids that were for some reason trying to hit the ship as if it had a mind of its own. The saucer however with its nearly invincible alloy broke through most of the asteroids. They didn't even scratched the ship, it was a bulldozer trying to catch a man who dodged most of the dodgeballs coming this way, in this case a giant ship chasing a smaller ship in an asteroid field.

"Uh... Leela..." Fry became worried.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm... oh my god..." Leela spoke.

It was the largest chunk of a planet they've ever seen. This asteroid was almost the size of a dwarf planet, bigger than the Saucer chasing them. The robots themselves onboard the Gigantic Saucer were surprised at such a size too.

"Quick Leela! Save us!" Farnsworth held on to a pole, sucking his thumb.

The Planet Express Ship quickly moved out of the way as fast as it could, but could they escape? Probably at a slim chance they could. At least to the crew that the Red Saucer, too large enough, could not escape the clutches of the asteroid and so in a few seconds the two giants, a saucer and an asteroid, collided with Robot Santa yelling out, "CURSE YOU PLANET EXPRESS!".

The crew saw as the two collided, thinking there problems were over as they were almost out of the asteroid belt... however it was not over.

"Uh... Leela... Can we go a bit more faster..." Fry gulped.

"Why... oh come on!" Leela looked at her monitor, seeing what's wrong.

The collision between the ship and the colossal asteroid resulted it into many small but striking asteroids coming randomly at tremendous speed.

"Don't worry! What can a little asteroid do anyway?" Leela spoke.

"THIS IS THE PLANET EXPRESS SHIP. AN ASTEROID JUST TOOK OUT THE LEFT WING." The Ship spoke.

"Uh.. look! Were out of the asteroid belt and lucky us! It's Earth!" Leela said.

"THIS IS THE PLANET EXPRESS SHIP. CAREFULLY PLACED IN EARTH'S ORBIT SAFELY THAN BURN TO DEATH BY THE ATMOSPHERE'S NEW PROTECTIVE SYNTHETIC LAYER OF OZONE."

"Who put that new AI in anyway?" Leela felt angry.

Suddenly the whole crew felt to there knees as the ship did reached Earth's Orbit, but apparently faster than the Science Books say. It reached Earths' Atmosphere even faster, flames started emerging on the ship as pieces of it, one by one started tearing loose.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... a married couple on Christmas Eve was watching the beautiful nightsky seeing a bright red hot object coming through.<p>

"Make a Wish, honey." The Husband spoke.

* * *

><p>Tinny Tim was walking on the streets until he saw a bright flaming object coming right at him.<p>

"Oh my dear lord!" Tinny Tim spoke.

Directly, the whole Burnt Out Planet Express Ship came crashing in impact towards Tinny Tim.

"Were alive!" Bender easily tore through burnt metal out of the way.

"We can't breathe Bender..." Fry had a hard time breathing inside the ship.

"Isn't this great guys!" Bender smiled cheerfully.

"WE really can't breathe!" Leela spoke inside the ship.

"This truly is a Merry Christmas after all."

"My leg! My Leg! Where's my leg!" Hermes yelled.

_How's Your Christmas Everyone?_

* * *

><p><em>(FUTURAMA COMMERCIAL)<em>

"Jake Venson here to introduce a new product for your Christmas... Wait? Christmas Is already over?" Jake spoke. "Than why are we showing this to the folks? You know what, forget this. I'm going home."


	10. What Goes First? Mutant or Super Mutant?

(READ!):Jokes are no longer highlighted but there are still laughs to be told.

* * *

><p><span>Ep 9, What Goes First? Mutant Or Super Mutant?, Synopsis:<span>, Kyle Lunar's Serum starts going too far as it turns into a mutagen resulting in an abomination otherwise a Super Mutant.

Title Caption Gags: Coke or Pepsi? What's the difference?

Advertisement Gag: The Stereotypical Deep South says, "Stop Destroying America's Forest for the sake of The Bald Eagle. Destroy the Amazon so we won't have to learn their culture all the time."

* * *

><p>Farnsworth and his best crew, or a crew that survived longer than the past ones, entered the hallways of New New York University, a college where Kyle and Bertha work together as professors. Everyone was quite fine... except for Fry, constantly shaking, trying to hold it in after a couple of drinks, he needed a bathroom quick.<p>

"Toilet. Toilet." Fry looked and looked but all bathrooms were out of order

"Fry, there's a free small bathroom there however this only had one sink, one toilet, no gender at all, and one person per limit." Leela pointed to an unoccupied bathroom.

"Whatever! I just need one!" Fry dashed his way to the bathroom.

Just as he is about to make it, he was cut off by Bertha who ran in first saying, "Excuse me!".

"DAMMIT! Can't you use the bathroom next door!" Fry repeatedly and angrily slammed his fist to the door.

"Fry, hurry and find a bathroom. We'll be at Farnsworth's friend little celebration. He's also invited his kids over from college, don't miss it you bladder monkey." Hermes told Fry.

"Fine. Just go! Bathroom! Bathroom! Where?" Fry needed to go quick.

Just as the rest of the crew left to Kyle's lab, Fry spotted a plant in a pot nearby, a unusually tall Sunflower to be more accurate.

"Hmm... people do wizz in plants all the time." Fry said.

Fry walked towards the plant, he saw no one was in the hallways and so he thought the ghost was clear. Fry unzipped his pants to take a whiz until it was clear that Fry wasn't the only one here.

"HEY! What are you doing!" The Plant yelled angrily, gripping his leaves like a fist about to punch someone.

"AHH! Y..Y..Your alive!" Fry said.

"Of course I am! What the hell are you doing! I'm a college student you barbarian!" The Plant was angry at him.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were just a plant and..."

"Just a plant? Just a plant? I'M JUST A PLANT TO YOU! I'M A SUNFLOWER WHO JUST GOT MY PHD IN PHYSICS AND I'M CALLED A PLANT!" The Plant was furious than ever.

"You know what... I think I'll hold it in, I uh... got to find Professor Lunar's." Fry ran off, not wanting to hear the Plant rant on and on about how he's more than a plant.

* * *

><p>Fry arrived at Lunar's Lab. There he saw his friends and Kyle in his usual lab clothes, two people who are probably Kyle's kids that Leela mentioned and even a little cake on the table.<p>

"Fry! Good news!" Farnsworth said. "My friend here has actually made some new advances in his little serum."

"Yep." Kyle stepped in. "It's been a great day... except for one strange thing..."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Bertha has been going to the bathroom a lot... ever since morning." Kyle said. "Oh, but right now. My two kids have came over from college... my two... kids. Yes."

"They seem alright. Why are you so awkward?" Leela spotted Kyle's two kids.

One was his son, twenty years old, had short brown hair, wore a leather jacket and some jeans. By the looks of it, one of his hobbies was reading 'certain' magazines. The other one was his daughter, eighteen, had long brown hair going over her shoulder, wore a sweat shirt and jeans. Seemed to be addicted to video games and music by the looks of how she's staring at her portable device than at anyone else.

"Me and Bertha are proud of them... and not proud of them as well..." Kyle smiled a bit awkward.

"What do you mean?" Zoidberg asked. "They seem pretty normal to me."

"Oh it's just that... my eldest son, Harry, is too much of a 'bachelor' if you know what I mean, never guaranteeing a married life... my daughter, Julie, is too much of a tech freak, and barely enjoys life, luckily she exercises and has a good diet... They barely look at us." Kyle complained.

"Meh, I've kicked my own son into Robot Hell." Bender spoke in a way that didn't seem serious to him in anyway.

"Kind of dark... don't you think?"

"I'm a robot. We have no feelings." Bender answered.

"Well uh... anyway, my research now has enough money due to the help of a company and I've think that the serum I created is the best of my work." Kyle smiled, than he turned his head to his kids. "Don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh... uh yeah." They both said mindlessly as Harry stared at his magazines and Julie staring at her electronic.

"Sometimes I think they were just born that way." Kyle mumbled.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Leela asked.

"Yes? Why don't you." Farnsworth says.

"Yeah, I think your right. I'll go over there and show them that this time is important." Kyle felt some encouragement to him.

Just as he went straight to his two kids, Farnsworth said, "Betting ten bucks that his grown-up children will go against his orders."

"You're on pal." Bender spoke.

* * *

><p>Bender received his ten bucks after Kyle successfully talked over with his kids, by simply taking away their magazine and tech. The two were a bit angry, crossing their arms, but nevertheless the celebration started. Everyone was here, The Crew and the Lunar's Family. Bertha appeared just in time to cut the cake as Farnsworth wanted to discuss how this all happened.<p>

"Interesting, this serum will not only help people but you could sell this to the hospital, the military, the scientists, you'll be rich off this stuff." Farnsworth explained.

"Unless of course a law is put in place against it and some other possibilities. I mean it could have negative effect on people's jobs like surgeons." Lunar's said.

"Here's your cake, dear." Bertha handed a plate of sliced cake to his husband behind his back.

Just as Kyle took the cake, Bertha placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling happy for him for once.

"You've been working too hard. I think we should see a movie sometime, like tonight." Bertha said.

"Aw.. isn't that sweet?" Amy said.

"Yuck. Can't see this." Bender thought.

"Sure. Why not? I've been stressing off all day." Kyle delightfully responded.

Bertha lifted her hands off Kyle's shoulders saying, "You do need a night off and...", until she suddenly hesitated. She was looking at the back of Kyle's neck.

"And what? You trailed off there." Kyle said.

"Kyle, take off your shirt." She said.

"Oh finally. The love stuff is gone and replaced by something hotter..." Bender thought.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded, but she sounded serious, like someone was in danger.

"Okay, but I really don't see the point." Kyle said.

Kyle lifted his shirt, taking it off, he really didn't see the point but the crew and family, even his two kids, were shocked at what they saw.

"What? What is it?" He wondered.

Kyle's back and chest were covered in some kind of unusual spiky rash, is it even a rash?

* * *

><p>"You took the improved serum!" Bertha argued, always mentioning that she never wanted her husband to take it further.<p>

The Crew and Lunar's Family were at the lab, trying to figure what's going on. Even Harry and Julie stopped their usual hobbies, worried about their father.

"Were here for you." Harry said.

"Just relax. Anger and Stress makes it worst okay?" Julie spoke.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's had enough pain right now, and now your suddenly worrying about him." Farnsworth looked most particularly at Harry and Julie.

Kyle was literally shaking, feeling a strong coldness through his blood, the rash was expanding, and he looked like he was out of his mind.

"Oh, I knew this was bad." Bertha said.

"What's bad? What's happening to him?" Zoidberg asked.

"The serum is a mutagen. I warned him two days ago but he wouldn't listen." She said.

"A..a.. A MUTAGEN! That stuff turns ordinary humans into mutants." Farnsworth argued.

"Uh.. I've seen mutants but... I've never seen his condition before." Leela said.

"I...I can feel it... it's angry, furious. Filled with..M..Madness." Kyle gripped his own hair with his own two bare hands.

"What's angry?" Farnsworth asked.

"An animalistic monster... one that won't be reasoned with..." He said.

"He's kind of creeping me out.. now.." Amy felt creeped out by Kyle's strange condition.

"Look! I'm worried too but I need to concentrate on a cure." She said.

"A cure? He's turning into a mutant! There are no cures for mutants! It's a permanent change in the gene!" Farnsworth argued.

"It's not like we can reverse it." Leela said.

"Maybe we can reverse it. Perhaps there is a way to cure him after all! There's no doubt." Farnsworth said.

"But you just said mutation is a permanent change in the..."

"I said, 'There's No Doubt!'" Farnsworth angrily argued.

"Err... It... FEELS..." Kyle couldn't finish the sentence, his mutation was expanding rapidly.

Suddenly everything in his body altered, his transformation was an abomination. Two muscular arms with claws emerged from his back, his right arm turned into an hulking arm as if it was the Hulk on steroids, his left arm was still the size of a human's arm, his eyes were black, his mouth had sharp razor teeth. His skin was mostly orange-red with the left arm black. He became a whole new Super Mutant and the whole crew didn't even dare get near him, except one.

"K..kyle... It's me, Bertha." Bertha slowly stepped towards him.

It didn't understand, it only responded by roaring upwards and so it leaped off from the floor and broke through the ceiling like an animal's personality never seen before. The thing was mindless.

"Were not actually... going to follow it? Are we?" Fry spoke in fear.

"It? That's my husband!" Bertha argued. "Look! Just bring him back here and me, Farnsworth, and Amy can help find a cure. Okay!"

"Ugh.. fine.." Fry sighed.

* * *

><p>Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Zoidberg all stepped outside of the college and onto the streets of New New York.<p>

"Where would a freakishly mutant be at this night?" Bender said.

Out of nowhere, a hovering car was tossed into the air from an unknown direction. It landed right directly in front of them, stuck into the sidewalk's concrete.

"The freakishly mutant went that way!" The Driver pointed north.

The three were working on a cure until Farnsworth spoke, while Bertha's two kids were to stay put, not to interfere with anything.

"Uh... Amy, can you please get me my ruler from my duffel bag on the ground." Farnsworth said.

"You brought a duffel bag? I didn't saw it in the way and..." Amy spoke, only to be interrupted.

"Just get it." Farnsworth argued.

"Oh, fine." Amy looked toward the duffel bag.

She reached her hand, trying to find a ruler.. but instead she found something she never thought she would find. A Piece of Paper, or a piece of a map, that similarly looked like the ones the crew got from the alternate dimension and Europa. Then again, that journal from Europa did said Farnsworth had a piece but right here in a duffel bag? Out of all the locations, this seemed the most simple. Amy than spotted an old dusty note with the Alpha Symbol on top of a white star.

She read the note only to gasp, "Oh.. what is this?"

"Amy? How long does it take to get a ruler?" Farnsworth asked as he was busy.

"Uh.. coming professor." Amy quickly reached for a ruler.

She hid the two strange items in her pocket as Amy lended her fake smile to the Professor, handing him the ruler.

"Thank you, Amy. At least your someone I can trust." Farnsworth said.

"Uh... yes..."Amy waved her eyes back and forth.

"Good. The last thing we need is the crew coming here and say that he escaped without a trace." Farnsworth said.

Suddenly the whole crew stepped in tiredly and said, "We lost him. He left no traces at all." Bender spoke tiredly.

"Oh dear..." Farnsworth looked down at the ground disheartened a bit.

* * *

><p>Channel √2 News was on the air as the crew and the rest of the Lunar's Family began to watch what horrors that Kyle's little experiment caused in the Employee Lounge<p>

"I can't bear to watch. This is not like him at all..." Bertha spoke.

"Shh! Quiet! Supposedly some dude just caused massive panic throughout a city." Fry said.

"Fry!" Amy and Leela angrily looked at him.

"What?" Fry had no clue at all.

The crew and family looked at Morbo, the anchorman with a large green savage brain, and Linda, the anchorwoman, about to tell the news.

"THIS IS MORBO THE ANNHILATOR! And here's anchor woman Linda." Morbo said.

"There has been a panic in the town of Philadelphia as..."

"Wait? Philadelphia? But were in New New York?" Hermes said.

"Shh! Quiet!" Leela shushed him.

"Here is picture right now from a local teenager as it shows what exactly happened. Show the picture please." Linda smiled.

A picture appeared showed Roberto holding several weapons in his hands, acting like a crazy maniac.

The picture than switches from Philadelphia to the news once again.

"Luckily everyone survived, supposedly the destruction and panic was a warning of some sort. We wish this robot bring glorious destruction on THE HUMAN RACE!" Morbo spoke in his usual manner again.

Suddenly Bertha turned the TV off in relief saying, "Thank god. The public doesn't knows what my husband has become... but we shouldn't address this to anyone. Not the military, not the police, no one! They'll hunt him down if they knew he's become an vicious unreasonable monster."

"Oh I get it. But we need a cover up story if someone asks where he is." Leela said.

"Ooh! A Funeral! A fake Funeral!" Bender reacted quickly.

"You want people to think my husband is dead? Are you nutz!" Bertha said.

"Hey look! It's either saying he dumped you for some floozy or the funeral. Which is it?" Bender said.

"There are better alterna..."

"I SAID WHICH IS IT?" He said.

She sighed and said, "Fine, funeral... why is everyone looking at me!"

"Were not looking at you." Julie spoke.

"Say professor what's with you right now? You've been silent for some time now." Fry asked.

"Oh... you would like to know? Wouldn't you? Yes indeed, you would?" Farnsworth was acting a bit insane today.

"Uh-huh." He simply replied.

"Really? Bad news, Got nothing." He said.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just..."

"Oh! You say that now! But you'll get suspicious about my secret! You'll never learn!" He quickly ran through the doors.

"What was that all about?" Hermes asked.

"Jerk." Bertha said.

"Jerk? Are you feeling alright? You usually don't say things like that." Fry asked.

"I'm fine... man, is it feeling hot in here? Let's open a window and..." She became nervous.

"It's cool temperature? Is something going on?" Leela asked.

"What? No... Nothing!" She spoke, until the whole crew looked at her as if she had something more to say. "Okay... I'll... um tell you the truth..."

"What is it?" Leela said.

"I'm uh... um... pregnant..." She said.

"Wait? Hold on a minute! These two kids of yours are around their twenties. I mean I know how pregnancy works but how old exactly are you?" Bender asked.

"We kind of... conceived a child... before marriage... at eighteen..." She was a bit embarrassed of this.

"Tell me more. Don't spare the details." Fry had an perverted smile on his face.

"You pervert" Leela looked at Fry disappointed with her serious one eye. She than turned to Bertha saying, "Just tell us what happened in your own way. Don't listen to that filthy dog over there."

"Well... we were in a relationship until... it happened in bed... and because of pregnancy, Kyle was going to propose after my dad was about to plan a shotgun wedding. You know how it goes... a few years later, Julie appeared, and so on a family." Bertha said.

"Boring! Not enough details!" Fry was more interested in the "details".

"Fry!" Leela looked at Fry again serious.

"Look, Leela. Let's just focus on the real problem... Kyle becoming a monster, and faking a funeral which I will regret..." She said.

"Oh! You would like to know! Don't you?" Farnsworth appeared once again.

"Your still here?" Amy asked.

"Say.. wha?" He wondered.

* * *

><p>New New York Cemetery, a place where the dead may rest in peace. A funeral took place and Farnsworth stood before everyone sitting in rows of chairs feeling saddened, everyone but Lunar's Family and the crew sitting in the first row knowing what was really was going on. Meanwhile, Leela wondered why there were soldiers in uniform carrying rifles near the empty coffin, just as the professor was about to deliver his speech from the podium.<p>

"He was good friend, scientist, a medic in the war, and uh... That's all I could really think of." Farnsworth spoke.

Meanwhile in the rows of people, Leela said to Bertha, "I didn't know he was a War Veteran. That explains the row of soldiers there."

"I can't believe I actually agreed to a fake funeral... at least this is coming out of Farnsworth's paycheck." She responded.

Farnsworth continued, "Anyway, since I want to get on with this fake chara..."

Fry and Zoidberg shook their head 'no' before Farnsworth could finish that sentence.

"Uh.. here's a three-volley salute from the Marine's Service during Kyle's time." Farnsworth said.

Everyone stood up and started to pledge as the Marines aimed their guns into the skies . They pressed the trigger and suddenly bullets rung through out the sky, a three-volley salute that made Farnsworth a bit... off.

"OH GOD! WERE AT WAR!" Farnsworth reacted, pulling out his pistol

Farnsworth aimed at the Marine Troops and said, "I FOUGHT YOU ANARCHIST WITH A BOOT AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN WITH A PISTOL!".

Suddenly everyone who was sad was panicking for their lives just as they spotted the crazy old man shot two marine troops in the legs as the other two just ran away scared.

"Good Lord! Farnsworth's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is kicking in." Hermes watched as Farnsworth pulled out a grenade from his pocket.

"Oh lord! He's throwing his exploding eggs at those troops." Zoidberg watched as he threw the grenade at the two cowardly troops.

"I KILLED 50 OF YOU ANARACHIST WITH A GRENADE... THAN IT EXPLODED IN MY HAND! THE NIGHTMARES I SAY!" Farnsworth yelled.

Farnsworth than spotted Bertha, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her behind the coffin saying, "Don't worry mam! You and your civilian friends are safe!", as everyone continued to panic.

"Uh sir..." Fry came to Farnsworth, a bit worried of what's happening here.

"You anarchist can't fool me!" Farnsworth aimed his gun, shooting Fry in the leg.

Fry suddenly dropped to the floor bleeding and screaming, "YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOT ME!"

"USA! USA! USA!" Farnsworth ran in circles with his arms in the air, shooting up in the air several times.

"I knew the fake funeral was a bad idea but this is just crazy!" Bender and Leela were under the table. "Oh no, Flaming Molotov heading this way."

"Oh good lord..." Leela said.

The two quickly crawled out of the table as Farnsworth threw an flaming Molotov at the table. It suddenly burned to pieces as Farnsworth spoke, "YOU CAN'T STOP US! USA! USA! USA!"

* * *

><p>All the crew members except Farnsworth stood near the manhole that had access to the sewers.<p>

"My mutant folks said they saw an abomination kidnapping it's own kind down there." Leela said. "They must've meant Kyle and thanks to the Professor, we've have a cure... Say? Where's the professor anyway. And his friend's family?"

"Mental Hospital. He's in therapy now trying to conquer his fears of penniless anarchist and hippies taking over the world." Zoidberg spoke.

"Also, I told them to go home, along with me." Hermes smiled.

"You coward. We braver people will..."

"By brave do you just mean you or you?" Bender asked near a scared Fry.

"You two are coming with me. The rest of you can go." Leela looked at the two.

"Oh... why us?" Fry thought.

* * *

><p>The three looked through the dark reeking sewers. Leela was the bravest out of the all while Fry and Bender shaked in fear. Leela turned around and saw Fry sucking his thumb and Bender chewing his fingers repeatedly cowardly.<p>

"Oh brother. Will you get a hold of yourself you babies." Leela sighed.

"Uh... Leela..." Fry looked above Leela's head.

"Don't interrupt me." Leela said.

Bender than pointed above Leela's head saying, "Monster!"

Leela turned around and saw a hideous green abomination, but different from Kyle. The thing roared at them but quickly turned back without even attacking them.

"What didn't it attacked us?" Fry asked.

"It must've been in a hurry and I'm sure that wasn't Kyle. It's deformed but has two arms and two legs instead of four of them and tentacles on the back." Leela said.

"Quick! Tail that monster!" Bender said.

* * *

><p>The crew quickly ran after the thing and suddenly stopped as it lead to a large area, so immense that a factory could fit in here.<p>

"This must be the water purification installation and... oh my..." Leela spotted several machines and large pools of waters connected to each other, but they also saw that it was a nest.

It was home to many super mutants all whom had their claws deep into the walls while some others were pouring large amounts of a strange liquid into an large empty machine yet to be connected to the large swirling pools.

"Look! That big one." Fry said.

It was Kyle Lunar's alright, the other Super Mutants were nine feet tall, this one was fourteen feet tall and more deformed, even had a bigger jaw enough to swallow a whole table.

"Who knew that this abomination had some intelligence. That liquid their pouring into the machine must be the serum, but they seemed to not have attached those two thick tubes." Leela said.

"And look up there." Fry pointed upwards. "It's a huge vault door that leads to the sewage company. There going to release an army into New New York."

"What do we do?" Bender asked.

"Well... um... wait, the professor said that this cure is also a living bio-microorganism that multiplies and practically eats radiation right?" Leela held a vile of purple liquid.

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention before."

"Well, never mind. If we manage to pour it in before they connect those two tubes, we can stop them."

"But than we wouldn't have enough for even one of these Super Mutants." Bender said.

"We just need to pour a drop. That's all." Leela said.

"And than we use the rest to take down the leader and they are taken down as well!" Fry said.

"That's just from the movies Fry. If we take down the leader, than who knows what a leaderless group of mindless creatures would do? They could go in a frenzy, or go on with the plan, or they might spread out." Leela spoke.

"It's worth a try." Fry said.

"Fine, but we need a distraction for all the super mutants, including Kyle. Someone who's always going through Kyle's stuff, someone who always misuses his inventions, someone who practically annoys him all day..." Leela said.

"Why is everyone looking at me!" Bender said nervously.

"Bender, we weren't actually looking at you until you blurted that out and most..."

"Bender who!" Bender said.

"Okay your starting to be real annoying... you're the perfect distraction!" Fry said.

"There's no way I'm going out there! You can't make me!" Bender crossed his arms angrily.

Suddenly Fry and Leela looked at each other a bit serious and tired of Bender's constant nagging.

* * *

><p>A minute later, Bender got kicked out of the pipe as he was screaming out, "YOOOUUUUUU JEERRRRRKKSSS!", during a 10 story fall.<p>

Bender stood up angrily saying, "So called Friends, I think I just got brain damage. Now I got to get myself a new DRAM storage. Thanks a lot guys."

Bender than realized that he was surrounded by several super mutants.

"Heh heh..." Bender chuckled in worry, wondering how he was going get himself out of this one. "So uh... what's in the news? A big army huh..."

"GRRRRRR..." They growled in hunger.

"Wait! You don't want me! Super Mutants eat any kind of meat right? Well, I have no meat on me.. uh.. Though, those guy's sneaking up on your boss have meat on them! You want them! The guys foiling your plan!" Bender pointed to Leela who poured a drop of the cure into the machine of serum right next to Fry.

The two looked at Bender angrily saying, "That son of a robotic arm!"

"That's them officers! The one with the 'I'm going to kill you, Bender' look!" Bender said.

The Super Mutants ignored Bender all of a sudden and charged towards Leela and Fry realizing they had a problem to extuingish.

"Bender! Catch!" Leela threw the vile of the cure to Bender.

Bender easily catch it with his flexible stretching arms saying, "Yes! I'm going to be the hero!"

That was until the boss of the super mutants, Kyle, gripped Bender in his hands. He then open his jaws wide open and threw Bender in, swallowing him all.

"Oh no! Bender's gone!" Leela said.

"Hey look! The big bad doesn't look so well." Fry pointed out.

Something was wrong with him, he felt sick and suddenly threw up Bender out of his jaws... but where's the vile in Bender's hand and why is the boss of the Super Mutants still sick?

"The vile! It must still be in him." Leela said.

The big Super Mutant looked at his hands... it was shrinking, his two arms on the back started disappearing as well... he was reverting back to human.

"It worked." Bender spoke.

There the three saw Kyle on the ground unconscious in his ripped lab clothing, who probably didn't even knew what happened as of now.

"Yeah, that's good and all but what about the rest of them!" Fry cried, pointing to the army of Super Mutants

"I don't know? What do we do?" One of them spoke.

"Wait? You... You can talk?" Leela said.

"Of course we can talk! We didn't have an overdose of that serum like our boss did. We were just acting like animals so big bad wouldn't think were one of you. You can't reason with a mindless monster. Oh, by the way. The name's Jeff." Jeff spoke.

Suddenly the three weren't so afraid after knowing they had some human left in them.

"Oh... well... Jeff? Where will you all go?" Leela asked.

"I don't know. We've have discussed about building a little town where all the mutants can come and have liberty, equality, and property." Jeff spoke.

"Well? Why don't you go do it now? I hear there's lots of land still in Oregon, Alaska, and Utah. Better yet. Why not claim a planet or something?" Fry said.

"That would be great but we don't even have the money for it." Jeff said.

"Oh, don't worry. Put it all on my credit card." Bender pulled out a credit card with the words, "Hubert J. Farnsworth".

* * *

><p>The crew and Kyle's Family were all at his laboratory at New New York University, everyone was happy but Kyle.<p>

"So... uh... what are you going to do with the serum? Your going to improve it from being an abomination?" Fry smiled.

"The project is dead. I don't want to risk the dangers of that anymore on me or other patients. It's a failure and if anyone even knew about unauthorized human testing or who that beast really is I could be in real serious trouble." He responded in difficulty.

"Well... I knew this must be disappointed for you to see your long time work becoming a monstrosity but... your wife has some news." Leela smiled.

"What?" Kyle wondered.

"I'm um..." Bertha couldn't exactly finished that sentence, yet she felt a bit happy about it.

"Go ahead. Tell him." Amy spoke.

"Were having another child..." She said.

"Well.. I don't know what to say!" Kyle's difficulty hardship just turned into sweet happiness.

The two hugged as Bender said, "Heh heh. Lunar's two other kids must be real jealous by now."

"Were over eighteen." Harry spoke next to Julie as they watched.

"Congratulation but uh... I've notice that I've been recieving a lot of bills lately." Farnsworth said.

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked.

"I don't know, a lot of construction bills, water bill, electricity bills, buisness bills, suburban home bills. I bet those stupid Federal Government Officials are just bullying us old men for their own economic problems." Professor Farnsworth spoke angrily. "Though it does, sounds like a town is in the works or something."

Suddenly Fry, Leela, and Bender looked at each other in worry.

"Uh... Professor. You do know your credit card is missing right?" Leela asked.

"Why yes? You didn't used it for your own greedy deeds did you?" Farnsworth asked.

"No... Your credit card is being used for..."

* * *

><p>Several minutes at Taco Bellevue Hospital...<p>

The crew was standing beside a weak old minded Professor in bed just as a doctor resembling a Chihuahua came in.

"Tell me... doctor... Am I going to be alright?" Farnsworth asked.

"Yes actually. You're in the hospital that provides the finest medical care and affordable Mexican food in New New York." Dr. Chihuahua spoke.

"That's good." Leela said.

"Yes... apparently he suffered from a heart attack due to money troubles. Apparently a town of mutants was build through the use of a credit card from the credit-card stealing Bender I presume?" He said.

"Wow. Your good. How did you know Bender was responsible?" Fry said.

"Because he stole my credit card as well..." He said. "Anyway, he's going to be alright."

"You can live again, professor." Amy smiled.

"Oh yeah, a hospital of the finest doesn't go cheap you know. Here's your medical bill." Professor Chihuahua handed him an expensive medical bill on a tablet.

Prof. Farnsworth took a look at it and said, "That doesn't look that bad."

"Oh... that's just a fee for the Mexican food we delivered. Here's the medical bill." Professor Chihuahua flipped the page.

Farnsworth looked at it for a second, shocked, and only had one way to respond to this bill of his...

* * *

><p>Three seconds later in the hallway, an intercom went, "CODE RED! CODE RED! MAN HAVING HEART ATTACK ON THIRTEENTH FLOOR! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" as several Doctors, Nurses, and Surgeons need to hurry.<p>

"Oh god. Another old man is suffering from a heart attack?" One surgeon said.

"Most likely medical bills again... " A doctor spoke.

* * *

><p>it was morning and Amy was in the employee lounge meeting with several employees... Fry, Leela, Bender, Zoidberg, Hermes, along with Scruffy and Nibbler during the middle of the night.<p>

"What is it Amy?" Leela asked.

"Yeah, better gives us a good reason. I missed 'All My Circuits' for this." Bender angrily said.

"Look what I found in the Professor's duffel bag." Amy showed the crew a third piece of the map.

They were surprised with Fry saying, "Wait! Leela? Do you still have that journal from Europa. The one with the picture?"

"Yes. Amy told me to bring it here." Leela showed her fellow crew members a picture from the journal.

"Now remember that one of the people here in the picture looks like Kyle and the other is Farnsworth? And that this journal mentioned pieces of a map." Fry said. "I think we should investigate."

"Okay, but we should talk to Kyle later, not the professor. He doesn't know I took it, and an envelope with the Alpha symbol." Amy said.

"Envelope?" Leela said.

"Apparently long ago, Farnsworth was apart of an organization, a secret one that supposedly disbanded. That's where will ask Kyle about it. About what's going on, what these pieces are, this treasure is about, and how does this organization, Rumors, and Farnsworth connect to it." Amy said.

Suddenly the phone rang again...

* * *

><p>(Extra Scene, Narration)<p>

Will the mystery of these piecse be solved? Will Rumors from the first chapter be revealed? Will Zoidberg ever get another sandwich? Will Comedy Central make the same mistake as FOX, cancelling the actual Futurama Series? Find out next time on Battle Star Galactica... I mean Futurama Experience.


	11. Bending Camp

Title Caption Gags: Bicycles are so nice... **IN 3D!...** RIDE EVAL KNIEVEL'S ANCIENT MOTORCYCLE FROM THE PAST AND TRY ATTEMPTING UNSUCCESSFULLY OVER THE GRAND CANYON! IT HURTS!

Advertisement Gag: Welcome To The Salvation Army... **IN 3D!**... JOIN THE MILITARY! BOMBS, PLANES, WE GOT IT!

Ep. 10 - Bending Camp - Synopsis: As The Crew Finds out What's Going On, Bender tells a simple story... **IN 3D!... **FIND OUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! BENDER TELLS THE STORY OF A PART OF HIS STUNNING PAST!

* * *

><p>Previously On The Simpsons. Who Shot Mr. Burns? Wait a minute? This isn't Shoz's Simpson fanfic? Than what is it?... Futurama. I'm talking in front of the reader? Oh.. uh.. woops. Previously on Futurama... Will the crew find out what's going on? Will Fry ever get back with Leela which I should've probably mentioned earlier as a reminder? Will George Lucas ever stop re-editing his films over and over again? Will I ever know who shot Mr. Burns? Oh wait? It was the baby? How could such an adorable baby hold a gun? Well than... all I can say right now for this story is that I am absolutely clueless<p>

* * *

><p>NONA-NINER GALAXY, PLANET POTEN-6, NEW CITADEL<p>

The crew were in the capital of Poten-6 where Comet-Con was held where all scientists could attend to discuss new scientific advances, test out new technology, and try out formulas never thought to exist...

"Okay... now Rumors called us a few hours ago saying that we must find Kyle and talk to him secretly about this... we can't let Professor Farnsworth spot us in the crowd." Leela said.

"Yea but why do they call it a Nona-Niner Galaxy?" Fry asked.

"It's one of those irregular galaxies but is well known for it's nonagon like form and that it's the only galaxy to have exactly nine stars born at the same time." Leela said.

"Who cares Leela. Look at me, I'm a steaming rod of metal who friends with many likeable people. Flexo, Kwanzaa-Bot, Zack Rishner, and..."

"Zack Rishner? You mean the famous Communication Officer? Why would he be friends with an alcoholic gambler?" Amy asked.

"Let's just say we go way back." Bender said.

* * *

><p>TWENTY YEARS AGO... PLANET JAPPOLIA, TECH CAMP...<p>

Sergeant Zapp Brannigan walked by each and every recruit that stood their nervously and out of shape. The odd part of these recruits is that they were all wearing hippie haircuts and large mustaches.

"Good god. Look at all these people. Hey you their! What's your name hippie." Zapp pointed to a green member of the Amphibiosan race who apparently had blonde hair.

"My name is Kif Kroker sir." Kif said.

"For now on Blondie, I'm calling you Goldie Lock's. "Zapp said.

"Um... yes sir." Kif said, felt a bit humiliated by that name.

"Where's my assistant?" Zapp said.

An Informer-bot came by and said, "Uh.. sir... In case you don't remember... your assistant got killed during the Killbot's rampage where you send wave after wave after wave of soldiers at them pointlessly."

"Ahh... yes... Those Killbot's had a kill limit. It was necessary to send wave after wave of soldiers pointlessly in battle fighting for a planet with no value what so ever." Zapp said.

"Yeah... well. You need a new assistant." The Informerbot replied

"Hmm... I'll choose one of these brainiacs... hmm.. It should be the first person I knew... Goldie Lock's!" Zapp spotted Kif.

"Yes sir?" Kif said.

"Goldie Locks. You are now my new assistant. Now tell me Goldie. Is everyone here?" Zapp said.

"Uh... well... I don't think so." Kif said, given a paper of the list of recruit's names from the Informerbot. "According to the papers that the Informerbot here gave us. A lot of the recruits are here, such as robots like Flexo, Buster over their, and let's see... a human from earth like Zack, but there's one missing. One Bender Rodruigez?"

"Yes.. well.. terminate his papers.. he's late and..."

"I'm late because I'm stuck!" A familiar voice was heard near the gates

"Oh good. He's here.. but what the hell? Is that a wig?" Zapp stared at Bender being stuck.

"It's called style." Bender was stuck at the gates.

Why was he stuck? Bender's wig was an afro three times his size and so it got stuck at the gates.

"This is what I've love about haircuts. To annihilate all hippie life at any cost." Zapp spoke proudly.

* * *

><p>TODAY...<p>

"And that's how I joined but... Hey? Where are those guys?" Bender said, until he spotted Fry just a few spaces away through the crowd of Comet-Con Visitors.

He walked up to him seeing him watching a floating flat-screen Television in the air as the robot asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's the 1034th Super Bowl." Fry said. "It's the Miami Dolphin's versus Denver's Bronco's."

"Look at the Miami Dolphin's swinging their tails at them." Bender pointed out.

Apparently the Miami Dolphins were no more human but actually super-intelligent land adapting Dolphin's in football uniforms.

"And Ouch! The Broncos have been repeatedly beaten by the Dolphin's tactics as they continue to slide with the ball on their noses... aww... isn't that cute?" The Sportsman spoke.

"Aww... look at them mocking my favorite team, the Broncos... Strange how Natural Selection does these kind of things. Right Bender? Bender?" Fry found it cute that his own favorite team is being defeated and mocked.

"Say.. what? I'm telling a story over here." Bender said.

* * *

><p>NINETEEN YEARS AGO... PLANET JAPPOLIA, TECH CAMP...<p>

All the troops that were now bald or had short haircuts as they were either brave or scared of fighting the Testing Combat bots. Flexo and Zack were surrounded by a swarm of these bots while Buster, a Blue Bending Unit with a Lightning symbol as his antenna, was beating the crap out of each Testing Combat Bot.

"Hey uh... where's Bender?" Flexo asked.

Meanwhile behind a tall pillar... Bender placed dynamite near the tall pillar having a plan up his sleeve.

"I'll crush all those bots with one swoop by the power of a giant pillar and dynamite I smuggled through Intergalactic Space Zones... hee hee." Bender smiled.

He pressed the trigger and all of a sudden the explosion caused the Pillar to lose it's balance, it was about to fell but not to the swarm of Testing Combat Bots... Where exactly was it actually going to fall?

Meanwhile Zapp Brannigan came beside Kif as he said, "Hmm... so how does it goes Kif?"

"Well... Flexo and Zack appear to be lagging behind due to one Bender... but Buster seems to do fine by himself. He's a remarkable bot for such limitations of being programmed to just bend." Kif said.

"Good, say? Where is that lackey, Bender was it?" Zapp said.

"Uh.. sir.. It appears he's caused more trouble." Kif noticed a line of shadow getting bigger and bigger above them.

"What's that suppose to mean Kif?" Zapp said.

Kif took a step back and suddenly out of nowhere Zapp was slammed to the ground by the Pillar.

"BEENNNNNDDEEERRR!" Zapp yelled from the rubble.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap. That's not good." Bender thought.<p>

"Uh.. duh." Buster appeared right behind him, giving him a scaring surprise as well.

"Don't jump in front of me like that! You could have give me a heart attack!" Bender said.

"Your a robot! Robot's don't have a heart attack! What are you? A Class 3700 Bending Unit? Get with the time's man!" Buster said.

"Bite my shiny metal ass jerk!" Bender said.

"At least mine is shiny due to an upgrade." Buster mocked Bender with a smirk on his face.

"Why you..."

"BENDER!" Zapp appeared out of nowhere, wearing several bandaids in a wheel chair.

"Uh...yes sir?" Bender said, afraid of being punished.

"That outrageous antics of yours makes me so mad! I would demote you but I'm giving you a chance. I want you to repair a disintegration ray, but just to be sure nothing bad won't happen, I'm sending you with a professional." Zapp said, now turning to Buster. "As for you Buster! You did a great job! Better than that spoiled brat, Bender."

"I'm right over here!" Bender said.

"I know, and Buster is better than you in every way! Why, he may even replace me." Zapp said.

"Grrrrr..." Bender said.

"What? Does hearing my name next to a compliment angers you, you poor modeled contraption." Buster mocked Bender once again.

"Come Buster! Don't waste your time wit him. I'm promoting you to the next rank already." Zapp smiled at Buster, seeing some kind of gift in this robot, while seeing Bender as a troubled robot.

Just as the two walked away, Bender thought, "_You are so going down..."_

* * *

><p>TODAY...<p>

"And that's what happened than.. Hey? Are you even listening?" Bender asked.

"Shush! Were confronting Lunars right now." Leela said.

"Confronting what? I thought this was just a discussion about the Super Bowl." Kyle said.

"Where are we anyway? The closet?" Bender noticed that they were in somewhat of a rusty old room filled with dust.

"This is the retired generator room, Bender, right under the convention." Hermes answered

"Whatever. We want you to tell us what these items mean." Amy asked.

"Hmm.. never thought the day would come but some of you probably remembered that I was in one of Farnsworth's old crews back than..." He said looking at the three map pieces, the journal, and the note.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there was supposedly a legend about these pieces. That they would lead to a treasure..."

"Treasure?" Bender said, just as dollar signs popped into his eyes with a "K-Ching!" cash register noise to it.

"I wasn't done. A treasure made by the Ancient Beings but it's just a myth told by the extinct M'hkals. No one's actually seen them, but the treasure is still thought to be real and guarded by some kind of evil monster in Old New York. Supposedly the treasure is also linked to Old New York's founders, the Dutch. Though that's the strange part. Dutch and Aliens really don't mix in this. If you want to learn more, go find someone named Ariel at a newspaper buisness. Isn't.. that right... Zoidberg.." He looked right directly at Dr. Zoidberg who hesistated for a moment.

Suddenly the crew looked back, and so Leela said, "Hey... you know Zoidberg. You have been with Planet Express for a really long time than any of us."

"So what! I was traumatized by many things! I don't know what though because I don't remember!" Zoidberg whooped.

"Yeah, this happens to you with almost every crew's doom, dead or alive." Hermes said.

"Well... if that explains the journal and the map pieces. What can you tell about a guy named Rumors and this envelope."

"Rumors? Never actually heard of that name... but I have seen this symbol. Thirteen Stars surrounding the Alpha symbol. If I remember Thirteen Stars represents the Original Thirteen Colonial States of America." Kyle said.

"But what does it mean?" Fry asked.

"Huh... you never heard? Supposedly an organization that's wiped out years ago." He said.

"Wiped out? What does that mean?" Leela said.

"Not much to know except that they had a secret war with another secret organization that just passed away called the Philosopher's. The Alpha guys were technically a shadow government controlling the actual U.S. Government during the Cold War Years to the Years of Discovering Other Life forms besides our own known as the Big and Wide Years. That secret organization was revealed by the Philosophers which confused the public, but everyone thought that these Alpha guys should be gone for abusing power to control their lives and so the U.S. Government decided that they no longer be controlled by the Alpha's. Instead they hunted them down ending them. They were called the Expansionist. No one knows exactly long have they been in power, but it's mostly thought that both the Philosopher's and the Expansionist's were long gone."

"But that's just strange. You said that the Expansionist declined during The Big and Wide Years, the years where Humans finally contact with extraterrestrial life. This happened before Farnsworth was ever born and he somehow is a part of it? How is that possible?" Leela asked.

"Maybe he was apart of the remnants of the Expansionists with convincing ideaology's, what's left over pretty much. Though it's just a possibility, I don't really no if their are any remnants. Who knows, it could be someone trying to revive the organization or somewhat." Kyle said.

"Possible... " Amy said.

"Well... there is a way to find out... ever heard of this prototype invention that Gear Inc. is making? Supposedly it will run Moms Inc. out of buisness. It's a large machine able to relive other people's memories, not just them but genetic memories too, meaning you can relive the lives of you're parents, you're grand parents, hell... you could find out what you're ancestors were back in Medieval days." Kyle suggested.

"Hmm... when will it be out?" Leela asked.

"Next week actually."

"Okay, than I guess we could take a break from all this stuff now and... Bender! Did you hear a word of what we just said?" Leela asked.

"Nope. Too busy telling my story." Bender said.

* * *

><p>NINETEEN YEARS AGO... PLANET JAPPOLIA, TECH CAMP...<p>

Bender was walking in the cabin area, heading to the disintegrator ray at the defenses with some parts in his hand, than he stopped overhearing a voice in buster's cabin.

"This is Echo One to Vexen General Kelu..." The voice reappeared.

"Oh my god. He's contacting the enemy! He's a traitorous spy!" Bender overheard the conversation.

"Once I am promoted and so on in the later years, I will be able to reveal... important information of the enemy."

Suddenly Bender gasped and said, "I need to tell someone about this!"

* * *

><p>Seven Minutes Later, Bender told the whole story to Zack, a human he doesn't even know at all except being his advisor for the Disintegrator Ray.<p>

"And that's what happened!" Bender said.

"Buster? A traitor? Hmm... come to think of it... I'm Buster's Roommate and I did hear him muttered to himself during his sleep." Zack said.

"What should I do?" Bender said.

"Well first of all... I still don't believe you. You're going to have to get proof." Zack pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess meat bags like you don't have a trust program like us robots." Bender said, placing a screw into the disintegrator ray.

"Also, be careful with that. You might hit someone with it." Zack said.

"Like I'm going to hit someone with this." Bender spoke, not worried at all, calm as a bee at a honeycomb.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Deep Space, there existed a Star Federation Ship.<p>

"Mr. Sulu. Warp Speed Full Ahead." James T. Kirk, Captain of that Ship, spoke.

"Yes Captain." Mr. Zulu said.

"Captain's Journal..." James T. Kirk thought. "A five year mission. To explore new strange worlds. To seek out new life and new civilization. To go where no man has ever... what the heck is that?"

Just as warp speed stopped near the orbits of a small planet known as Jappolia, but immediately from somewhere of Jappolia, a beam of energy came flying to the whole ship, BAM! It went, exploding into millions of pieces.

Meanwhile, Bender and Zack saw the ship exploded into millions of pieces.

"Oops. Set it up on auto..." Bender said.

"We are going to get so much crap for this from the military and nerd fan boys." Zack sighed.

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

"Yep. And that's how I ruined Star Trek." Bender said until he realized no one was still not paying attention to him. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was at the convention anymore. "Uh.. guys? Where are we?"

"Were at the Library of Congress looking for some information." Leela searched through the shelves.

"Man, all these books about The Expansionists are the same as what Kyle told us. Nothing new." Amy said.

"Hey! A Tom Clancy Book." Fry picked it out of the Library.

He opened the book just to read a passage until he was interrupted by a red laser of light emerging from the Tom Clancy Book pointed directly at Fry's forehead with the words, "Enemy Tango On Sight."

Fry gulped and said, "I'm not the enemy! I'm American! Like you!"

"He's bluffing. Shoot." The Book said.

Suddenly Fry dropped the book as sprays of bullets started jumping out of the Tom Clancy Book.

"Jesus, who knew books would start to be dangerous as video games and TV?" Fry said.

'Fry. You shoud know better that these Tom Clancy Books come with a safety." Leela sighed.

"Uh-huh... Now where was I?" Bender interrupted the two. "Ah yes. The time where I will prove that sinister Buster as a traitor he is!"

* * *

><p>NINETEEN YEARS AGO... PLANET JAPPOLIA, TECH CAMP...<p>

Bender was sneaking around for evidence, wearing a black ski mask, holding an iron bar in his hand, and had a big bag over his shoulder as he was heading to Buster's Cabin...

"_Now to find the evidence and turn this traitor in! I'll be the hero for once_!" Bender thought.

And so Bender had to sneak through the window, but just as Bender tried to open it, it was shut closed. This was no problem for him though.

"Just need my melting gun." Bender said.

Bender pulled out the gun and pressed the trigger aiming it directly at the window. The glass melted by just one shot, and so Bender quickly leaped through the melted hole, landing on his head.

"OW! DANG IT!" Bender yelled, rubbing his head.

Due to Bender's hit on the head, the door opened by itself without a lock.

"The door wasn't locked! Should've checked first..." Bender said. "Anyway, time to search for evidence..."

Bender looked through Buster's stuff, finding Alcohol, Robot Porno Magazines, and Zuban Cigars.

"Hmm... yes... these clues shall proved most greatly on my daring objective." Bender stored Buster's belongings in the storage space of his chest. "Now to find the evidence and... what's this?"

Bender spotted something shining under Buster's Bed... he pushed it out of the way and saw a small metal vault on the ground.

"How the heck did he have enough time to put this thing in?" Bender said. "Oh well. Time to open it."

Bender carefully listen to the Vault's door as he slowly turned the knob. After a quick second he thought, "_Oh what the hell_". He punched his fist through the Vault's door and ripped it out... it was open, and he was shocked to find what he was looking for. A contract of a large reward, from the Vexens, signed to one metallic and promising spy, Echo One.

"Ah-Hah!" Bender said.

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

"And that's how I found the evidence proving Buster, or by his real alias, Echo One, to be the traitor!" Bender said.

"Bender, will you stop talking!" Amy sighed.

The whole crew was tired of Bender's story telling, he was like an elderly man telling war stories to bored Children in their sleep.

"Where are we anyway? The Library Of Congress?" Bender asked.

"What? No! Didn't you pay any attention. The memory machine thing designed by Gear Inc. won't be released until next week. So were taking a break at Disney Land." Leela answered.

"Disney Land?" Bender looked towards an electronic banner.

There, the electronic banner says, "WELCOME TO DISNEY LAND! WERE NOT RACIST ANYMORE!"

"That explains the thundering roller coasters, the colorful balloons, and Mickey Mouse in civilian clothing." Bender pointed to Mickey Mouse.

"Oh. I'm not Mickey Mouse. I just have a rare cancer condition called, Mouse Cancer." The Man sadly sighed, having a type of cancer that makes him look like Mickey Mouse.

"Oh... sorry about that. You really look like Mickey Mouse." Bender said.

"Why do they call it Mickey Mouse Cancer again?" Fry asked.

"It's called that because of its invasive growth from unregulated cells, Fry." Farnsworth explained.

"Oh... Wait a minute? Don't they have a cure for that already?" Fry asked.

"... And where was I?" Bender interrupted.

"Bender!" Hermes argued.

"... This is how the story ends, Hermes. Let me tell it!" Bender argued back.

"... Oh fine. Were not going to listen anyways..." Leela sighed.

"And so it happened..."

* * *

><p>NINETEEN YEARS AGO... PLANET JAPPOLIA, TECH CAMP...<p>

Zapp was ready to promote Buster, holding a medal to congratulate him as many recruits who stood in rows of seven, clapped for him, at the gym. At the back of the recruits were professional soldiers also here to congratulate at the promotion..

"Buster. You are here by the greatest recruit ever. It's almost like you had training from another planet or something." Zapp said.

"You could say that." Buster said.

"Stop the celebration!" Bender bursted through the doors along with Zack, the robot carried with him a certain contract in his hand.

"Oh... what now?" Zapp sighed in anger.

"This robot is a traitor!" Bender pointed directly at Buster, in front of many recruits who gasped in shock.

"You accused this brave and skilled robot?" Zapp said.

"Yes I do, because I have proof!" Bender showed him the contract.

Zapp swiped it from his hands in a bit of anger saying, "This must be a hoax."

"Read it if you don't believe me." Bender said.

"Oh Fine..." Zapp sighed. He began to read the contract, reading word by word, "_ Echo One, you are a truly exceptional robot... you will be rewarded of five grand... if you manage to get into the U.S. Military... this mission is dangerous but you will be honored for your work... so long for now, Echo One, or should I call you... Buster?_... Buster? You really are a traitor!"

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Buster was confused.

"Don't play that game with me. It's all in this contract. The signature to this contract has the exact same hand writing as yours." Zapp said.

"B.. But I didn't! You can't actually believe..." Buster, became nervous, worried even.

"You two! Come here!" Zapp ordered two professional soldiers. These two quickly responded, walking up to the sergeant awaiting to hear his next order. "Send this traitor to prison."

"B... But I'm not a traitor!" Buster said.

"Uh-huh. Take him away boys." Zapp said.

The two profession soldiers quickly grabbed Buster by the arms dragging him away from the gym as he repeatedly kept on saying that he wasn't the traitor over and over again.

"To think that I almost promoted such a robot with high skill, turned out to be a traitor." Zapp said, watching as they left the gym. He than turned to Bender and said, "Sorry for all the hard times back their. If you want anything. Anything. I'll see what I can do."

"Well... I would like for you to promote me to a Fully Operation Bending Unit right now so I don't have to do all this work for three years." Bender said.

"No problem." Zapp said.

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

"And that's how it ended. Wait? Where are we now?" Bender said.

He found himself at a round table, seeing the crew and especially Farnsworth.

"Were at Planet Express, in the conference room." Leela answered. "But we do have a surprise for you. Your old friend Zack is on the phone. Let me put him on hologram."

Leela pressed a button, and suddenly a light emerged from the middle of the table, a hologram appeared, showing Zack at his office.

"Hello Zack. Or should I say Communication Officer Zack." Bender said.

"Hi ya their Bender. Nice to see you. What have you been doing buddy?" Zack said.

"Oh nothing much. Made some new friends, got a job at a delivery company, and I'm stealing twice as more than ever." Bender smiled.

"Well... that sounds mighty fine Bender. It sure has been some time since that day Buster was revealed to be the traitor. We almost thought you just did it for jealousy until you brought evidence that he was." Zack said.

"Yeah. Anyway, good bye. I got things to do." Bender said.

"Good bye to you Bender." Communication Officer's Zack said.

The hologram disappeared in a second as Leela said, "What a nice friend you have their."

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE AT PLANET KABHUA...<p>

In a small planet filled with various hills, mountains, and forests, their stood billions and billions of Satellite Communication Antenna's, the size of giant hills, each with their own facility. In one particular facility, was the central base of this planet, the hub of communication and information...

That one facility contained many rooms, one of which Zack was in.

"Oh god. Finally that was over." Zack sighed.

"UNKNOWN CALLER RESPONDING ..." The Computer spoke.

"Oh... it's him... Send him to monitor." He sighed.

On the monitor, a metallic figure appeared, black and grey, tall and spiky with a lower skinny torso but a upper bulk torso...

"This is Kelu, Echo One. Take that Human Disguise Off this minute!" Kelu, a VExen said.

Suddenly every bit of skin shattered into it's original form, an VExen... he was grey with lines of blue lights all over him, kind of like TRON. Most VExens had an odd number of eyes, this one had a thin red visor instead and for some strange reason, giant speakers on his shoulders, the kind you see on a Boombox.

"Hello Echoes... It's been a long time, General of the Ghost Recon Divisions, since you responded." Kelu said.

"YLEZ? WHY DO YOU COMPUTE... AWAITING ANSWER..." Echoes spoke, sounding like the stereotypical robot but more techno sound to it.

"Out of all the Vexens, you seem to be the most... machine... even for an android. General Echoes." Kelu said.

"ILLOGICAL... TO BE MACHINE MEANS TO BE USED... I HAVE NOT BEEN USED AS I ASSIGNED MYSELF, ONE OF THE NINE VExen GENERAL'S, TO THIS TASK." He responded.

"Yes... you are right... but, what happened so far?" Kelu asked.

"FILE SEARCHING... SEARCHING... SEARCHING... FOUND... 19 YEARS AGO, JAPPOLIA TECH CAMP... BENDING UNIT 22 MODEL ROBOT... I VEXEN CLASS GENERAL SHAPESHIFTED INTO THE FORM OF A HUMAN, TOOK THE NAME OF ZACK... LOADING... LOADING... SO FAR I HAVE PRINTED OUT AN ALTERED CONTRACT, SWITCHED BEDS OF ME AND BUSTER'S, LEADING TO BUSTER'S UNFORTUNATE DOOM AND... LOADING... LOADING... SO FAR HE HAS BEEN SENT TO A PRISON... BUT REPORTS HAVE BEEN RECENTLY UPDATED THAT HE HAS ESCAPED..." Echoes spoke.

"Escaped? And you did not warn Bender? You have to pretend to be his friend you know." Kelu said.

"ILLOGICAL... I LOOKED UP 347 RESULTS OF THIS ACTION IN ONE MILI-SECOND... 295 RESULTS SAY BENDER WOULD COME TO ME FOR HELP... 287 RESULTS SAY HE WILL BRING THE CREW WITH HIM FOR A VISIT... 234 RESULTS SAY THAT THEY WOULD FIND THIS MESSAGE RIGHT HERE... 87 RESULTS SAY A SMALL CHANCE OF DEATH BEFORE ANYONE NOTICES... 43 RESULTS SAY IT WOULD LEAD TO THE END OF MY ASSIGNMENT. 38 RESULTS WILL LEAD TO PUNISHMENT. 36 RESULTS WILL BE THE PRISON... AND SO ON... IN BASIC TERMS... A 73% CHANCE OF RUINING THIS ASSIGNMENT..." He said.

"You really have done your homework..." Kelu said. "Anyway, I was just checking since you didn't responded for nineteen years..."

"I HAVE SEARCHED UP 456,704,502 REASONS WHY I DIDN'T..."

"Uh... keep them to yourself..." Kelu did not want to hear anymore. "Still strange how you would take on such a risky job. We were all good once."

"GOOD? GOOD? CONCLUDED TO BE ILLOGICAL. ME. NEVER. GOOD."

"Good bye General Echoes. I wish to see your report next time." Kelu spoke, as the caller logged off.

Suddenly mechanical tentacles emerged from Echoes' back and he said, "BEGIN HIDDEN HACKING PROGRAM."

His tentacles has tiny needles emerging from the tip, it than poked through the computer's in spots where no one would look for holes.

"COPYING... COPYING... COPYING..." He said.

* * *

><p>IN THE DARK REACHES OF SPACE.<p>

An giant asteroid floated through space in an asteroid belt... many existed but one carried a certain crazed robot. He was blue but no longer shiny, rusty more like it. His lightning bolt antenna was now bent. He was shaking back and forth in misery, wishing it never happened, wishing he just got promoted.

"Must.. Kill Bender.. Must.. Kill Bender.. Must.. Kill Bender.." Buster spoke, twitching his eye every minute.

* * *

><p>(Extra Scene... <strong>IN 3D!)<strong>

"I don't get it? What's the point of 3D? It gives people headaches sometimes and I can watch this at my house." A Man said.

**... IN 3D!...**

**"**Will someone please shut the narrator up!" The Man complained.


	12. Stop Saying Swamp Planet!

Title Caption Gags: Today's Bible Story: Bender Vs. Samson and Goliath

Advertisement Gag: Eat Popplers! There delicious! But make sure you eat them all, otherwise they'll grow up and eat you!

Ep. 11 - Stop Saying Swamp Planet! - Synopsis:  The Crew head to Huckler 6, where the Professor has to meet them... but things go horribly wrong as they crash land on the surface of Huckler 6. The Professor is missing, Zoidberg is the leader of an army of Lobsters, and The Rest has discovered something "concrete" in the swamps...

* * *

><p>In space, the Planet Express Ship flew across the Andromeda Galaxy in search of a certain planet to visit. Inside the ship were the usual crew members Fry, Leela, and Bender, but they brought along Zoidberg, and Prof. Farnsworth as well to there destination, a small planet known as Huckler 6. Awkward name, isn't it?<p>

"So uh... why are we going to this planet again?" Fry asked, just sitting back and being bored.

"Me and Zoidberg are going to see my old friend back in the army days. He's a mayor of a town I believe." Farnsworth smiled.

"You know... You sure know a lot of people." Fry said, still just sitting back.

"Yes. I'm older than you complete stranger." Farnsworth answered.

"So uh... how did you know each other?" Bender smoked a cigar.

"I'm quite surprised Bender. You never want to know anyone's life throughout the days... You're up to something! Aren't you!"

"Nope... Just bored as usual..."

"Your a robot. How can you be bored?" Leela piloted the ship, wondering what Bender was up to.

Just wondering about it made Bender a bit angry, but he calmed down, ready to explain what he had to say.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. I do have human characteristics you know. For one thing, at the hospital, I just donated a heart to save the life of an elderly man who was about to go into the light." Bender said.

"Who's heart was it?" Fry sighed, knowing that Bender would obviously do it for the money.

"I don't know. I think it was Sherman."

"You attacked a human again?" Leela looked at him, angry that Bender did such a thing.

"Human? Hell no. Sherman was a goat. I donated a goat's heart to a man." Bender said.

"Ew... isn't a goat's heart infested with worms and other parasites?" Zoidberg asked.

"How would I know? The goat wasn't breathing when I came there." Bender responded.

Suddenly the computer came beeping for a warning as it shouted "DANGER! DANGER!"

"What's that?" Fry asked.

"Oh. That beeping noise is just my popcorn." Bender opened his compartment door revealing loads of popcorn, apparently he could also be a microwave. Than suddenly, Bender noticed the beeping noise still came and came. "Wait a minute... That's the alarm. Were under attack!"

"Oh my god!" Fry was shocked. "Where's the butter! I can't eat this popcorn with butter!"

"Dammit!" Bender angrily stomped his feet to the ground, wondering, "_Why On Earth Didn't I brought Butter!"_

"Guys! Are you really serious? There are missiles locked on to us... from... Huckler 6!" Leela shouted.

Fry and Bender looked through the window to see missiles coming straight at them from a nearby planet.

"Were near Huckler 6... but their firing at us!"

Suddenly the impact was made, the ship was now losing control and started to draw near Huckler 6's orbit.

"Oh no! Were losing control! Were being pulled into the planet's gravity!" A worried Leela shouted.

"We found the butter!" Fry held a bottle of butter.

"Hurrah!" Zoidberg said.

"Hurrah Indeed!" Prof. Farnsworth said.

Leela looked at them as if they didn't even know that they were in a situation... instead they drooled over popcorn.

Later, the ship went through the atmosphere, than into the lower skies of the planet, just as Leela, and her only, screamed for her life, as the four men chewing on buttery popcorn saw a swamp in front of their eyes. The Ship crashed into the swamp on impact, aftewards everyone started becoming unconscious...

* * *

><p>Leela woke up, dizzy as she crawled out of the wrecked ship.<p>

"God... what just hit us?" Leela said.

"That's what I want to know..." Fry crawled out of the wreckage.

"I'm alright If you wanted to know that!" Zoidberg said, just stepping out of the ship peacefully.

"Where's Bender and the Professor?" Leela asked.

"I'm right over here, chumps!" Bender angrily said. "I've been waiting for you to wake up all day but nooooo... you had to just sleep on it."

"Bender. You were awake the whole time? Have you seen the professor?" Leela asked.

"Professor? Nope. I think he already left while I was poking at a frog with a stick all day."

"Well. Let's just be sure not to get lost. Okay friends? Friends?" Zoidberg looked back, not seeing one of his crew-members behind him. He found himself alone again.

* * *

><p>Fry, Leela, and Bender walked into a small town of the open country, already they were out of the swamp already as it wasn't that big. It was a nice town, filled with hard working people trying to complete their goals of the day. Do some honest work they were doing.<p>

"Let me try to speak with these people. I happen to be an expert on this." Bender said.

Bender walked up to a man in hunting clothes as he said. "I... New Yorker... Do... You... Understand... Me?"

"I happen to be the human mayor of this town." Said the Hunter.

"The Mayor? Are you a friend of Farnsworth?" Leela stepped in.

"Me... Bender..." Bender continued on.

"Farnsworth? Yeah. We fought together in both science and combat. Now I'm just living a normal life... away from all the politics and wars of the world." He said.

"Well... I think Farnsworth got lost in the swamp planet and..."

"Swamp Planet? WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" The Mayor was suddenly angry just by those two words he heard to his own fuzzy ears. "Oh... So just because when a bunch of explorers land in the swamp, a tiny speck of this planet, they search the right side just to find a swamp over and over again! If they looked ten faces to the left! They would beautiful beaches, mountains, a glorious garden for pity sake! But nooooo! They had to keep exploring that tiny swamp and get attacked by crocodiles. Suddenly it's a dangerous planet and it gets the name known as the Swamp Planet! ERRRR... DAMN FOOLS!"

"Sorry... I didn't mean that... I mean... we did crash land in the swamp too..." Leela said.

"Sorry for my behavior... Crash land eh? You must've got hit by an orbital turret. They can hit as high to the orbit you know just to stop the enemy from landing here. I mean, you did notice the signs that said safe passage... right?" The Mayor asked.

"Um..."

"No matter, your still alive... Anyway, Farnsworth is lost? No worries. I'll have some guys check in to it."

"We Come In Peace... Swamp People." Bender again continued.

"Can you stop that... And don't call us Swamp People! Anyway, why don't you relax. If the guys don't have any luck, will search for him together. Right now. Why don't you go to a football game were having. The names Hucklebear by the way." Hucklebear said.

"That's nice of you. I wish I had a hotdog though." Fry said.

"Here you go!" A Man running a hotdog cart gave him a fresh boiled hotdog on a bun to Fry.

"Man, this place is great!" Fry took a bite out of the hotdog.

"It's not that great. It's merely just a copy of old fashion hard working American Towns that aren't controlled by those big-deal governments. It's a land of White Picket Fences... Apple Pie... Football... Not that great, just another normal community." He said. "Say... Farnsworth told me Zoidberg was coming. Where is the old rascal?"

* * *

><p>Zoidberg was stuck in a watery cave, shaking in the cold.<p>

"Why am I so alone and... Huh?" Zoidberg spotted a group of crustacean's, smaller, red, and were all lobsters.

The lobsters squeaked and snapped with their claws, almost as if they were communicating with Zoidberg.

"Yes.. I know.." Zoidberg responded.

The lobsters again squeaked and snapped with their claws.

"Hmm... your right my fellow friends. You do get cooked and fried a lot... Come now! I shall show you how us Crustaceans truly should be!"

* * *

><p>At a nearby muddy lake with a few crocodiles, millions and millions of lobsters were together to hear Zoidberg's words across the red shellish population of lobsters.<p>

"Hear me my fellow crustaceans! We have been treated like buttery boiled lobster no longer! Today! We are Natural Selection's Top Predator!" Zoidberg said. "Watch as I Zoidberg wrestles one of these crocodiles!"

Zoidberg jumped into the muddy waters, much to the lobsters fear, some even snapping and squeaking, "GASP!". He tackled the crocodile who automatically responded with a fight, trying to win victory until the Crocodile bit his leg and dragged him to the swamp. Bubbles rose and rose until it stopped... The lobsters backed away. Was it over... that was until suddenly a victorious Zoidberg fully covered in mud jumped out feeling happier than ever as an unconscious Croc floated up in the river.

"Hah! Now we lobsters are the kings!" Zoidberg reigned supreme. "Come now Brethren! Let us join forces and defeat the world's top predator... Mankind!"

Meanwhile... a Mexican Film Crew entered the area.

"As you can see... here is where the Muddy Crocodile inhabits at... OH GOD! WHAT IS THAT!" The Mexican Filmmaker spotted Zoidberg completed covered in mud, but to his eyes it was some kind of terrifying beast. "It's some kind of monster!"

"It's El Chupacabra!" The Mexican Cameraman yelled, pointing at the hideous muddy monster.

"Run!" The Mexican Filmmaker said.

Suddenly the whole Mexican Film crew ran for their lives as Zoidberg mocked them with the words, "Hah! Already we scared away humans and... man, this mud looks so stainful and thick onto my crab skin. Doesn't look like theirs any clean water nearby... Oh well..."

* * *

><p>Fry, Leela, Bender and HuckleBear stepped out of the football stadium loving the hell out of the game, with Fry raising his arms to the air saying, "Woo-Hoo!"<p>

"Man, that was one heck of a game. That coach almost made me thought that I was chosed as quarterback" Fry said.

Fry than remembered the scene, what actually happened... He remembered seeing the coach angrily mumbling that his Quarterback got his leg broken. He yelled a bit too.

"Damn it! We need a new Quarterback!" The Coach said. He than turned to Fry, pointing at him, saying, "Hey you!"

"Yeah? Me?" Fry stood up.

"Get your hand off my wife's hand!" The Coach yelled.

Back to reality, Fry said, "Yep. Almost made me thought I was quarterback..."

"Yeah, I guess... But What's going on over there?" Leela pointed to what look like the News Cast about to reporting the news.

"Huh... It looks like Morbo and Linda from the News, live or something. Something must be up." Bender said.

The crew and the mayor came to see what the fuss was all about in this little town as the Anchorman and Anchorwoman were prepared to tell the news.

"Hello there puny races. I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! And now for our anchorwoman, Linda." Morbo said.

"Thanks Morb. Our new story today... El Chupacabra. We had just recieved footage of Chupacabra lurking on the swamp planet." Linda said.

"Swamp Planet!" The Mayor felt angry of this.

"There is a 1 Million Dollar Reward for Chupacabra Capture." Linda said.

"Meanwhile, the whole Universe is shocked to find out that there has been a rabbit that looks exactly like Abraham Lincoln. Scientist named it the Lincoln Rabbit, more news will come soon." Morbo said.

"And were out!" The Cameraman said.

Suddenly Bender smiled saying, "Reward eh?"

"Bender... What on Earth are you thinking?" Leela knew where this was going.

"Were going to find Chupacabra." Bender said. "And if he's another hoax like the unicorn or The War on Drugs, than will fake the capture of Chupacabra.. heh heh."

"Look. Bender. Were not going to fake the capture of Chupacabra." Fry said.

"Fry made a very good reason." Leela added.

"Yeah! Because we are going to capture Chupacabra! Because he's no hoax!" Fry smiled.

Suddenly Leela facepalmed her forehead saying, "Chupacabra is a hoax... No one has actually came with evidence you know."

"That's what they say about Nessie but they found her at the Be-Proud-Scottish Meeting." Fry said.

* * *

><p>In the swamps, Fry, Leela, and Bender explored the area along with the Mayor. Leela slashed the giant leaves with her machete as Bender held a rifle. Fry was in charge of the radar as the Mayor was the guide.<p>

"Glad your coming Mr. Mayor. You know this whole planet more than us." Fry smiled.

"It's good of you Fry." Hucklebear said.

"Hey look what we found!" Leela stopped slashing as they were in the sight of something cloaked in mystery.

"Uhh... I.. I don't think we should go their." Hucklebear was nervous before the place as he never thought to see it again.

It was 40 Tons of Concrete, the kind where Gamma Radiation could be slowed down, not stopped, but slowed down. Not only that, it was established into the ground, had a few small attena's outside but it was broken and rusty and what caught their eye most of all, was a certain symbol on it.

"It has a Alpha symbol surrounded by Thirteen Stars on the doors of the bunker. This must be an Expansionists Bunker." Leela said.

"What's one doing way out here? Didn't they just disappeared all of a sudden?" Fry said.

"It's probably abandoned long ago. They must've established during the war. Let's go check it out." Bender suggested.

"Wait! I don't think..." Hucklebear try to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. He grunted angrily, but nevertheless... he followed.

* * *

><p>The crew and the mayor, still worried but angry a bit as well, searched out the area but it was empty, there was basically nothing here, completely empty but a few computers Bender was checking out.<p>

"Empty, Empty, Empty!" Leela said.

"I've checked the computer. It appears every piece of information was downloaded." Bender searched through the empty files of the computer.

"How do you know it's empty?" Fry asked.

"Let's just say I know how my magic fingers can get around these computers... heh heh.." Bender chuckled.

"_Yuck..."_ Fry thought, curious though but still disgusted a bit how a robot can make love to another robot.

"I could use another hotdog right now. Pretty hungry." Fry said.

"Hotdog! Here's your hotdog!" The Man from the same Hotdog cart stepped in the bunker out of nowhere, holding a fresh steaming boiled hotdog. "Here you go sir."

Fry handed him a buck and received a hotdog with ketchup and mustard on it.

Leela sighed, looking at The Man working at the hotdog cart, and said, "What do you do? Follow Fry around?"

"Missy. This Fry is paying my College." The Man smiled.

"Oh well... still... There's nothing here. Basically just nothing." Leela said as the Hotdog Man left. "Why would an Expansionist Bunker be doing out here in this Swamp Planet?"

"Again with the Swamp Planet?" Hucklebear sighed.

"Maybe to expand power? I mean they are called the Expansionist for a reason." Fry said.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Bender's voice echoed throughout another part of the bunker.

"_Oh no..._" The Mayor thought.

Fry, Leela, and the Mayor walked up to an empty storage room... or so it seemed as Bender had founded an odd looking gun.

"What do you suppose what kind of gun it is?" Bender held it up to the three.

"Never seen anything like it. Looks advanced... even at this year." Leela examined carefully of the gun.

Suddenly Fry took it and said, "I wonder what it does.".

"Fry! Don't press the trig..."

Too late, he pressed the trigger and suddenly out of nowhere a green bullet came flying out of the muzzle. Everyone ducked cover as the bullet repeatedly bounced off the wall to floor, to wall again, to ceiling, like something you see in a cartoon.

"FRY! YOU IDIOT!" Leela yelled, a bit pissed off what Fry did.

"I'm a robot! I can take any bullet!" Bender said.

Suddenly the bullet struck Bender in the chest and he was wrong, real wrong. Bender felt a surgical wave throughout his processor and in a second he was shutdown, falling into many mechanical parts and pieces.

"Oh no! What happened to Bender!" Fry was shocked of this.

"I think that bullet had an EMP effect on him! But how is that even possible!" Leela said.

"That can't be it. EMP's are large. The last time someone tried to shrink an EMP's size, it created an unstable explosion." The Mayor said.

Suddenly Fry reached out to Bender's Parts

"Don't worry buddy!" Fry gathered his left arm and eyes first. "We'll fix you up and you'll be brand new"

"ARRGGGGGHHHH!" The voice of a mad lobster screamed outside of the Bunker as everyone turned their attention to that one roar.

* * *

><p>The three quickly walked out as Fry carried all of Bender's parts. They saw Zoidberg covered in dry mud surrounded by an army of lobsters.<p>

"Look! Humans! Attack my friends! Attack!" Zoidberg said.

"Chupacabra!" Fry yelled.

"Chupacabra! Where?" Zoidberg was confused, looking in every direction.

"That ain't no mythical monster. That's Zoidberg and he has Mad Lobster Fever!" The Mayor said, just realizing who that lobster is.

"Really? That's Zoidberg? It's about time I kick his butt for all those troubles." Leela felt sure he was going to kick him, especially the last time Zoidberg did surgery on her brain. Didn't end well...

Leela ran to Zoidberg and leaped in the air to kick him, but the Lobsters around the Decapodian formed together into a shield. Leela bounced back to the ground as Fry was afraid to fight the lobsters.

"Don't worry! We can still fight him off Fry... Fry?" The Mayor didn't hear an answer. He turned around to see him running scared off to the bunker. "Fry! YOU COWARD!"

* * *

><p>Fry sat in a corner, feeling desperate for help as he sat next to a pile of Bender's parts.<p>

"Oh... what can I do... I don't have karate skills like Leela. Or strength like Bender. Wait a minute? Strength like Bender.. Hmm..." Fry had an idea, as he turned his attention to Bender's Parts and Pieces...

"This might just work... But I need some energy!" Fry said.

"Here Kid! Here's a hotdog! This one's on the house!" TheHotdog Man held a steamed boiled hotdog towards the once Coward.

* * *

><p>Leela and the Mayor were on the ground, injured, hurt, and in need of help.<p>

"Ha! Now who's the better lobster!" Zoidberg laughed.

"Zoidberg! Stop! You've just got stress and anger on your hands! You don't know what you're doing!" Leela said.

"He may not... but I do!" A voice echoed from the bunker. Leela and the Mayor recognized this voice, afterall... only one person was in that bunker.

Zoidberg, Leela, Hucklebear, and every Lobster's attention turned to the bunker. They heard the noise of metal clunking to the ground, the shackling of many bolts and screws, and red hair waved throughout the wind. Their Fry stepped out of the Bunker wearing the strength and armor of Bender. He even had the helmet of Bender's Head on him. He was some kind of Man of 40% Titanium.

"What are you? A comedian?" Zoidberg said.

"Call me Iron Fry!" Fry said.

"That's sound like a rip-off of Iron Man." Zoidberg said.

"Yeah... well... He probably ripped off of me." Fry said. "Now are we going to fight, or what?"

"AHHH!" Zoidberg responded, running up to him with his claws.

Fry too ferociously yelled out a battle cry, "AHHHHH!". The two ran two each other as Zoidberg, leader of an army of lobsters, and Fry, the Man of 40% Zinc and some Mercury probably, clashed into battle. Fry swooped his fist to Zoidberg's face but Zoidberg was quick. He punched him right in the gut, but thanks to the alloy of Bender, it wasn't too much of an injury.

"Hah! Is that all you can do to Iron Fry!" Fry said.

"Again with the Iron Man Rip-off? What are you? Seth McFarlane?" Zoidberg said.

"Hey! McFarlane does some honest work! Everyone loves his work!" Fry argued.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh. Say that to Matt Groening will you!" Zoidberg said.

"All those cartoonist's shows are equally great!" Fry said.

"Talk to the claw." Zoidberg sighed, waved his claw at him.

"OH! THAT'S IT!" Fry was getting real angry.

Fry tackled Zoidberg as suddenly the same Mexican Film Crew came, spotting Zoidberg fighting with Fry.

"Oh no! First El Chupacabra! Now El Iron Man!" The Mexican Film Maker said. "Quick! The net!"

Immediately, the Film Crew threw a net over both of them as they both stopped fighting, noticing a net over them.

* * *

><p>All over the galaxy, The Press, The News, the Scientists, came all over to know about Zoidberg AKA El Chupacabra.<p>

"Ms. Turanga Leela. Do you know anything about this beast named El Chupacabra?" Morbo asked, holding a microphone towards her.

"He's not the Chupacabra! His name is Zoidberg! He works at Planet Express!" Leela said.

* * *

><p>Suddenly on the streets of planets everywhere, a batch of newspaper came with the headlines... "EL CHUPACABRA AKA ZOIDBERG HAS A JOB?<p>

* * *

><p>The interview went on as Morbo asked, "Does the monster has a diet?"<p>

"Well... Some of his favorites are Dorito's and Smoked Sausages..." Leela said.

* * *

><p>A Batch of Fresh Newspaper came onto the streets with the headlines... "EL CHUPACABRA'S DIET! DORITO'S AND SMOKED SAUSAGES!"<p>

* * *

><p>Leela, still being interviewed, sighed at the crew as they were mislead to believe Zoidberg to be El Chupacabra.<p>

"Has the monster ever loved anyone?" Morbo asked.

"Well... he did loved a Decapodian... but she left him for someone else." Leela answered.

* * *

><p>A new batch of newspaper strolled along the park as the headlines were... "BRIDE OF EL CHUPACABRA DIVORCES HIM FOR ANOTHER MONSTER! POSSIBLY BIG FOOT!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay. That's all we needed to know." Morbo said.<p>

"Finally..." Leela sighed, as the questions were finally over as the Crew, Scientists, everyone who wasn't from this planet besides the crew, left in a hurry.

"Hey Leela. We should still look for the professor you know." Fry, still wearing Bender as armor, said.

"Yeah... might take a while." Leela said.

Suddenly out of nowhere... the screams of an old man echoed throughout the swamp.

"What was that?" Fry said.

Out of nowhere, Farnsworth,wearing undewear made out of leaves, landed to the ground from the vines.

"Me. Farnzan!" Farnsworth said.

"I'll handle this." Hucklebear said.

The mayor slowly walked up to Farnsworth, wild and crazy, as the hunter held a bottle of medicine, probably to calm the lunatic down.

"Hello Farnsworth. You're not Tarzan... Your Farnsworth."

"Me. Not lord of jungle? Me.. Farnsworth?" Farnsworth said.

"Yes. This is medicine to take off the stress. Here take it." Hucklebear reached out to him.

Farnsworth slowly reached his hand towards the medicine, thinking he maybe a friend, until Hucklebear pulled out a baton and clubbed him right on the head, knocking him out to unconcious.

"Well that's over." Hucklebear spoke, placing the medicine into his mouth. "Ahh... my stress is relieved."

* * *

><p>Everyone was back to normal, Bender was fixed, Fry was calm as a fox, Farnsworth was not Tarzan anymore, and Leela took some stress medicine offered from Hucklebear.<p>

"What's everyone doing?" Amy entered the Employee Lounge.

"Yeah. You look like you had a rough day." Hermes entered as well.

"Yes, it was nice for Hucklebear to lend me a hand with a letter for my pet. Now, let's just watch some old fashion 30th Century TV." Farnsworth sighed as he clicked the TV remote.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the news..." Morbo, sad and depressed. "I'm sad to inform... that the Lincoln Bunny was assassinated... It is believe that... the mysterious Wilkes Booth Monkey was the culprit. Were still searching for that monkey! You hear me! MORBO WILL DESTROY YOU!... Will be here all day if we have to."<p>

"Meanwhile, there are still ongoing studies if the Chupacabra really is the mythical beast or just another hoax." Linda smiled. "Here is an interview right now."

Suddenly the camera switched to a camera at a Science Convention.

"After washing the mud off the monster, finding even an uglier monster under the mud... the results are... Inconclusive! We are not sure if he's the Chupacabra." The Head of The Science Comittee.

"What are you saying, Professor?" A Reporter asked.

"Were saying that he is either a brilliant intelligent newly discovered beast... or he's just a dumb brainless citizen of Earth." The Scientist said.

* * *

><p>"That's a load of crap!" The Professor said.<p>

"Yeah... who would believe that's Chupacabra?" Leela said.

"Yes I know! My pet Chupacabra is right next to me right now." Farnsworth said.

"Wait what?" Fry said.

Suddenly everyone looked to see a green sucking lizard with big bulging eyes ready to suck the life out of someone.

"AHHH!" Screams came rushing through Planet Express, as everyone outside stood looking at it, wondering what the screams were all about.

* * *

><p>The Planet Express crew were all at the Conference Room, everyone had bite marks as the only ones were a smiling Zoidberg and Nibbler, who was in the lap of Leela.<p>

"Finally... that was over... It's a good thing your pet Nibbler came in other wise I would lose the rest of my 23% of blood." Farnsworth said.

Suddenly Nibbler burped out scales the next second.

"INCOMING MESSAGE..." The Computer yelled out.

"Send it in to speaker." Farnsworth said.

A shrilling angry moan came through the speakers, someone was their but they didn't spoke at first.

"Who is this?" Bender asked.

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME THEIR... THE BUNKER..._" The Voice came throughout the monitor.

"Who is this?" Fry asked.

"MESSAGE COMPLETE FROM UNKNOWN CALLER." The Computer said.

"Who could it be?" Leela said.

"All this strange talking is making me hungry. I need a hotdog." Fry said.

"Get your hotdog! Get your hotdog here!" The Hotdog man came with a cart of boiling hotdogs.

"Oh lord..." Leela sighed.

* * *

><p>(Extra Scene)<p>

"NO CLIP AVAILABLE"... So instead, let's just have another rerun of "Everybody Loves Hypnotoad!"

Hypnotoad stands in vast white space as.. OH GOD! PLEASE! NO HYPNOTOAD! OH GOD! NOOOOO!


	13. Futurama - THE WORLD OF TOMMORROW (Info)

FUTURAMA - THE WORLD OF TOMORROW!

Anyway, some of you know I'm working of a new Futurama Fanfic, it will be the spiritual successor to Futurama Experience. Here's some more info.

* * *

><p>512/13

S01E02 - "Philip J. Fry is... THE ACCOMPLICE" - The title is a parody of "Harrison Ford is... THE FUGITIVE".

A PBIE (Planetary Bureau of Investigations in Earth) Agent, almost resemble a young Edgar J. Hoover will appear in "Philip J. Fry is... THE ACCOMPLICE".

* * *

><p>511/13

Redneck Greys wielding shotguns. Their home planet is described to be filled with "Country Folk" and "Country Music". Some of you may know that Redneck Greys aren't a fan-made creaton but have actually had a small cameo as poachers in the episode, "Spanish Fry"

Propaganda Poster of Bender in a Fidel Castro Uniform and Beard, leading a "Third Industrial Revolution".

Fry at the 38th Parallel, depicting South Korea, the most hi-tech city on Earth... and North Korea, a medieval society using the feudal system and worshiping a Nuke as their god. (Planet of the Apes Reference)


End file.
